Jar of Hearts
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Karena, eldest daughter of King Horik, becomes a pawn in her father's quest to destroy Ragnar Lothbrok, wed to his son Bjorn Ironside. But over time, she learns to play the game that her father and brother know so well. Ylva, a widowed shieldmaiden, realises she might be the answer for a particular Viking, if she can push past his barriers. Bjorn/OC; Rollo/OC. • Season 2-3 •
1. Kattegat

**Chapter One: Kattegat**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of our Vikings story! We only own our OCs, Ylva and Karena. The pairings in this story will be Rollo/OC and Bjorn/OC. Please let us know what you think - there aren't too many stories in the Vikings community so it would be nice to hear some opinions!**

* * *

Karena was not entirely sure what she thought of Kattegat, she surmised as she made her arrival with her father, King Horik, and two older brothers, Erlendur and Ari. It was far smaller than the city she was from, although it did sit right on the ocean. Her dark green eyes raked over the people moving around the town. This was a place of prosperity, as Horik had rightly informed them. Perhaps she would like Kattegat more than she had first assumed.

At first, it had been a mystery to Karena as to why she had been brought along in the first place. But her eldest brother Erlendur had quickly put her mind at ease – she was sixteen years old now, and the only one of Horik's daughters ripe for marriage. The next youngest daughter was ten, still too young to be wed. Karena had experienced her first bleeding two years past, so she was certainly a woman. It seemed that Horik was intent on finding her a husband – although why in Kattegat? It had baffled Karena, but she was not one to question her father's intentions.

"What will I do when you raid, Father?" Karena questioned, but Horik waved her away. Clearly he was more focused on other matters rather than his eldest daughter's questions. Instead, Karena turned her questioning gaze upon her brothers. Erlendur was nineteen now, and certainly a man. Ari was seventeen, although he would be eighteen soon enough.

"You will stay here, of course," Ari replied, ruffling his younger sister's hair affectionately. He was one of the few of her siblings who shared her hair colour – dark instead of blonde like Erlendur. They were the closest two in age, and so Karena had always been close with Ari. They shared a teasing relationship, far different to the seriousness between Karena and Erlendur.

"And do what?" Karena protested. Sometimes she wondered what her purpose was, although it seemed she had none aside from being around to marry off to secure an alliance. There was little she could do about Kattegat. "I can't farm, and I am not a shield-maiden like our mother."

"We know that very well," Erlendur said with no lack of disdain, his critical blue gaze sweeping over his younger sister. She was a little thing still – barely over five feet tall. She had barely grown at all in the past few years, and what growth she had was not upwards, but rather the tell-tale curves of her hips and breasts. The thought of her even holding a sword was ridiculous. Karena was much too small and delicate to be a shield-maiden like their mother Gunnhild.

Karena bristled. "I am good at other things."

"Such as?" Erlendur raised his eyebrows, as though he could not possibly believe she might be good at anything at all.

"Mending clothes," Karena admitted defensively, before she reconsidered this. "Although Mother says that's for servants."

"It _is_ for servants," Erlendur pointed out, and even Ari nodded in agreement.

"I know which plants are poisonous and which are good for healing," Karena said proudly. It was not a typical royal occupation, however since childhood she had a fascination with watching the local healer apply pastes and poultices to her older brother's wounds whenever they were being silly in swordplay. "Not all women are shield-maidens. Aslaug is not."

"She's good at bearing children," Erlendur stated, which was evident by the fact that she had given Ragnar two sons and was pregnant again with what was thought to be a third. Karena had heard many things about Ragnar's second wife, both good and bad. However, she did not think childbearing was something to be marvelled at.

"Aren't most women?"

"You are reluctant to spread your legs for a man," Erlendur said bluntly, causing Ari to laugh as his younger sister turned bright red. Karena knew about sex – how could she not with two older brothers? – but it was something she had never experienced herself.

"I am barely sixteen," Karena reminded her brothers, glaring between them.

"Old enough to have children." Erlendur shrugged his shoulders. Their own mother had been only a little older than Karena was now when he had been born, and Lagertha had been of an age when Ragnar's eldest son Bjorn had been born.

"You are three years older, darling brother." Karena adopted a saccharine sweet tone, tilting her head to the side. "Where are your wife and children?"

"I do not have to marry as young as you," Erlendur stated.

"Who knows?" Karena tossed her dark curls over her shoulders. "I am our father's eldest daughter. Perhaps he will want a marriage to cement this alliance to Ragnar Lothbrok."

* * *

Ylva raked her dark hair back as she followed her Jakob through Kattegat. This was the reason she hated bringing him with her on her errands, but her Aunt had been persistent in saying he needed to start learning more about the town and its people. She sighed heavily as she watched him take off again.

"I'm sorry!" Jakob yelped as he cannoned into someone, backing up and looking up at him.

Ylva hurried over, grabbing his arm to stop him from running again. "Jakob! I'm sorry about my son."

Rollo chuckled, watching as Jakob tried to run again. "That's alright. I'm used to worse."

Ylva kept a tight grip on his wrist, looking down at him. "Did you apologise?"

"Yes, mother." Jakob nodded, scowling at his failed attempt to escape.

"How old is he?" Rollo questioned, seeing that he was only young.

Jakob grinned up at him. "I'm seven."

"Ah, I see. I don't think I've seen you around Kattegat before." Rollo directed at Ylva. He had met many people within the town but had never met her before.

"I live on a farm on the outskirts." She explained, relinquishing her hold on Jakob's arm.

"What is your name?" He questioned, watching as Jakob looked around, shifting slightly.

"Ylva and this is Jakob." She introduced herself, glancing down at Jakob.

"What's your name?" Jakob looked up at Rollo, his eyes bright with interest.

"Rollo." He answered, watching as Jakob nearly slipped away from his mother again.

"Nice to meet you." Ylva smiled, keeping an eye on Jakob. He was a curious child and while many saw it as a good thing, she couldn't help but think that one day his curiosity was going to get him into some danger.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me." Rollo told her; obviously she was one of the few people in Kattegat who knew about his past mistakes. That or she feigned ignorance.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow but was answered with a shrug. She didn't press the matter, instead turned to Jakob and tugged him back hard when he tried to get away. "Stop running around."

"Where is his father?" Rollo glanced around, noticing that Ylva was alone. He thought it strange; especially that she was the one who had come into Kattegat to run errands.

"He died before he was born." She informed him, letting go of Jakob as he stopped trying to get away.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Rollo crossed his arms over his chest.

Ylva smiled slightly as she thought on her dead husband. She missed him, but she had not let her grief stop her from living her life. "He would've been a good father."

"You seem to be a good mother." Rollo had only seen a small amount of her interaction with her son, but she seemed to have a good relationship with him. "He is an only child?"

Ylva nodded, running her fingers through Jakob's hair as he held onto her skirt tightly. "Yes, he is."

"I have a brother. It can get lonely without him."

Ylva smiled tightly. "I had three brothers. They've all died over the years. I think myself lucky for having my son.'

* * *

There was a huge feast to celebrate the arrival of Horik and his children, although Erlendur noted that the great hall was not anywhere near as big as the one at home. Ari was drinking up at the table, clearly making friends with ease. That was just his personality type – outgoing and easy to talk to. Erlendur's eyes sought out his younger sister, and found Karena flitting around with a bright smile about her face.

Erlendur could not help but marvel at how beautiful his sister was. Any man would be lucky to marry her. He approached Karena, watching as she spun around to face him with a bright smile across her face. There was something so enthralling about her, like he was a moth and she was the flame. But Karena didn't even seem to realise it.

"Sister. You look wonderful tonight."

"Thank you." Karena positively beamed, her excited gaze darting around the hall. "I wanted to meet Ragnar. Will you introduce me?"

"Alright," Erlendur agreed, leading his sister over to where their father was talking with Ragnar. The younger man noticed their approach and offered the pair of them an indulgent smile as they stopped before him.

"Ah, Erlendur." Ragnar glanced at Horik as he noticed Karena. "And is this another of your children?"

"This is Karena, my eldest daughter," Horik said, as the dark-haired girl appeared to have gone a bit shy and was uncertain how to respond.

"She is a pretty one," Ragnar said thoughtfully, taking in Karena's small stature, pretty face and doll-like features. "Are you married, girl?"

Karena shook her head fervently. "No."

"Not yet anyway." Horik inspected his daughter closely. "I have been looking for someone for her."

Ragnar shrugged his shoulders. "She is still young."

"Yet old enough to marry," Horik reminded him. It was about time Karena started having some children of her own. He did not have anyone in mind for his eldest daughter, but it would not take him long to find someone.

"I am going to go and dance." Karena offered Ragnar a small smile. "It was nice to meet you, Ragnar."

Erlendur watched as his younger sister picked up her goblet of wine and took a gulp. Everything she did was energetic and full of life. He watched as she briefly teased Ari, before twirling and laughing with some of the other young women her age. The more Erlendur watched her, the more captivating Karena seemed to become.

* * *

Aslaug glanced at the woman who had been led into her room. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was pretty, but not overly so in Aslaug's opinion. "You must be Ylva."

Ylva nodded, remaining just by the door. "Yes, I am."

"Come." Aslaug gestured for her to move forward with a smile. "You are young."

Ylva smiled warmly, wanting to make a good impression. "As are you."

"Not as young as you. How many years are you?" Aslaug looked over her, still unable to determine her age. She didn't look above thirty years, nor did she look below twenty.

"Twenty five." Ylva answered, sitting down beside Aslaug as she gestured her to.

Aslaug nodded. She had heard things about Ylva from Ragnar, who had known her husband before he had died in battle alongside Ragnar. "And a mother."

"Yes." She nodded in confirmation. Part of her wished for more children, but another part of her said that Jakob was enough.

"Tell me about yourself." Aslaug glanced at her own children that were about the place.

"My parents are dead, as are my three brothers and husband. I live on a farm on the outskirts of town with my Aunt and Uncle. My Aunt, like myself, is a shield-maiden. I have a son who is seven years, his name being Jakob." Ylva told her. The story between her family was much more complex, but she didn't feel the need to deepen then explanation.

"Does it get lonely?" Aslaug asked after Ylva finished her explanation. She had always has people to surround her and keep her from becoming lonely, but as she looked at the other woman, she couldn't help but see that she did look somewhat lonely. Ylva nodded and Aslaug took it as a signal to move from the topic.

Ylva nodded. "Sometimes."


	2. Opportunity

**Chapter Two: Opportunity**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, such an amazing response for only one chapter! We're so grateful for all the reviews, favourites and follows. To any of you wondering - don't worry, Bjorn will be in the story soon ;) We hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

* * *

The feast had drawn out for as long as expected, and Karena had clearly had more to drink than Erlendur had first thought. He had followed her when she had skipped outside, to find her twirling in circles, humming and giggling. She let her head fall back as she spun giddily, either unaware that she was being watched or just too drunk to care. After a few more moments of twirling, she lost her balance and staggered, falling down onto the ground.

"Oops."

Erlendur crossed over and hauled his little sister to her feet. She was clearly revelling in the freedoms that they had been given in Kattegat, although Erlendur had the suspicion that their father intended to marry her to one of Ragnar's blood – most likely his older brother Rollo. The thought made Erlendur press his lips together in a firm line.

"I'm dizzy," Karena complained, the words slurred.

"Bed time," Erlendur declared as his younger sister pouted. "Come on. You've had enough for the night."

Karena allowed him to lead her upstairs, glancing around as though looking for someone. If she was trying to find her usual partner in crime, Ari was still at the feast. Erlendur remembered feasts at home, where the two would whisper and get up to mischief together. It wasn't often that he got to spend time alone with his sister, but he relished it when he did. He opened the door to her room and Karena immediately sprawled happily on her bed, stretching her limbs out.

"I'm a starfish," she declared, before she seemed to remember something, rolling onto her stomach and fossicking around under her pillow. Erlendur noticed her thin nightdress on the end of the bed, picking it up and presenting it to her.

"Is this it?"

"Thank you, Erlendur." Karena pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. "Can you help me with my laces?"

"Alright." Erlendur sucked in his breath, walking over and unlacing the back of his younger sister's dress. He was in a dangerous situation, and he knew it. It was wrong for him to desire his own sister, he knew that. But Karena was completely drunk, surely if he just kissed her, just once, she wouldn't even remember it…

Erlendur slid the dress off her shoulders, watching as Karena held up her nightgown. She was oblivious to the fact that he was doing a bit more than just unlacing her dress, and Erlendur couldn't help but trail his fingers down her back. Her skin was smooth and soft, warm to the touch, and he bit down on his tongue momentarily.

"Are you going to put it on?"

"You're here," Karena said, suddenly becoming shy.

"I'm not looking, sister." Erlendur drew back, sitting on the edge of Karena's bed. He was lying, but she didn't have to know that. She didn't have to know anything. He watched her avidly as she tugged her dress off and pulled her nightgown on. It was too dark to see much, but he thought he caught a glimpse of her breasts, just a quick look at a thigh before she had tugged the nightgown into place. He eyed her as she tugged her dark hair out of its braids.

"You have lovely hair," he remarked.

"Thank you." Karena sat down on the bed beside him, clearly oblivious to the fact that he had been staring openly as she'd changed. "I wish it was blonde like yours and Mother's."

"I like it how it is," Erlendur stated, reaching out to touch a silky strand. However Karena was clearly exhausted, as she crawled up the bed and curled up under the blankets happily.

Erlendur was torn between whether he should stay or leave. The wicked side of him said that if he was to do anything…just a light kiss, or even a quick touch…it would go unnoticed by his intoxicated sister. But the good part of him said that it was wrong, that he shouldn't even lust for his sister in the first place let alone take advantage of her vulnerable state. Tugging his boots off, Erlendur decided to stay – but only as a brother. He and his siblings had shared beds many times in their childhood years, surely it was no different now.

* * *

Ylva raked her hair back. She'd forgotten what the celebration could be like. They often led to many of the men being drunk, stumbling around the village trying to find their way home. It also often meant that sleeping bodies were often scattered among the streets in the morning. She didn't see why they needed to have such a big celebration for the arrival of Horik and his family, but she had learnt to ignore them over time.

"Hello there." She turned around when she heard a familiar male voice, although it was slightly slurred due to the alcohol.

"Rollo." She greeted him, turning to face him.

Rollo rakes his eyes over her body, making no move to hide it, earning a questioning glance from her. "Ylva. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you." She was sure the compliment was just due to his level of intoxication, but she saw no need to be rude about it, or question it for that matter.

"I hear you are to serve Aslaug." He spoke slower than normal, as if struggling to form a coherent sentence.

Ylva nodded in confirmation. She had only recently started to serve the other woman, but the two got along and she found herself befriending her. "I am."

"As a maid?" Rollo raised an eyebrow.

Ylva nodded in answer. "Among other things."

"Maybe you could serve me." He smirked, and Ylva knew he had a double meaning to his words.

"Serve you how?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. She was not used to such attention from drunken males, but she was willing to wait it out and see exactly what Rollo was implying, although she had an idea. "I can go get you another drink..."

"That would be nice. But what I'm thinking of is even nicer." Rollo told her, stepping closer towards her, prompting her to take a step away from him.

Ylva rolled her eyes. She was quickly growing bored of the conversation, as well as finding Rollo to be intimidating. She was only 5'8, while he was broad and stood at over 6'. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps? You don't think it would be?" Rollo was notorious for sleeping around, and Ylva knew it. She had no intention to become one of his conquests, especially while he was drunk.

"You haven't told me yet what you want to do." She pointed out, although they both knew that she knew exactly what he wanted.

"You look like you'd be a good fuck." He shrugged, reeling back as her fist collided with his face, causing him to rub his cheek. He hadn't expected her to do that, he was used to women being more pliant. "That wasn't kind."

"Well, you were quite rude." She countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"By saying you would be good in bed? That's a compliment. But perhaps I'm wrong." He staggered slightly as he moved a step closer to her again.

"Goodnight, Rollo." She told him as she walked away, pushing her hair out of her face and rubbing her arms. It was cold out, and she sincerely hoped that it would be a nicer and warmer day tomorrow.

* * *

Karena woke to a throbbing headache and Erlendur's arm draped loosely around her waist. It was hardly uncommon – she had many brothers and sisters, and often it was more prudent that they shared beds. However it was usually one of her younger sisters she shared with, where they would whisper secrets and about the boys they admired. Karena was too old for all of that now, particularly as she may soon be married herself.

Erlendur's snoring did little to ease Karena's headache, and she pushed herself up with a groan. Nausea roiled in her stomach, and she could feel bile forcing its way up her throat. Hurrying over to the window, Karena forced it open, just in time to vomit her dinner up. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, before glancing over her shoulder at her brother's yawn.

"How are you feeling?" Erlendur asked, his tone indicating that he was more smug than he should have been. Karena did not remember everything that had happened the night before, but she certainly remembered drinking too much. Her father had come over and caught her arm, murmuring that she should interact with Rollo. It had been clear to her that Horik saw a potential match between her and Rollo, and the thought made her queasy again. The man was not unattractive, but he was old enough to be her father!

"Sore," Karena sighed, before noting with a frown that Erlendur was smirking. "Is that funny?"

"It amuses me somewhat," Erlendur stated dryly, resting his arms behind his head and closely observing his sister. "I told you to stop."

"I should dress," Karena murmured, watching as her brother simply stretched out further as if he was going to make no move to leave her bed. Feeling self-conscious, she indicated the door. "You can't stay, Erlendur."

With a sigh, Erlendur heaved himself from the bed and walked out of her room. Releasing a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, Karena went through her dresses. No doubt her father would want her to dress to impress Rollo, who he seemed determined to match her with despite her disapproval. She had heard tales of Rollo, as a drunkard, a brute and a womaniser. She certainly did not wish to marry him.

Nonetheless, Karena took out one of her lower-cut dresses and pulled it on. She sighed heavily as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She was so damn small, and sometimes she really hated it. She fastened the ties of her dress to make the swell of her cleavage slightly more prominent. Her breasts, although not non-existent, were quite small. Heaving another sigh, Karena tugged the dress off in frustration.

No, it wouldn't do at all. She wasn't displaying her wares like a prostitute. She would be proper and civil and if Rollo or any of the other men her father was considering for her didn't like it, then that was their own problem. Karena was not about to pretend she was womanly and worldly and something she wasn't.

* * *

Ylva smiled as she breathed in the fresh morning air. It was always peaceful in Kattegat early in the morning. She glanced around; smirking when she noticed Rollo sprawled against the side of a building, a bruise on his cheek from the night before. She strode over to him, looking down at him. "Nice bruise."

"Go away." He groaned, squinting up at her.

"Sore head?" She questioned, earning a glare in answer from him. "Have you had any water?"

Rollo shook his head, pushing himself to his feet. "Not yet."

Ylva sighed, looking around and grabbing him a glass of water, handing it over to him. "Drink. By the way, that bruise looks like it hurts."

Rollo drank from the cup, downing it quickly before getting some more. His head was pounding and the light was only making it worse. He instinctively reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the pain flare under his tips, although he had received worst injuries in the past. He had another cup of water before answering Ylva's question, raking a hand down the front of his face. "Only a bit."

"You invited me to your bed last night. Perhaps you should learn to be subtler in your approaches to women. Not all of them are easily bedded." Ylva suggested, examining the side of his face.

"I apologise." Rollo told her, a slight tone of sincerity in his voice. He paused, thinking for a moment before asking her another question. "Was I rude?"

"Yes, and I hit you." She told him, unable to hold the amusement out of her tone.

"I don't blame you..." Rollo chuckled. He wasn't used to women having enough flare in their personality to question him or challenge him. He found it oddly refreshing. "Feels like you hit hard."


	3. Ruination

**Chapter Three: Ruination**

* * *

**A/N: Again, a big thank you to the response we've had for this story so far. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter :D For any of you wondering, Bjorn will be in the next one.**

* * *

Ari watched as his younger sister pranced around the hall, thoroughly enjoying herself. Kattegat seemed to have brought out the best in Karena – she drank and danced and laughed. There was no doubt in Ari's mind that was what their father had intended for her, but Ari found that there was one whose eyes never left Karena, someone who could certainly never be a suitor.

Erlendur crossed over to Karena, catching her by the waist as she spun to face him. Ari watched their conversation, how Erlendur kissed their sister's cheek and talked animatedly with her for a few moments, before leaving her side. Ari thought perhaps he was overreacting, but in the past few years since their sister had developed more of a woman's body, Erlendur's attitude towards her had…changed. He could not explain it.

"Our sister is in good spirits tonight," Ari commented as Erlendur approached him. Tomorrow, both of them would join their father and Ragnar Lothbrok on the voyage to the lands Ragnar had discovered. Karena would stay in Kattegat herself, and Ari thought their father hoped she would attract the attention of Rollo, Ragnar's older brother. A traitor once, but Ragnar's blood nonetheless.

"She's centre of attention," Erlendur agreed, taking a sip of his ale.

"Just as Father wants her to be," Ari stated, watching as Karena talked with Aslaug. "Why else did he bring her, if not to have her wed?"

Erlendur chuckled, and Ari watched his older brother closely. His gaze was fixated on Karena, never straying. A caring and protective older sibling, perhaps. For what else could it be?

"You pay much attention to her," Ari said, plucking up the courage to state what was on his mind. "And you are sometimes possessive of her, why?"

Erlendur shrugged. "She is our sister."

"Yet you look at her at times like…" Ari couldn't put it into words. He was the only member of the family to notice how Erlendur gazed at Karena. The other siblings were too young, their mother too distant and their father…Horik had other matters on his mind.

Erlendur frowned. "Like what?"

"Like she is more to you than that." Ari licked his dry lips. "Do you have…affections for her?"

"No," Erlendur responded sharply, his eyes narrowing as he observed his younger brother. Ari wanted to apologise to him, say that he wasn't trying to offend by suspecting Erlendur lusted for their sister, but Karena skipped over to them before he could say anything else.

"I'm tired," she declared. Their sister – on the brink between being a girl and being a woman. Sometimes she seemed as though she could understand exactly the way their father thought, other times she seemed an innocent in his schemes.

"Aren't you old enough to see yourself to bed, dear sister?" Ari asked with a grin.

Erlendur chuckled. "Obviously not."

"Can I jump on your back and you take me there?" Karena inquired. It was the sort of behaviour they had exhibited as children, but they were children no longer.

"Father would not approve of such behaviour," Ari admitted.

"I am tired as well," Erlendur remarked, "Too tired to carry you."

"Oh, alright then." Ari relented, seeing how Karena's full lips formed a pout at their refusal to take part in her games. "Hop up."

Giggling gleefully, Karena jumped up on Ari's back. He pretended to almost collapse under her weight, despite the fact that the small girl weighed barely anything. Mucking around with Karena, he could almost forget the way Erlendur watched her, that battle awaited him on the morrow.

* * *

Helena glanced around as she walked into her niece's home. Ylva had lived between the two houses since the death of her husband, having recently decided to dwell more within her one in Kattegat. She smiled as she saw her sitting with her son, cutting his too long hair. "Ylva."

Ylva glanced up at her Aunt's voice, smiling at the older woman. "Helena."

"How is Jakob?" Helena questioned, glancing at the young boy who looked displeased.

Jakob looked up at her with a smile, despite his displeasure at having his hair cut. "I'm fine."

Helena watched as Ylva finished cutting his hair, pushing him up from the chair. "That's good."

"Run along." She told him, watching as he ran from the room in a flurry of excitement, playing with his hair already, before turning to her Aunt. "Would you like a drink?"

Helena smiled. It had been quite a journey from her country village and she was indeed parched. She was seeing one of her late husbands brother's and had decided to visit her niece. "Of course. How are you finding Kattegat?"

"It is nice. I like it here." Ylva told her as she grabbed a cup and poured her some water before sitting across from her.

Helena smiled. It had been a long time since she'd seen the other woman happy, although she thought it was also due to her son growing older, allowing her to be more open with what she did. "That is good."

"How is the farm?" Ylva questioned as she leaned back in her chair. She had enjoyed living on the farm and knew she would go back and visit eventually, but she also wished Jakob to grow up somewhere that was busier than the small village he had been born in.

"It is good. I have heard Horik and his offspring are present." It was no secret that Horik had come to Kattegat, and also that few people were happy about his arrival. It meant trouble. "Don't trust them."

"I don't intend to." Ylva assured her as she sipped her own drink. She examined her glass for a moment before remembering the night she had run into Rollo when he was drunk. She couldn't help but inform her Aunt of what had happened. "The men here are just very forward when drunk."

"What happened?" Helena raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the thought of a story.

"I ran into one who I later punched. He was quite rude." Ylva told her, earning a short spout of laughter from Helena.

"Well done." Helena grinned. She had been a shield maiden when she was younger, and had passed the skills onto her niece. It was something the two women had bonded over from when Ylva had been young.

Ylva smiled. She was grateful that Helena had taught her how to fight and defend herself. It was a useful skill to have. "I can take care of myself due to your training."

* * *

Karena sat in her room reading, utterly bored. It was quiet without her father and brothers around, so she had resigned herself to her books. Although a royal child, Karena had always been fascinated by herbs and what they could do. She knew which plants made people sick and which would make them better. She was by no means a herbalist, but she knew enough, and was always seeking to expand her knowledge.

The sound of screaming from outside roused Karena from her book, causing her to set it down and peer tentatively outside. Her door slammed open and she backed away, vaguely recognising the man who confronted her: Jarl Borg, a man her father did not like, who he had forbidden from accompanying them on the raids. Karena balled her hands into fists, but she had nothing to defend herself with.

"Jarl Borg," she stated, with as much courage as she could muster.

"Child," he responded.

She prickled at that. "My name is Princess Karena, eldest daughter of King Horik. I am not a child."

"You _are_ a child," Borg grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of her room, pulling her into the hall in which she had been feasting only nights before. She swallowed, but realised that if Borg had intended to kill her, he would have already done so.

"My father will kill you for this," Karena said, as Borg tossed her into a chair.

"I have not harmed you," he stated, examining her closely, "You are worth more to me alive."

Karena could not help but be afraid. She knew what her people did to women they captured – raped them, took them as spoils of battle. She doubted that Borg would do such a thing, but she did not doubt he would give her to his men if she challenged him. As a virgin, Karena could think of nothing worse than to be violated in such a manner.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her father was not here to defend her, her brothers were not here to protect her. She had to prove that she was not a child, but a woman capable of plotting and manipulating her way out of the situation, just as her father manipulated to his own advantage.

* * *

Ylva glanced around at the commotion that had erupted around them, grabbing Jakob's arm and heading towards Aslaug's house. She knew that most of the men were away and that they could not defend Kattegat themselves. It was best that they left, and she intended to take her new friend with her. She tugged Jakob along with her as she walked into Aslaug's house, a sword in her other hand. She hoped she would not have to use it, but she knew it was best to be prepared for anything.

Aslaug glanced at her as she entered. She was in the middle of gathering her children with Siggy and Rollo helping her. "Jarl Borg is here."

"I'll try and fight him off." Rollo told the three women as he grabbed his own axe.

"We have to leave." Ylva told them, watching as the other two women kept gathering items, Jakob running over to Siggy to help her.

Rollo moved over to her, looking past her and outside. "You take Aslaug."

Ylva frowned. She knew that him staying behind was a stupid decision on his part and one she was not going to let slide. "Are you not coming?"

"I'll try and fight him off." Rollo repeated, stepping around her and moving to go outside.

Ylva grabbed his arm. "You'll be killed. Besides, Aslaug needs more than one person helping her."

"I'll try and lead a defence. If that doesn't work, I'll come with you." He sighed, glancing around at the few men who were gathering.

Ylva helped Aslaug and Siggy outside, turning back to him. "It isn't worth it. He's here for one purpose, and you know that."

Rollo shook his head, clenching his fists. "Just go."

"Men." Ylva rolled her eyes as Aslaug, Siggy and herself moved away from Kattegat.

Aslaug glanced back at the way they had come. "They all want to be remembered for something."

* * *

It had been several days since Jarl Borg had taken her captive, and Karena found herself drinking copious amounts of wine at dinner. She cut her meat slowly, fully aware of Borg's gaze upon her. Jarl Borg observed the girl before him closely. He had not imagined he would find one of Horik's offspring in Kattegat, but it was a pleasant surprise, knowing he now had leverage over Horik.

She was perhaps fifteen or sixteen, a pretty thing, in the way a flower was pretty before it came into bloom. Little Karena was not yet a woman, despite the fact that she might try and act as though she was.

"This was not a wise choice," Karena stated, setting her goblet down. "Ragnar and my father will kill you."

"You are a child." Borg waved a dismissive hand. "You know nothing of men's minds. Women do not think tactically when it comes to fighting."

"But we do when it comes to politics," Karena responded smoothly, taking another sip of her wine. "Just as I know nothing of how a man's mind works, you know nothing of a woman's."

He frowned at that. "I know more of this world than you, little girl."

"Stop calling me a little girl," Karena said through clenched teeth. She was tired of being ridiculed, as though her only worth was her relation to her father. She leaned back and examined her empty goblet. "May I have more wine?"

"Go ahead," Borg gestured to the jug, and Karena poured herself quite a bit more. She knew she had been treated well and was not complaining. She simply grew agitated, wondering what Borg planned to do with her upon the return of her family.

"I do not believe you will harm me," Karena said boldly. "Torture would be ill befitting of a Jarl."

"I did not say I would torture you, did I?" Borg asked, glancing meaningfully at the men who stood behind him.

Karena's eyes narrowed. "If you let any of your men touch me, they would die too."

"You keep speaking of death." Borg leaned across the table. "What do you know of it? Have you seen it or dealt it before?"

Karena scoffed. It was their way of life to see death, and despite being a royal child, she was no different. Perhaps she had never taken a life herself, but she had often seen lives being taken.

"Of course I have seen it."

"But you have not killed someone?" Borg pressed. Karena had been present at the last Uppsala, watched the sacrifices that were made. She had been a child of ten years at the time, but she remembered all too well.

"I am not a shield maiden," Karena admitted.

"Then you know little of death," Borg said dismissively, waving a hand as if her opinion meant nothing. Seeing that the girl had finished her meal, he gestured for his men to come forward. It would not do to give Horik's brat too much freedom. "Escort her to her room and make sure she stays there."

* * *

Ylva raked a hand through her hair as she finally moved from where she had sat beside Aslaug. The other woman had refused to sleep until Ylva had finally coerced her into it. She glanced at Siggy who also lay asleep on a small lounge, with Jakob on the floor beside her. Ylva walked over and fixed the blanket that was on him before kissing his cheek and straightening up, walking over to where Rollo stood on guard. As she moved over she grabbed a cup of water, handing it to him when she stood beside him.

"Thank you." He sipped it, glancing at her as she wrapped the blanket she held tighter around her shoulders. "Are you cold?"

"A little." Ylva spoke softly, afraid to wake the people who were sleeping.

"One of Horik's children was captured. The eldest girl." Rollo informed her as he sat down, Ylva sitting beside him, looking around the place.

"He won't hurt her." She picked at the blanket. Her mind was still whirring and she knew she would not be able to sleep for a while.

"He has leverage over Horik." He sighed, glancing at her as he felt her eyes boring into his side. He raised an eyebrow, prompting her to smile at him before looking away. "Why are you looking at me?"

Ylva raised an eyebrow, looking back at him instead of her hands. "Am I not allowed to?"

"I didn't say that." He shook his head, watching as she hugged the blanket tighter around herself, her eyes scanning the tree line. "We are safe here."

"I don't feel it." Ylva admitted, frowning when she heard him sigh. "What?"

"They will not find us." He assured her, although he could tell she was not convinced. He looked over his shoulder, noticing that her son was huddled up on the floor with a couple of blankets. He had almost forgotten that she had a child. "You worry for your son."

Ylva nodded. She had always worried for Jakob, since before he was born and his father had died raiding. She had always been unsure as to how she would survive raising him on her own, but her aunt had helped her greatly. "He is only young, and I cannot be both a mother and father to him."

"Yet you have been." He pointed out. He had no doubt in his mind that Jakob would grow to be a strong man, even without a father figure to help guide him.

Ylva glanced at her son before looking down at her hands. "Not very well."

"I do not believe that." Rollo told her, watching as she played with her hands in her lap. "You are a good parent from what I have seen."

Ylva smiled slightly, glancing at him. She was unable to help the shiver that ran through her, rubbing her arms to try and cause some warmth. "Thank you."

"Cold?" Rollo questioned. She wasn't small by any means, but she was thinner than he and she looked as if she were about to freeze.

"A little." She admitted, feeling him drape his cloak around her shoulders. The warmth from the fabric began to bleed into her cold joints and she tugged it tightly around her before kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Rollo."

Rollo shrugged, getting to his feet. "We should go inside."


	4. Lust and Loss (M)

**Chapter Four: Lust and Loss**

* * *

**A/N: For all those who have been waiting, this chapter is where Bjorn makes his appearance :) Also, the rating has been upped to M for sex scenes.**

* * *

Ragnar Lothbrok looked around with delight as he started to light the grain on fire. It was true, it would make things difficult in the winter. But he would rather have no grain than have Jarl Borg's tyrannical reign over Kattegat. He glanced at Bjorn, who was setting another pile of grain alight. Ah, how his son had grown. He was a man now, eighteen years old, six foot two and muscular. Very different from the little boy who had departed with his mother many years ago.

A small figure almost collided with them, making a startled noise. Bjorn moved faster, grabbing the figure and dragging them into the light of Ragnar's torch. Ragnar recognised her instantly by her slight build and doll-like features – Horik's daughter, Karena. She had apparently been held prisoner by Jarl Borg, but it seemed that the girl had managed to escape.

"It is Princess Karena, Horik's daughter," Ragnar stated.

"What shall we do with her?" Bjorn asked, examining the girl with curiosity. "Are we taking her with us?"

The girl lifted her chin. "I'm not being 'taken' anywhere, but I will come with you."

Her comment earned chuckles from both men – indeed, Ragnar had to admit that Karena had spirit. She might be a little thing, but there was no doubt in his mind that Karena had value beyond being Horik's daughter.

"Shall we leave?" Bjorn asked, watching as the grain continued to burn.

"Come." Ragnar gestured for Bjorn and Karena to follow him as he made his departure. "Did he hurt you, Karena?"

"No." The brunette shook her head. She did appear unscathed, but sometimes it was hard to tell – Borg was clearly a man without honour considering his actions, and he had wanted to check that nothing dishonourable had been done to the girl. "He treated me mostly as a guest, aside from the fact that I was kept under close guard."

Ragnar did not fail to notice Bjorn's curious glances at Karena every so often. Clearly, his son found the girl to be attractive. A small smirk pulled at the corners of Ragnar's lips, before he continued back towards his family.

* * *

Ylva hit at the wooden person as hard as she could, releasing her pent up frustration and stress. She continued to hit at it until her arms were sore and heavy, leaving her unable to swing the sword efficiently. She let her arms fall to her side, breathing heavily as she noticed Rollo stalking around, a frustrated look on his expression.

"What?" He questioned as he looked up, having noticed her watching him.

"Nothing." She told him, walking over to him, watching as he sat down. "You just look agitated."

Rollo sighed heavily, watching as she put her sword down before sitting beside him. "I worry for my brother and nephew."

"They will be fine." She assured him. Both Bjorn and Ragnar were exceptional fighters, and Ragnar had a clever mind.

Rollo glanced at her. He did not understand how she could be so relaxed about the thought of people she knew running into danger, or how she could have so much faith that they would be alright. "Jarl Borg has many men."

"Relax, Rollo. They will return." She assured him, resting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently in a comforting manner.

"Perhaps." He sighed heavily, knowing she was right, despite him being unsure. "There is much you do not know, about Ragnar and I."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Ylva drew her hand back, reaching up and taking out the braids in her hair, letting the dark strands fall around her face and shoulders.

"I betrayed him." Rollo muttered, glancing at her to see a look of question in her eyes. She wanted him to continue, but also did not wish to push him if he did not want to speak about it or explain the nature of the events that had passed. "I lived in his shadow, and I wanted more than that. Now I've come to realise it was wrong."

"Everyone makes mistakes and learns from them." She spoke softly and quietly, as if trying to keep a secret between them, although her words were the truth and common knowledge. She rose to her feet as he sank into silence. The sun was close to setting and her stomach growled in protest at not being fed sooner. "Come. It is time we ate."

* * *

Bjorn was greatly anticipating the battle that would occur when Jarl Borg realised what had happened. He had grown bored of living with his stepfather, angry that the man did not respect his mother. Now that he was with Ragnar again, he felt free – to participate in battle, to feel a sword in his hand and blood splash his skin. It excited him, although he kept it to himself.

Bjorn watched Karena as she ran a brush through her glossy chocolate brown hair. He had of course seen women in his time growing up. Some of them had been his own age. Yet Karena was the prettiest, he thought, as he examined her closely. A heart-shaped face, full lips, wide green eyes and a little nose. There was something child-like about her, something innocent. Yet she still possessed the curves of a young woman.

"You have beautiful hair," Bjorn blurted out, unable to help himself. Karena looked at him, a little surprised, but then she smiled.

"Thank you. It's just brown though. Quite plain."

"It is not plain," Bjorn objected, unable to understand how she was able to so easily downplay her loveliness.

"You are Ragnar's son, are you not?" Karena asked, shifting over so that she was sitting beside him. "Bjorn."

He nodded. "I am."

Her smile was sweet. "I have heard much about you. How old are you?"

"Eighteen years," Bjorn replied. She looked as though she was younger, but not by much. "And you?"

"Sixteen," Karena responded. Her gaze drifted to Lagertha, although Bjorn knew that was not uncommon. His mother was a proud, formidable woman. There was admiration in Karena's green eyes as she gazed at Lagertha, before she began to busy herself picking at the hem of her dress.

"Are you alright?" Bjorn inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." She looked up and offered him a quick smile. "I am just concerned for my family."

Bjorn nodded. He did not remember ever having met Horik in the past, nor the sons that had accompanied him on the raid. Karena glanced at him, giving him another of those sweet smiles of hers.

"You should prepare yourself, for the battle."

"Perhaps we will talk after," Bjorn said.

She flushed slightly. "I hope so."

* * *

Karena ran down the docks towards her father, flooded with relief at the sight of him. She had heard that her family had been attacked, and was so happy to see her father safe. Horik smiled at his daughter's approach, but Karena's green eyes darted around, searching for her brothers.

"Where is Ari?" she inquired. It did not surprise Horik that she was searching for the younger of the two – she and Ari had always been close.

"He fell," Horik confessed, averting his eyes. The memory was still fresh in his mind – Ari had not been his heir, but the boy had been full of personality. Karena's eyes widened in horror as she watched her father.

"He's dead?"

"Yes," Horik stated, pulling his daughter close when she put a hand over her mouth in shock. Tears ran down the girl's cheeks as she mourned the loss of her brother, and for a few moments Horik rubbed her back and held her close. After a little she drew back, wiping her eyes.

"Where is Erlendur?" she asked, wondering if her eldest brother had lost his life in battle also.

"He is resting in his room," Horik stated. Karena drew away from her father, heading into Kattegat and looking for Erlendur. She knew that he must surely be grieving too – he and Ari had been quite close, the three of them had all relied upon each other for fun as young children. To have Ari gone…it didn't feel right. Karena would never have thought to lose her brother when he was only seventeen years old.

Karena staggered into Erlendur's room, noticing her older brother sprawled on his bed. He sat up at the sight of her, and she couldn't help but burst into tears again. Erlendur walked over and pulled her close.

"Karena," he murmured in her ear.

"I…I can't believe he's gone." She clutched desperately at his shirt, as if afraid of losing him too. He stroked back her hair as she sobbed, burying her face in his shirt and holding onto him tightly.

"It's alright, sister."

"But it's not." Karena drew back slightly, looking up at Erlendur with tearful green eyes. "He…he was so good to me, and now…now he's gone."

"You still have me," Erlendur insisted, watching as his sister began to calm down, sniffling softly. He sat down on the bed, gathering Karena into his lap. She curled close to him, allowing him to loop his arms around her waist and hold her close. "What do you need?"

"I just need you here, to hold me," Karena said, before she glanced back at him. "Was it quick?"

"Yes," Erlendur replied, a lie, but one that Karena needed to hear. He did not want to upset her further. He rubbed her back, watching as she wriggled out of his lap and lay down on her side.

"Can you rub my back?" Karena mumbled, and Erlendur obliged, massaging her back as she rolled onto her stomach. She was starting to feel a little better, but her eyes were sore from crying and her head was starting to ache. She closed her eyes, wishing she could fall asleep.

"You should go to bed," Erlendur remarked.

She shook her head. "Don't want to move. Are you going to stay and sleep? I don't want to be alone."

Erlendur lay down, putting an arm around his younger sister. Karena smiled softly and buried her face in his shirt, and he traced his fingers up and down her back. She looked up at him with emotional eyes.

"I love you, brother."

He smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Ylva ran the water soaked cloth over her arms as she looked into the water. It had started out clear, but was now bleeding to a deep pink as she washed the blood and gore from herself. Her muscles ached, but the adrenaline of the fighting still pumped through her veins like wildfire. She sighed in content as she ran the cloth across her neck, patting it along the back of it where she felt her muscles tense.

She wasn't the only one in the room, as Rollo has accompanied her when she had decided to wash the evidence of the battle from herself. She glances over at him to see that he had removed his shirt and was also cleaning blood from himself. She'd be lying if she said he wasn't attractive and she couldn't help her eyes as they wandered up and down his body. He was well built and his muscles were defined, with her also finding his tattoos to be quite attractive.

"Are you enjoying the view?" He questioned her as he strode over to her.

Ylva raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips. "Perhaps."

"Just perhaps?" He put an arm around her waist, drawing her close to him.

Ylva shook her head at his arrogance as she began to place light kisses along his neck. She moved her hands to trail them down his chest, nibbling at him neck when a groan rumbled through his chest. His hand came up to grope her breasts, earning a small moan from her as she continued her assault on his neck. Rollo continued to focus on her chest, tugging at the laces of the simple dress she wore.

She let her hands roam from his broad shoulders and muscular chest to the laces of his pants, her slim and nimble fingers easily pulling the laces apart. Before she was able to go further, however, Rollo shoved her backwards onto the bed, earning a gasp of shock from her as she fell heavily onto the bed.

As Rollo set about divesting himself of his pants, Ylva pushed her dress off. Rollo moved over to the bed, climbing on top of her and settling himself between her legs. Both of them were consumed with their lust, the adrenaline from the battle still pumping through them. She attacked his neck again, her teeth grazing along his skin harder than before as he thrust into her.

He moved his hands down from her waist to rest on her hips, gripping them tightly as he moved against her. They both knew there would be bruises in the morning, but neither cared. Ylva dig her nails hard into his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his blood against her fingers as they dragged down his back as he upped his pace, moving harder and faster.

She moved her hips against his as the two began to let out breathy moans, the impact of his thrusting knocking the breath out of her at times, her nails digging in harder to keep purchase on something. It was only a few more moments before a particularly hard thrust threw her over the edge and her body into convulsions of pleasure against his. Rollo finished a moment after her, the two of them lying there together for a moment as they caught their breaths.

When she felt her heart rate slow, Ylva got to her feet, collecting her dress from the floor and pulling it on. She glanced at Rollo who had also begun to dress. Neither of them said a word to each other as she left, raking a hand through her tangled hair.


	5. Warriors

**Chapter Five: Warriors**

* * *

**A/N: How did you all find the end of Season 3? We're already waiting excitedly for Season 4! In the meantime, here's a new chapter :) Thank you so much for following, favouriting and reviewing!**

* * *

A feast had been perhaps the last thing that Karena felt like after the news of Ari's death, however she also realised that there was a need for celebration due to the success of defeating Jarl Borg. Her eyes were drawn to Bjorn, who was standing over with Ragnar. Karena thought he was an attractive young man – he had the blue eyes of his parents, and the blonde hair of his mother. His build was like his uncle Rollo's, tall and muscular. In all, Karena couldn't help but find him pleasing to look at.

She glanced at her elder brother, who was sipping his wine and watching her closely. Erlendur did not appear to be at all impressed with her attention directed at Bjorn, his lips pressed into a firm line. Karena picked up the jug of ale and placed it in front of him.

"Drink, brother."

"I think I have had enough." He shook his head, before his expression became slightly concerned. "How are you faring?"

"Well," Karena stated, knowing that he was referring to how she was coping with Ari's death. It had been difficult at first, but now she thought about him drinking and joking in Valhalla, and it all seemed a little better. "Jarl Borg did not harm me. I made friends while you were away, such as Bjorn, Ragnar's son. He is close to your age."

"Hm." A shadow crossed Erlendur's face at the mention of Bjorn's name, and he didn't appear too happy about the thought of them being friends.

"What is it?" Karena inquired. She didn't even think her brother and Bjorn had interacted, so she couldn't see why Erlendur would have a problem with him.

"Nothing, sister," Erlendur responded rather curtly, before he pushed himself up and went over to their father. Karena sighed heavily, wondering what she had done that had irritated Erlendur. Perhaps it was just the fact that Ari's death was impacting upon him too, and he didn't want to show it.

"Karena."

She noticed that Bjorn had come to sit beside her, and fought to hide the fact that her cheeks were flaming with heat.

"Bjorn. I hear you fought well. You will be a warrior like your parents."

He smiled at her praise. "I hope so."

"I wish I was a warrior," Karena said wistfully. She had tried, years before. She had donned a tunic and pants and joined her brothers in the training yard. How old had she been then, eleven, twelve? Erlendur and Ari had both roared with laughter when she had tried to pick up a sword, and she had gotten upset and gone to her father. From that day, Karena had known she was not destined to be a shield-maiden.

"Why is that?" Bjorn asked, examining her closely.

Karena brushed her dark curls over her shoulders. "My mother is. My father is. My brothers are, or were."

"You are different from them," Bjorn assured her. Although Karena knew that, it was sometimes hard for her to come to terms with the fact that she was…well, soft. She was small and not much use physically, while even her twelve-year-old brother Dahl was stronger than her – and taller, too.

"I know some things," Karena admitted, "Just not useful things."

"Such as?" Bjorn persisted, clearly curious.

She chewed at her lip. "A lot about herbs."

"That is useful and impressive," Bjorn complimented her, causing Karena to flush obviously. It was only Ari who had been enthusiastic about her hobbies. Erlendur had dismissed them as girlish nonsense and certainly not for a princess.

"I am glad you think so," Karena replied a little shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I still love your hair," Bjorn stated, reaching out to touch one of the dark curls. Karena was certain that she must be bright red by now.

"You flatter me."

* * *

Horik took a sip of his ale as he watched Ragnar's eldest son flirting with Karena. She was such an innocent when it came to the attentions of men. There had been young men even in his own court who had watched Karena with admiration and perhaps even desire, but she had never seemed to notice. However, she noticed now – whether it was because of the obviousness of Bjorn's attention or because she reciprocated his interest, Horik was not certain.

"It would seem that Bjorn has taken a liking to your sister," Horik remarked to Erlendur, who scowled as he watched Bjorn toying with one of Karena's curls.

"I do not like it. I do not trust him."

"Perhaps he will make a woman of her," Horik stated bluntly. While his sons had both become sexually active, Karena had never so much as kissed someone before. Perhaps Bjorn's interest would be good for her. "She is sixteen. It is time she learned something about sex."

"Perhaps," Erlendur responded, but he did not seem convinced. Horik knew that his first-born was extremely protective of his sister, and knew that the idea of Karena losing her virginity would likely not agree with him.

"How many women have you had, Erlendur?" Horik asked, glancing at his son.

Erlendur shrugged. "A few."

Horik scoffed. "Girls and slaves hardly count."

* * *

Karena walked around Kattegat with Bjorn, feeling giddy with delight. She was very pleased that Bjorn was paying her attention, and she wondered if he liked her as much as she liked him. He was certainly a handsome young man, and kind too. She wondered if perhaps her father had intended her for him – things certainly hadn't progressed anywhere with Rollo, who had interests elsewhere.

"You are quite energetic today," Bjorn commented as he led Karena through to the markets.

"I think I am happy that everyone is well," Karena remarked – of course, she was excluding Jarl Borg, who was currently imprisoned. "Do you plan to stay here, with your father?"

"For as long as I can," Bjorn replied with a shrug.

"I think I shall stay here as long as my father and brother do," Karena said. That would be what her father wanted – he appeared to want her to attract male attention and find a husband. She saw no reason why Bjorn should not be that man – they were close in age, it would result in an alliance due to him being Ragnar's son, and he clearly liked her.

"Karena." She glanced over her shoulder to see Erlendur approaching them. He did not appear pleased, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Brother."

"May we talk?" Erlendur asked, glancing meaningfully between Karena and Bjorn.

She bit her lip, but did not see how she could refuse. "Of course."

Erlendur took her arm and led her aside, away from the hubbub of the markets. Once they were a decent distance away, Erlendur released her arm and turned to face her. He wore the same scowl that he had the other night at the feast, and Karena realised he did not approve of Bjorn in the least.

"I do not like him."

"He is very kind," Karena insisted.

"He only wants one thing from you," Erlendur said curtly, folding his arms and sighing when his sister appeared confused. "Sex, Karena."

"I wouldn't mind if we did," Karena said honestly. If she was to lose her virginity to someone, she would very much like it to be Bjorn. "He is attractive. You always say I'm reluctant to spread my legs for a man."

Erlendur shook his head. "He would disgrace you."

"How?" Karena demanded. "Many women are not maidens by the time they are married. I will continue seeing him if I choose to."

Erlendur's countenance darkened. "No, you will not."

"Because what? You forbid it?" Karena's tone became defiant, mocking. She usually listened to Erlendur, but his dislike of Bjorn seemed petty to her. "You are my brother. I don't need to listen to you."

"Father does not like it either," Erlendur stated.

Karena frowned. "He has said nothing to me. I'm permitted to have friends."

"Find some _female_ company," Erlendur insisted, before turning on his heel and stalking off. Karena could not help but be confused – he had to be lying about their father not approving, because Horik wanted her to find a potential husband. But then, why would Erlendur have a problem with who his sister was interested in?

* * *

Ylva shifted slightly as her mind brought her from her rather enjoyable sleep. She yawned as she glanced around the room, noticing that the first streams of daylight had begun to pour through the cracks in the walls and door. She glanced over at Rollo who lay snoring beside her, sitting up and quietly getting to her feet. She was careful not to disturb him, but her movement on the bed caused him to stir slightly.

She splashed some cool water on her face before glancing at him when she saw him move in the corner of her eye. "You're awake."

"I am." He confirmed, leaning over the side of the bed to grab his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Ylva sat on the side of the bed, watching him as he got to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He assured her, frowning when she pulled him back onto the bed. "What...?"

Ylva cut his words off by pressing her lips against his. He put his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him as he ran a hand up her leg. He trailed his lips down her neck as she threaded her fingers through his hair, letting out a soft moan. She could feel him smirk against her neck, pleased with himself for drawing a reaction from her.

"I had fun last night." She told him, drawing his face away from her neck so she could look at him.

"As did I." He smiled, before kissing her again.

Ylva pulled away from the kiss, the question that had been at the forefront of her mind, slipped through her lips. "Why are you always so careful around women? You seem to not want their company much of the time."

"I prefer my own company usually." He explained to her, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Why?" He was a mystery to her and she intended to find out as much information as he would give, although she doubted it would be much from what she had heard about him. "You tell me little about yourself."

"I don't generally divulge personal information, to anyone." He told her, kissing across her collarbone in an attempt to distract her from asking more questions.

Upon noticing what he was doing, Ylva let out a heavy sigh before closing her eyes. If he would not tell her more about himself, she would at least allow herself to enjoy his company and the pleasures that it brought.

* * *

"Come in." Karena called to her door as she heard someone knock on it.

Ylva walked in upon hearing Karena's voice, looking around the room. She was yet to formally meet the young girl, but she knew of her from the whispers around the town. "Karena, I believe?"

Karena looked up, confusion registering in her mind as she watched Ylva walk into her room. "Yes. Do I know you?"

Ylva shook her head, watching the younger girl with a smile on her face. "No, we have never met. My name is Ylva."

"You are one of Aslaug's women." Karena observed, knowing that she had seen her around Aslaug previously. "Why have you come to see me?"

Ylva sat down across from Karena, pulling her hair over one of her shoulders. Part of her was uncomfortable speaking to the younger girl about the matter, the other part thought she was being completely ridiculous. "I heard you are quite knowledgeable with herbs."

"Somewhat. I am no healer, just a princess dabbling in the art." Karena was quite knowledgeable when it came to herbs, in fact, but she was also modest and did not want to come across as arrogant when it came to her skill.

"I need a herb that will prevent pregnancy. Perhaps you can help me?" Ylva questioned, she had already spoken to a few of her friends, but none of them had anything that could help her. "Or do you know where I could get some?"

Karena shook her head. "You might be better asking one of the older women who no longer desire children, such as Siggy."

"Alright. Thank you, Karena." Ylva rose to her feet, moving over to the door with the intention of visiting the older woman.

"Who is it?" Karena's question stopped her in her tracks and she turned to face the younger girl. "The man you are having sex with. I did not think you were married."

Ylva felt a stab of betrayal rush through her at the thought of sleeping with another man apart from her husband, but it was a fleeting moment. Her husband was dead and he would not want her to be living a lonely life. "My husband died. And Rollo."

Karena nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable when she saw the older woman seemed a little taken aback. "Oh."

"He died seven years ago during a raid when I was pregnant with my son." She smiled slightly at the memory of her husband before she turned the conversation away from herself. "I've seen you with Bjorn. He likes you."

Karena sighed heavily. "My brother does not approve."

"Sometimes you have to trust yourself to make the right decisions. Your brother can't dictate your whole life." She pointed out, smiling at the younger girl. "You shouldn't let him."

"I don't 'let' him. Not all women can do as they please. Especially not the eldest daughter of a king." Karena scowled. Her position and title meant she was not free to choose the man she wished to marry.

Ylva raised an eyebrow. "If your father did not approve of you being around Bjorn, he would've made it very clear, from what I have heard."

"My brother said he did not approve."

"Perhaps you should speak to him yourself." Ylva told her before exiting the room.

* * *

"Erlendur!" Karena covered her eyes as she entered her brother's room, realising that he was in the act of doing up his pants. He appeared unperturbed as she closed the door, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Sister."

"Were you…with someone?" Karena inquired, and they both knew she meant sexually. She kept her back turned, waiting for her brother to finish dressing. She had sought him out intending to discuss Bjorn with him again, and the reasons her brother had to dislike or mistrust him.

"I was. Siggy."

"Are you dressed?" Karena asked, fighting back her surprise. Siggy…the former earl's widowed wife. She was about the same age as their father, why would she be having sex with Erlendur?

"I am," Erlendur responded, watching as his younger sister slowly turned to face him.

"That must have been very pleasurable."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Pleasurable enough. Why do you ask?"

"I am curious." Karena crossed over and sat in front of the hearth. She wanted to ask why Erlendur would sleep with Siggy. The older woman was certainly attractive, but quite a lot older than him. Yet she knew it wasn't her business. "I haven't been with a man, you know that. Often I wonder what it will be like for me, the first time."

"It will hurt," Erlendur assured her.

She glared over her shoulder at him. "You warn me away from Bjorn, yet you have sex with a woman old enough to be your mother."

He frowned. "It is different."

Karena lifted her chin stubbornly. "I will lose my maidenhead to who I choose."

"You will not." Erlendur strode over to her. "You will lose it to your husband."

"Perhaps I will marry Bjorn." Karena stared into the flames. She was tempted to go and see the Seer, wondering if he would have any answers for her. "Our father has spoken of an alliance through marriage before. Why do you so despise the idea?"

"I do not like him, nor do I trust him," Erlendur said curtly, sitting beside his sister.

She glanced at him. "Then who would you have me marry?"

"Anyone but him," Erlendur said with some hostility.

"I suppose I could marry Rollo, Ragnar's brother," Karena said, wondering if her brother would hear the sarcasm in her tone. Rollo was old enough to be her father, and showed her no more interest than he would a rock.

Erlendur nodded slowly. "That would work. I have no doubt Father would agree to it."

Karena raised her eyebrows. "Rollo has no desire for me. Bjorn, apparently, does."

"Desire does not matter," Erlendur insisted, causing Karena to push herself to her feet in frustration. What was his problem? He would rather see her married to a much older man who did not care for her, rather than Bjorn, who had at least some affection for her?

"So you would rather I marry a man who would not enjoy making love to me?" She asked incredulously, before shaking her head. "I am going to talk to Father. Not about Rollo, about Bjorn."

Erlendur stood as well. He was not a tall young man, but he still towered over his slight younger sister.

"I will come with you."

"No." Karena's tone was firm, surprising even her.

Erlendur's eyes narrowed. "That was not a suggestion."

"If I want to speak with Father in private, I will do so." Karena's tone became icy, her hands balling into fists. She and Erlendur had never argued like this, and she could not understand why it was over Bjorn. Why did he refuse to see Bjorn was good for her? What was he not telling her? "You cannot tell me what I will and won't do."

Erlendur folded his arms. "Did I tell you to go or not to go to see Father?"

"No." Karena licked her dry lips, feeling a surge of daring. "Because I wouldn't listen even if you did."

"You will learn your place as a woman." Erlendur seized Karena by the shoulder and shoved her against the wall, causing her to yelp in shock. Her brother had never manhandled her in such a way before. "I urge you to remember that."

She tilted her head to the side. "And what is my place, brother?"

"Your place is to birth children and raise them, and to be a loving wife," Erlendur said. He was far closer to her than she was comfortable with. His breath was hot on her cheek, and she resisted the urge to squirm.

"So my place revolves around the man I marry."

"Yes," Erlendur replied.

"Let me go, Erlendur." Karena pushed at him, but he smirked and kept her pressed against the wall. She was slightly worried now, wondering what exactly her brother was trying to prove. "Stop it."

"I'm proving a point." He squeezed her arms hard. "That you are weak."

Karena winced. "I am not weak. I am not as strong as you, but that does not make me weak."

Erlendur laughed, but it was a mirthless sound. Watching her brother now, Karena wondered when he had become like this. Was it Ari's death that had changed him so, or her insistence to continue seeing Bjorn despite Erlendur's dislike of him?

"You should go and find Siggy, or another woman to share your bed," Karena said icily. "Perhaps they would agree with your ideals."

Erlendur tossed her to the floor, before walking out of the room as his younger sister pushed herself shakily to her feet. Never had her brother pushed her around in such a manner, and it frightened her.


	6. Blessings and Curses

**Chapter Six: Blessings and Curses**

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it, let us know what you think :)**

* * *

Rollo moved his hands over the fire as he and Ylva sat beside each other. It was their first night away together and both were tired from the extensive amount of ground they had covered during the day. As they had watched the sun set, they had chosen a place to rest for the night.

Ylva glanced at his sideways as she went about making some food for the two of them. His brows were furrowed together and it was obvious that he was displeased about something. She turned her attention back to the stew that she had set about making, pushing her hair behind her ear and trying to avoid looking at her companion.

"I do not like this." Rollo remarked as he watched her skin the rabbits they had caught during the day.

Ylva moved her attention from the rabbits to him. He didn't like many things and she wished him to be more specific. "Do not like what?"

"Having to seek out Jarl Borg." He clarified, taking a sip from the water skin in his hand.

"You could be doing it alone." Ylva pointed out. She thought he would at least be glad for the company she was providing.

"It still would not please me." He grumbled, glancing at her as she put their food over the fire. "I do not understand why my brother listens to everything Horik says."

"Because he believes Horik is wise enough to be listened to." She did not understand Ragnar's reasoning for it, but she was not about to question it either. She didn't wish to get more involved than she already was. Besides, she had joined Rollo as she had become fond of him, not because she cared for the politics surrounding their trip.

Ylva sat back as she left the stew to cook over the fire. She reached up to the braids in her hair and began to work her fingers through them to undo them. Rollo watched as she worked at her hair, his hand coming to rest on her thigh. She glanced at him before shaking her hair out, smiling as he pushed his out of her face, kissing her cheek.

"Are you well?" He questioned, shifting closer to her and the fire so he could warm his outstretched hands yet again.

"I am, I just worry for my son. I do not usually leave him." She sighed heavily. He was no longer a tiny child, yet she couldn't help but feel like he was still a baby.0

"Who did you leave him with?" Rollo asked as she handed him a bowl of stew, the bowl warming his cold hands quickly.

"Siggy said she would take care of him while I am away." Ylva ate the stew quickly, filling her empty stomach. She did not realise how hungry she had been until she had finished the bowl.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they placed their bowls down after finishing the meal. Ylva tugged her coat tighter around her shoulders before lying down, resting her head in Rollo's lap.

"Are you tired?" He watched as she made herself comfortable, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Ylva nodded, closing her eyes. "A little. Are you?"

"Slightly." Rollo told her as he watched her close her eyes, a soft sigh passing her lips. "Why do you care for me?"

Ylva frowned at the sudden question. It was not something her mind had previously dwelled upon. "I do not know. Why do you ask?"

"I am not a good nor kind man. I have done terrible things in my life." Rollo sighed heavily. He wished her to know the truth before he allowed her to make up her mind about him.

"What kind of things?" She sat up so she was able to face him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Killed innocents. Raped women. Betrayed my family." He spoke softly as he glanced down at the hand that lightly squeezed his shoulder. "I would not blame you if such things would drive you away."

"It will not drive me away." She assured him. She had known many men in her lives that had made mistakes far worse than his, and few of them had tried to make themselves a better person.

"Are you certain?" He watched as she shifted into his lap, kissing his cheek.

"I am still here, am I not?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, happy for the comfort and warmth that he provided.

"Yes. But you have a child, and...I could never be a father figure." He sighed as he placed his arms around her waist, watching her intently.

"You have changed." She nuzzled his neck, resting her face against it and closing her eyes. "And I do not wish to leave you."

* * *

"Father." Karena entered her father's room, burning with determination. She thought the time was right to speak to Horik about the potential of a match with Bjorn, and her brother's unacceptable behaviour. Horik turned to face his daughter with a slightly strained smile crossing his lips.

"Ah, Karena."

"I wished to speak to you." Karena took a seat, playing with her hands. "What do you think of Bjorn? Ragnar's eldest son? Erlendur said that you did not approve of the fact that Bjorn and I have become close friends."

Horik sighed heavily. "I do not care who you wish to be friends with."

Karena leaned forward, eyes glittering meaningfully. "But if I wished to be more than friends?"

"It would be good for you," Horik admitted, and she could hear some relief in his tone. Perhaps he had worried she would never become interested in a man, and would flit through life caring only for herbs and pretty dresses.

"What would be good?" Karena tilted her head to the side. "Having sex, or getting married?"

"Both," Horik admitted, taking a seat across from his eldest daughter. "An alliance would be secured if you were to marry Bjorn. I will speak with Ragnar about the matter."

Karena could not help but feel triumphant. Clearly, Erlendur had been lying when he had claimed their father disliked Bjorn. But then, why would he have such a problem with Karena wedding him – eldest son and heir of an earl, a boy not much older than her, handsome and clearly interested.

"Erlendur was violent with me the other night," Karena murmured, "He pushed me against a wall and then to the ground."

Horik scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "I will speak with him. Although, he taught you a valuable lesson."

Karena frowned. "What is that?"

"That men are not always pleasant," Horik stated, something his daughter was very much aware of. She might be naïve to some things, but she was not completely innocent. She knew female slaves were often raped, that men could at times become monsters.

"I shouldn't learn that from my brother."

* * *

The thing Karena always enjoyed the most about feasts was the music. Perhaps she had just had a few too many cups to drink, but she had forgotten all about Erlendur's hostility and Ari's death and was spinning amidst the candles, completely lost in her own world. She noticed Bjorn approaching her and laughed, tossing back her hair. It was astounding how much confidence ale could give her.

"Hello, Bjorn. Would you like to dance?"

"Alright," Bjorn said, sliding his arms around her waist. Karena put her arms around his neck and swayed against him to the beat of the music. Back at her father's court, she had danced often, but usually by herself.

"Do you enjoy this?" Karena inquired, pressing closer and swaying her hips a little more sensually, being rewarded by Bjorn's groan of pleasure. She grinned, pleased with herself, only to sigh when she noticed Erlendur crossing over to them. Why did he always have to bother her when she was having fun?

"Karena, may we talk?"

She frowned. "I'm dancing."

"Now, Karena." Erlendur caught hold of her arm, lightly tugging her away from Bjorn. "It's important."

She glanced at Bjorn, who had clenched his jaw and did not look impressed with Erlendur's sudden interruption. Karena allowed her brother to lead her aside into the shadows, but she hoped for his sake that it really was something important and not just an excuse to get her away from Bjorn.

"I do not like you being so close to him," Erlendur hissed.

Karena pricked with irritation. "Father has given his blessing. If you'll excuse me, I shall return to him."

"No you will not." Erlendur kept a firm hold on her arm. "You are not going back to him, he cannot be trusted. You are going to bed, before you do something you will come to regret."

"Excuse me?" Karena was scandalised. Erlendur had always been protective of her, but this had reached absurd levels. "To bed? Are you planning on going to bed also?"

"I'm staying here," Erlendur responded.

"Then no." Karena drew away from him. Perhaps it was the ale giving her defiance, or perhaps she really had just had enough of Erlendur's attempts to control her. "I won't be sent to bed like a child, if you're just going to stay here longer, and probably fuck Siggy as you seem to be so fond of doing."

Erlendur clenched his hands into fists, making Karena smirk and lift her chin. He grabbed her wrist hard, making her wince in pain, and twisted. She tried to tug away from him, but he was a lot stronger than her.

"Do as you are told."

"Why are you so intent on me not having happiness?" Karena asked, truly not understanding. She would have thought Erlendur might have liked to see her laughing and enjoying herself with Bjorn, but instead there was something like…it couldn't possibly be jealousy. But she didn't know what it was.

"You need to learn your place, sister," he whispered in her ear.

"What will you do, brother?" Karena tilted her head back to look up at him. "Drag me out of the hall by my hair? I wish to return to Bjorn."

Scowling, Erlendur released her wrist, pushing her away from him as he marched back over to the table. Karena took a moment to recover, before she crossed over to Bjorn, who was watching her with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?"

She licked her lips. "I…I'm fine. My brother, he just…I'm fine."

"He will not harm you," Bjorn promised fiercely, looping his arms around her waist and drawing her close. It was clear to Karena that he cared for her – but to what extent? Did he just want her in his bed, as Erlendur was constantly implying, or did he have feelings enough to marry her?

* * *

"Rollo." Ylva smiled as she wandered over to him. Their adventure to go see Jarl Borg had been a somewhat success, but she had felt uncomfortable in the man's presence and was glad to be home. The celebration around them was wild and she could feel herself becoming weary.

"Ylva." Rollo glanced down at her, a cup of ale in his hand.

"May we talk?" She questioned, having been convinced by Siggy to approach him in regards to their blossoming relationship, although she was not sure if she could label it as such.

"Of course." Rollo nodded, following her as she led him outside.

"I wanted to talk to you about us." She explained, brushing her hair out of her face. "Are we just fucking for the sake of it, or does it mean something to you?"

"What does it mean to you?" He responded, unsure of how he felt about her and curious to know how she felt about him and what their arrangement meant to her.

Ylva sighed heavily, sitting down. "I'm still trying to decide."

"What do you want?" Rollo sat beside her.

"I don't know. It isn't just about what I want." She glanced at him, wanting him to talk to her rather than being so closed off emotionally.

"You don't know?" He raised an eyebrow, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her. "Well, what do you want?" She responded, angling her body so she could talk to him.

He spoke softly; taking her hand in one of his own, slightly amused by how small her hand seemed to be in his own. "I'm not sure. I would like to get to know you better, I suppose."

She smiled as she watched him running his fingers over the palm of her hand, her skin soft in comparison to his. "I want the same."

"Good. So, how do we accomplish this?" Rollo questioned as he slipped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close against his chest.

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh. "How about we talk more when we spend time together?"

"That sounds like a wise idea. If your son permits it, of course." He chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Ylva could not herself from laughing at his statement. Rollo was far bigger than Jakob, although the boy still had many years of growth ahead of him before he reached his full size. "Are you scared of my son?"

"Of course." Rollo grinned, glancing around as the wind began to pick up and it began to get colder. "He is indeed a frightening child and he dislikes me."

"He will learn to like you in time." She assured him, resting her hand on his thigh as she shifted closer to him.

"What makes you so certain?" He asked, tightening his grip on her as the wind continued to pick up.

Ylva rose to her feet, offering him her hand which he took before she began to lead him back to her house. It was beginning to get too cold for them to continue to be out. "Because I know my son."

She continued to lead him to her house, happy to be sheltered from the wind as they moved over the threshold and shut the door. Ylva began to un-braid her hair, aware of Rollo's gaze following her movements. He moved behind her, putting his arms around her waist and drawing her close, causing her to rest her head back against his shoulder as he pressed his face to the crook of her neck.

"I should leave soon." He murmured, beginning to pull away from her.

Ylva shook her head, leading them to her room. "Stay the night."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Of course I am."


	7. Flesh and Blood

**Chapter Seven: Flesh and Blood**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! This chapter contains some semi-incestuous themes, just as a heads up! But please review and let us know what you think :)**

* * *

Karena had never seen a blood eagle before, and she wasn't entirely certain that she wanted to. Jarl Borg had been civil to her during the time he had held her prisoner, and she didn't think she could stomach what was rumoured to be a very bloody and violent death. Nonetheless, she stood resolute beside her brother and father. Ragnar's knife glimmered in the firelight before he set to work.

Karena felt dizzy, and glanced across to see that Torvi, Borg's pregnant wife, had fainted. She felt that she might faint too. Her father seemed to notice her distress as she put her hands over her mouth, for he gave Erlendur a meaningful look.

"Erlendur, take your sister to her room."

"Alright." He caught her arm gently. "Come on."

Ylva stood beside Rollo as she watched Ragnar slicing into the body in front of him. Every now and then Rollo would glance to the woman at his side, wondering how she was feeling about the gore of it all, but she seemed to not be flinching or looking away. Ragnar continued with his work, stepping back when he was finally finished, blood dripping from Jarl Borg's body and staining the ground beneath his feet.

Ylva looked around as people began to move away from the site, turning and making a departure herself. Rollo noticed her move off, promptly following her. She raked her hair back as she made her way to her house, walking into the small front room, letting out a deep breath as her stomach churned over and over. She was not sure what had made her feel so unwell, but she knew it wasn't the gruesome way that Jarl Borg had been executed. She had seen worse during raids.

Rollo placed his hand on her lower back as he moved behind her, prompting her to turn and face him. "Ylva? Are you alright?"

"I do not feel very well." She admitted, resting her head upon his shoulder as his arms circled around her waist.

"How do you feel unwell?" He asked, rubbing her back in a comforting gesture as she closed her eyes.

"I feel sickly." She sighed heavily, pulling away from him and moving to lie down on her bed. Her stomach was still churning uncomfortably, it had been all day. She didn't understand why she felt so unwell all of the sudden. Nothing much in her life had changed recently to cause it, and she did not feel conventionally sick. "Perhaps I need rest."

"Like you are going to vomit?" Rollo sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair as he watched her. "It's most likely because of Jarl Borg's gruesome death."

"I do not think so. I have felt unwell for most of the day." She told him, reaching out and lacing her fingers with his as she let out a long and loud yawn, prompting a small smile to form on his face. "I'll try and figure out why in the morning."

Rollo frowned, finding it unusual that she felt so unwell. "Are you with child?"

Ylva shook her head. It was different to the feeling of being pregnant. She remembered that quite well from when she had been pregnant with Jakob. "No."

Rollo watched as she rolled onto her back to face him. "Are you certain?"

"Would it upset you if I was?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow and watching him carefully to gauge his reaction.

"I do not know. Would you want to be?" He replied, not sure how to feel in regards to the thought of her being pregnant. He didn't hate children, he just didn't see himself as a fit role model for a child.

"Perhaps." Ylva sighed, glancing down at her stomach. She didn't know how she would feel having another child, but a part of her told her that she would be happy if she were to have another one. "Jakob would do well with a brother or sister."

"I think it would be good for him." Rollo agreed, stretching out on the bed beside her, watching as she curled up against him.

Ylva glanced up at him, pushing his hair from his face as she kissed his cheek. "Would you want a child?"

Rollo glanced up at the ceiling. He was in two minds about having a child. A part of him wanted to and the other part didn't think it to be an overly good idea. "I am not sure whether I would be a good father."

"You would." She assured him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping the blankets around the two of them.

Rollo nodded, running his fingers through her hair as he watched her. "I hope so. I was a good uncle to Bjorn, I think."

"You would be a good father, I have no doubt in my mind." She smiled, running her fingers over his cheek in a tender gesture. "Stay with me tonight."

"Alright, if you insist." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him as she closed her eyes, beginning to drift to sleep.

* * *

"You can go back if you'd like," Karena said softly as they reached her room. She knew her brother was not as averse to gore as she was. Her mother would likely be disappointed. Karena would never be a shield-maiden, but she was beginning to suspect that she would never be strong either.

"I'm fine here." Erlendur closed the door, watching as his younger sister sat down on the bed.

"I didn't like seeing that," she admitted.

"Not everyone can watch such things," her brother responded. She had expected him to call her weak, or a little girl. But it seemed that Erlendur had no taunts for her tonight. She played with her hands, fidgeting restlessly.

"I am not brave," she murmured.

Erlendur caught his sister's hands, causing her to glance at him in mild surprise. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. Not the sort of chaste peck on the lips that their family shared from time to time – Erlendur had wound a hand into Karena's dark curls and pressed close to her. She froze in shock, completely unsure how to react. Erlendur deepened the kiss, but released his younger sister and drew away when she remained still and unresponsive.

"Erlendur…what are you doing?" Karena asked, her voice barely above a shocked whisper. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to," Erlendur confessed. He had been tormented by his lust for his sister for quite some time, and thought perhaps kissing her would do…something. But instead, feeling her soft lips against his, it only made it worse.

"How do you feel about me really?" Karena inquired. Her green eyes were wide and alarmed, and Erlendur could tell that his actions had frightened her.

He shrugged. "You are my sister."

"The way you kissed me was not as a brother would kiss his sister," Karena replied, her voice shaking. She rubbed her arms as if cold, but Erlendur did not think that was what bothered her. "Please, Erlendur. Tell me the truth. Do you just see me as a sister and nothing more?"

"You should rest." Erlendur clambered to his feet. How was he meant to tell the truth now, when he saw how shocked – and perhaps even repulsed – Karena was? Whatever desires he had for her, she clearly did not reciprocate them.

"You're scaring me." Karena's eyes welled with tears. "Just tell me the truth. Do you have…sexual feelings towards me?"

Erlendur averted his eyes. "Somewhat."

"Somewhat? What does that mean?" Karena persisted, before she bit her lip. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes," Erlendur replied bluntly, seeing no point in denying it. Karena was already shaken by the fact that he had kissed her, so he may as well admit the whole truth. His younger sister tugged her knees to her chest, clearly upset by the revelation. He turned and left her, fuming about Bjorn and their blood relation and the fact that she would never return what he felt for her.

* * *

Karena sat by the shore and watched the waves gently lap over the sand. She had been very shaken by Erlendur kissing her, and his confession of desire for her. It had disturbed her possibly more than Jarl Borg's death. He was her _brother_, he shouldn't be feeling such things for her at all. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped when Bjorn sat beside her. She hadn't even heard him coming.

"Something is troubling you," Bjorn noted.

"Something happened the night Jarl Borg was blood eagled," Karena said, although she was not sure how much to disclose. Could she trust Bjorn? Was it wise for her to tell him what Erlendur had done, what he'd said? "My brother, he…it's difficult to explain."

Bjorn slipped an arm around her shoulders, and Karena found the confidence she needed to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she prayed he would not judge her for what she was about to say.

"He kissed me. Not in the way a brother kisses their sister. I questioned him and he said…he said that he wanted to have sex with me."

She wiped her eyes, unable to help the tears that had suddenly sprang into them. All she wanted was for her big brother to be just that, but she knew she would be second-guessing everything now that she was aware of his incestuous lust for her. It frightened her, and she didn't know how she could make his feelings go away.

"I don't understand," Karena whispered. "I don't know what I did to make him feel that way about me."

"You are quite beautiful," Bjorn pointed out.

She stared hard at him, tears running down her cheeks. "So it is my fault for being 'quite beautiful' that he has those feelings?"

"It isn't your fault," he insisted.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to do." Karena rested her chin against her knees. "Should I speak to him?"

Bjorn shrugged his broad shoulders. "Perhaps you should leave it."

"How can I leave it?" Karena demanded. She did not know how she could just pretend like nothing ever happened, as though her brother had never kissed her and had never confessed to harbouring unwelcome desire for her. "I just want to talk to him and see what he has to say about it."

She took a deep breath and looked out over the water, forcing herself to think on things other than Erlendur. Bjorn was right here beside her, and he was a much nicer thing to think about. She glanced at him, taking in his fair colouring and strong features.

"Father says we might marry, you and I."

He smiled. "I would like that."

"You…you would?" Karena was slightly astonished. She had never really thought to ask Bjorn's opinion on the matter, too concerned on the fact that it was what their fathers wanted. Now she wished she had consulted him sooner, and felt pleasantly flattered by his response.

"Yes, wouldn't you?"

"I just didn't know how you felt about him," Karena admitted, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "After all, we have not known each other a long time."

"I would like to get to know you better," Bjorn stated, and the earnestness in his voice stirred something inside Karena. Before she even thought, she boldly leaned across and kissed him. For a single moment she feared rejection, but Bjorn kissed back passionately, tugging her into his lap and running a hand through her curls.

Karena trailed her lips down his neck, a little uncertain as to what she was doing. She had never done this with a boy before, but judging by Bjorn's groan of pleasure, she was doing something right. Bjorn's hand skimmed up her sides before he groped at her breasts, causing her to moan and squirm around a little in his lap.

"You are so beautiful," Bjorn said huskily, causing Karena to flush bright red and tuck her hair behind her ear. "Do I embarrass you?"

"No, it's just…" She trailed off momentarily. "No one's ever said that to me."

"I find that hard to believe," Bjorn said, inspecting her closely. She was secretly thrilled at his words, pleased that he found her to be beautiful. He was everything she could have ever wanted in a future husband.

"Well, my family," Karena admitted. "But they don't count."


	8. Royals

**Chapter Eight: Royals**

* * *

**A/N: Season 4 is out on February 18! Who's excited? :D Next chapter will feature Bjorn and Karena's wedding :) Please let us know what you think - you've all been amazing readers so far and we value every one of you :D**

* * *

Ylva raked a hand through her hair as she placed the spoon on the table, wandering over to the door when she heard a soft knock. She swung it open, looking at the dark haired woman who stood in front of her. She was old, but not so old that she could not move freely. Although, she did have a slight limp from a battle from many years ago. "Aunt Helena."

"Ylva." Helena greeted her niece, smiling as she followed her into the house. "Where is your son?"

"He is with Rollo." Ylva answered her as she began to spoon breakfast onto plates. "Are you hungry?"

"I am." Helena answered, sitting down at the table and placing her bag beside her. Ylva placed a plate in front of her before sitting across from her. "Thank you. What is happening with you and Rollo?"

Ylva frowned at the question, unsure as to what she meant. "What do you mean?"

Helena took a bite of her food, chewing it thoughtfully before answering. "Exactly that."

"He is a good friend. He's been helping me with Jakob." Ylva told her, beginning to eat her own plate of food.

Helena raised an eyebrow, not believing that the two were merely just friends. "Just a friend? Nothing more?"

Ylva let out a heavy sigh, putting her fork down. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I do not wish to see you become a whore." Helena explained to her, having heard the rumours that had begun circulating.

Ylva finished her food, pushing her hair out of her face. "I am not going to stop seeing Rollo because me doing so displeases you."

"It's not about displeasing me. Do you think your son should grow up with a whore for a mother?" Helena questioned her, watching as she began to clear away their plates.

"The only person who has called me a whore is you." Ylva snapped at her. "Perhaps I will marry him. He is good with Jakob."

"Does he seek marriage? Or just pleasure?" Her aunt inquired, leaning back in her chair and watching as Ylva set about cleaning.

Ylva paused for a moment before going back to drying the dishes she had washed. "Both."

Helena frowned, not believing that Ylva and Rollo had spoken about such matters. "And you have spoken of marriage with him?"

"We have spoken of the subject, though not in great depth." She answered her aunt, turning to face her, leaning against the bench.

Helena smirked, getting to her feet. "Ah. So you do not know."

"If you are here to insult me, you can leave." Ylva told her, growing impatient with the way that he aunt was acting.

Helena lifted her chin, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am here to see how Jakob is, however he is with that traitor."

Ylva clenched her fists at her side, her anger beginning to boil over. "Jakob is fine. You can see him later. But for now… Get out."

Helena took that as a good time to leave, grabbing her bag and walking out of the house. Ylva leant heavily against the bench, raking a hand through her hair and mulling over what her aunt had said. As much as she knew that she was right about some things, she didn't want to admit that to herself. She knew about Rollo's past, yet was confident that he had more than redeemed himself.

Ylva glanced up as she heard the door swing open, watching as Rollo walked in with a frown on his face, with Jakob bounding in close behind him. "You're back."

Rollo raised an eyebrow as Jakob grabbed a roll of bread from the table, shoving it into his mouth. "Who was that old bag?"

Jakob glanced at him, answering in between mouthfuls of food. "Aunt Helena."

"She seems like a charming woman..." Rollo trailed off, prompting Ylva to laugh and almost forget about the previous conversation she had had with her aunt.

* * *

Karena was sorting through her dresses, picking one out and smoothing it out across the bed. She was searching for something to wear that was pretty, that she might look nice in so as to impress Bjorn. It was only when she glanced over her shoulder that she saw Erlendur leaning in the doorway, and she jumped, eyes widening.

"Sister," he remarked.

"Do you regret what you said and did the other night?" Karena demanded. Perhaps it had just been that particular moment, and Erlendur had changed his mind about her now. He frowned and folded his arms.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you are my brother, not my lover," Karena pointed out.

"I could be both," Erlendur said boldly, striding towards her.

"Don't." Karena shrank away from him. "You don't want to have sex with me."

"Yes, I do," he stated, and she wondered what their father would think if he heard Erlendur's bold claims, heard of his incestuous desire for Karena.

"I am marrying Bjorn." Karena's voice was firm. Now that the idea had popped up, she was reluctant to let it go. Bjorn was the perfect gentleman, unlike her elder brother. She smiled a little at the memory of their earlier encounter. "We kissed earlier."

"Was it pleasurable?" Erlendur asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded fervently. "Very."

"He is a boy." Erlendur scoffed, and Karena could not help but narrow her eyes. Her brother was barely older than Bjorn, although it did not show. Bjorn was well over six feet tall and muscular. Karena slyly wondered what he looked like shirtless.

"A boy who knows where to put his hands," she said with some relish.

"I could please you more than he could," Erlendur insisted.

She frowned. "How?"

"Let me show you." He took a step towards her, but she flinched away. The last thing she wanted was more contact with him of an incestuous nature.

"Don't."

His eyes raked up and down her slender form. "What do you see in him?"

"He is handsome, kind." Karena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling girlish excitement as she talked about Bjorn. "He compliments me and thinks I am beautiful."

Erlendur scoffed derisively. "You will spread your legs and he will leave you."

"Not if I marry him." Her tone became firm. She resented the fact that Erlendur seemed to think she was easy, that she would have sex with Bjorn for no more reason than pure pleasure. Although it was a tempting prospect, Karena knew it to be unwise. "I don't spread my legs as easily as you seem to think."

* * *

Ylva spun out of the way as Rollo lunged at her yet again. She had convinced him to train with her, and was enjoying their sparring match. Although he was vastly stronger than her, she managed to remain faster than he was. A groan escaped her lips as he knocked her feet from under her, watching as she rolled to her feet, a grin upon her lips. He smirked before charging at her, managing to clip her side as she tried to move, the two of them tumbling to the ground.

Ylva swung out with her sword, the tip of it slicing through the skin on his forearm as he knocked the sword from her hand. She struggled for a moment as he tied her down with his weight. She managed to get her leg free and dug her knee into his side. Rollo groaned before shifting, managing to sit on her legs, watching as she struggled beneath him yet again. She narrowed her eyes before slamming her head into his, watching as he reeled back, using that to her advantage as she pushed him off of her, scrambling to her feet.

"We're done for today." Rollo got to his feet as well, shaking his head due to the slight disorientation. He glanced at Ylva, watching as she rubbed blood from her nose. "How is your nose?"

Ylva shrugged. "Just a bit of blood. How is your arm?"

Rollo glanced down at it before looking back at her. "It's fine."

"We should clean up." Ylva told him, heading towards her house. "You coming?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked, raising and eyebrow as he tugged his shirt off, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Of course." She grinning, running her eyes up and down his bare chest, and admiring him.

Rollo followed her into her house, watching as she moved over to a bowl of water, washing her face and the ends of her hair where dirt and dust had collected. She glanced at him when she was done, well aware of his eyes on her the whole time. He grinned at her before moving over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close against him. Ylva ran her hands down his chest, kissing his cheek.

"We should clean that cut on your arm. We don't want it to get infected." She told him.

"Alright." He nodded before grabbing a cloth, wiping the small amount of blood from her face that she had missed. "Are you sure your nose is alright?"

"It's fine." She stated, pushing him down into one of the chairs and grabbing a clean cloth, dampening it and wiping his arm. "It isn't deep."

"Good. It will heal quickly." He watched as she continued to clean it before wrapping a small piece of cloth around it to cover it and prevent dirt getting in. "Thank you."

Ylva smiled, kissing his cheek again and getting to her feet, setting about preparing a meal for them.

* * *

Horik swept into Ragnar's room with a single-minded determination. He may have conflicting opinions on the man, but the truth remained that it would be prudent to join their families through marriage. Ragnar had a strong warrior son, and Horik had a beautiful daughter. It made sense, especially if their alliance was to be a long-standing one. Ragnar looked up at his arrival, eyebrows raised.

"May we speak?" Horik inquired.

Ragnar gestured for the king to sit. "Of course."

"Your eldest son Bjorn is a fine young man," Horik remarked as he seated himself, pouring himself some ale from the jug. "You must be very proud. My daughter is quite fascinated with him."

"I have noticed," Ragnar stated. Of course he had – there were few who could miss the obvious attraction and flirtation between Bjorn and Karena.

"How does he feel about her?" Horik asked, although he thought he already knew. Judging by Bjorn's looks in Karena's direction, he found her to be pretty at the very least.

"I can see he has taken a liking to her," Ragnar admitted.

Horik nodded slowly. "I think they should be married. What do you say?"

"It is something I will consider." Ragnar seemed reluctant to give a straight answer, causing Horik to frown. He had no wish to wait around for such a matter, as he considered it to be a pressing one.

"I think they would do well to marry soon, before we raid again." Horik knew that he was pushing, but he was also the king. Ragnar was an earl, but he had once been no more than a farmer. "It would be a smart match, particularly for an alliance."

Ragnar's eyes flicked across to him. "I need time to consider it."

"I understand that, but they care for each other already," Horik focused on the positives of such an arranged marriage. "She will make him a good wife. She will be wanting to know the result of this conversation. Would you like me to tell her no?"

Ragnar assessed him. "What will I gain from this?"

"You will gain a daughter-in-law from a powerful family, grandchildren of royal blood." Horik ticked off on his fingers as Ragnar leaned back. "An alliance with my family. I do not offer my eldest daughter lightly, Ragnar."

"I am aware," Ragnar said.

"I had thought of Rollo, before Bjorn came to Kattegat," Horik admitted. "But she would have been wasted on him. Your brother is older even than you, and she is still a pretty little thing in her youth."

"Alright," Ragnar offered Horik a fleeting smile. "It could prove to be an advantage to us both."

Horik nodded, satisfied. "She will be delighted to hear it. She greatly admires Bjorn."


	9. Intimacy (M)

**Chapter Nine: Intimacy**

* * *

**A/N: Season 4 is just around the corner! So here's a chapter to tide you over until then - including Bjorn and Karena's wedding.**

* * *

"You're getting slow." Ylva commented as she spun out of Rollo's reach, managing to kick him in the leg.

He regained himself before turning to face her again. "I'm still a lot stronger than you."

"But a lot slower." She grinned, however, she was too slow as he lunged at her, his sword clattering to the ground as he grabbed her around the waist, hauling her over his shoulder.

He smirked as she struggled against him, although her attempts were futile. "Poor Ylva."

She rolled her eyes, yelping as he grabbed their things in his other hand and began to walk back towards her house, with Rollo making sure that he walked through the down.

"Put me down." She snapped at him, tugging at his hair as onlookers stared at them. Some in confusion, while others seemed amused.

Rollo winced as she pulled at his hair again as he strode into the house. "Or what?"

"And what will you do now?" She questioned as she continued to struggle against him, pleased when he set her down on her feet.

He smirked at her, his hands still resting upon her waist as he looked down at her. "Did I embarrass you?"

"No." She answered, but her cheeks were tinged pink and he could tell that she was somewhat embarrassed by what had just occurred.

She removed herself from his grip, tugging her shirt off and pushing her pants off. Both were covered in dirt and sweat and she didn't like the feel of them sticking to her skin. Rollo watched her closely, admiring the woman before him. She had an athletic figure due to her years of training to be a warrior, but she still had the soft curves that most women had. She turned her back to him as she put her dirty clothes in a bucket, allowing him a nice view of her behind as she began to un-braid her hair.

He stepped towards her, his hands moving to rest on her hips again as he leant in close to her, whispering into her ear. "Are you undressing for me? Because if so, by all means, keep going."

"Perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't. You seemed to have enjoyed it anyway." She leant back against, feeling the fabric of his shirt brushing against her back as he kissed along her neck.

She spun around in his arms, pressing her lips to his as her arms slid up his arms and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands moved from her hips to caress along her side, before moving up to cup her breasts. As his hands moved, so did his lips as they kissed along her neck, leaving her a moaning mess in his hands.

"You smell." She commented, breaking the haze between them as he drew his mouth away from her neck to look at her.

"So do you." He retorted, prompting her to laugh. "Shall we wash?"

"Of course." She smiled before moving to make a bath.

Once the water was boiled and she had poured it into the tub she let Rollo climb in first before getting in herself. She leant back against him, happily sitting in his lap as the hot water relieved the stress in her muscles, allowing them to relax after their day of training.

"How is Jakob?" Rollo questioned, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"He is well." Ylva replied, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on his shoulder.

Rollo kissed her cheek, resting one of his hands on her stomach. "Does he wish to learn to use a sword someday?"

"He does." She nodded, humming in content as he traced patterns on her stomach.

Rollo began to kiss along her neck in between his words, smirking as she moaned. "Did you wish me to train him?"

"I would ask no other." She told him, running her fingers down the side of his cheek as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Because I am the best, of course." He grinned, winking at her.

* * *

Erlendur and Karena sat by the fire and awaited their father's return, Karena more anxiously than her elder brother. It was no secret that he had gone to discuss a marriage to Bjorn with Ragnar, and she found herself awaiting the verdict. Seeking to calm her nerves, she glanced at her brother, who was in possession of the ale jug. He was not looking at all pleased, a permanent scowl across his features.

"Can I have some more?" She gestured to the jug that sat on the table in front of her brother.

Erlendur held it out of her reach. "No. I doubt Father would be happy if I let you drink more."

Karena frowned. They drank at feasts all the time, why was it so different now? Before she could challenge her brother, the door opened and Horik walked in. Karena practically sprinted over to her father, hands clasped and green eyes wide with hope. He offered his daughter a small smile.

"It seems you are to be married, Karena."

"Really?" Karena could not disguise how thrilled she was. She had been a little worried that Ragnar would not agree, but now her dreams had come to fruition. She knew that Bjorn would be a good husband to her.

Horik turned his attention upon his son. "Erlendur, you must witness the consummation as your mother will not be able to attend the ceremony."

Karena flushed. She had almost forgotten about that. Noble and royal families were required to have two witnesses from each family to ensure the consummation had occurred. It was embarrassing, certainly, but necessary for high-ranking families such as Horik's and Ragnar's. The thought of Erlendur being there instead of her mother made her feel a bit nauseous.

"Why? I do not see a need for it." Erlendur was unimpressed.

"It seems that Erlendur is unable to do anything without first complaining, Father," Karena said lightly, shooting a glare at her older brother. "I honestly don't care what you wish to do. It's _my_ wedding, it isn't about you."

Horik frowned. Erlendur and Karena never used to bicker so, but since Ari's death, their dynamic seemed to have changed immensely.

"Children."

"All he has done is complain about Bjorn," Karena protested. Ever since she and Ragnar's eldest son had begun flirting, Erlendur had expressed nothing but disapproval. Now that they were to marry, Erlendur's complaints still had not stopped.

"You are acting like a spoilt brat, sister," Erlendur said mockingly, his eyes gleaming even as Karena shoved him angrily. It was as though her irritation served to amuse him. In truth, she did not understand his aversion to her marriage to Bjorn – although a tiny part of her told her that he may be slightly jealous, considering he had revealed that he had incestuous feelings for her.

Horik threw up his hands and walked out of the room, clearly despairing of the fact that his children were fighting over something like a marriage. Karena walked over and examined the jug. She wondered what would happen if she were to drink all of it. Would it make her dizzy or sick?

"Why don't you want me to be happy, brother?" she asked. "Why do you so hate the thought of me marrying him?"

Erlendur shrugged his shoulders, sitting back down in front of the fire. "Marry him, for all I care."

"Then why object?" Karena cautiously filled her cup with wine. She felt that she needed more and more of it in his presence. "Why try to stop it if you don't care?"

"I do not trust him," Erlendur responded, although Karena knew what that meant. He didn't trust Bjorn with her.

"Ari would have been pleased for me," she murmured, watching the flames dance as she drained her cup. It tasted bitter and made her wince, but she drank it anyway. "Ari would have given his blessing."

Erlendur glanced over his shoulder at her. "Ari was weak."

"And every day, I wish it was you who had been slain in battle and not him." Karena filled her cup up again. Perhaps the alcohol was making her more daring, for it was something she did not think she would have dared to say sober, but something that had been on her mind for quite some time.

Seeing that his sister was becoming more and more intoxicated, Erlendur pushed himself to his feet, crossing over to Karena. She shrank away from him, but he simply removed the cup from her hand and set it on the table.

"The gods do not seem to care what we wish for," Erlendur said bluntly.

* * *

Karena thought her wedding dress was extremely beautiful, but that it didn't flatter her at all. The neck dipped low, in a fashion that would have showed cleavage on a curvier woman, but she felt that it emphasised the fact she had small breasts. With the ceremony over, she was attempting to distract herself from the fact that she and Bjorn would soon have to consummate their marriage. She absent-mindedly traced patterns on her new husband's wrist, glancing at him.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," Bjorn admitted.

"Have you been with a woman before?" Karena inquired. She did not judge men who had – Bjorn was a handsome young man, it made sense that he had likely bedded other women before. Yet she was astounded when he shook his head.

"No."

"Friends, we have come here tonight to see my daughter and Ragnar's son wed, and they have been." Horik clambered to his feet, a drink in hand. His loud voice ensured that silence fell across the hall. "Now, it is time for them to be bedded."

Bjorn reached across to squeeze Karena's hand reassuringly. This was the part that they were not looking forward to. Although sex was meant to be enjoyable, the first time was always awful, especially when witnesses were there. The act would no doubt be awkward, and it frightened Karena a little.

She clambered to her feet and followed him from the hall, attempting to ignore the fact that her hand was shaking in his. When they reached the bedchamber, she was relieved that there was a curtain separating the bed from the four chairs that had been assembled for the witnesses. It was sheer, and they would be able to get the general gist of what was going on, but it allowed Karena and Bjorn a small element of privacy.

Karena could not help but feel self-conscious, very aware of the others watching them. Bjorn gently gripped her chin, turning her face so that she was focusing only on him. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. After a few moments, Karena stopped thinking about anything except the young man she was with, kissing back passionately. Her hands roamed tentatively down his muscular chest, and she was struck by her need to see him shirtless.

Her small hands tugged at the fabric, and Bjorn lifted his arms and pulled his shirt over his head. Karena marvelled at his muscular form, although she was a little afraid – Bjorn was so much bigger than her, and she wondered if that would complicate matters. She took a deep breath as Bjorn's lips trailed down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites as he unlaced the front of her dress.

When the dress loosened around her, Karena let it slide down her shoulders so that it clung to the subtle curves of her breasts. Bjorn's eyes were drawn there, and then his hands too, groping at her. His hands were shaking slightly, as if he was restraining himself. Karena turned and crawled onto the bed, lying down on her back and reaching for the hem of her dress. Bjorn slid it up her legs, the fabric tickling her bare skin. He kissed across her bare shoulder as she undid his pants with fumbling fingers.

Karena spread her legs apart, feeling awkward and exposed. Bjorn loomed over her, his blue eyes a little concerned. She licked her lips and offered him a brief nod. The wedding night was no place for heated kisses and pleasurable touches. They were expected to get the deed done with, that they both understood. Bjorn positioned himself between her legs, before surging forward and pushing into her.

It hurt. Karena whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder. The stinging pain was over in a moment, but there was still an ache between her legs, a dull throbbing. Bjorn remained still above her, kissing her neck gently to try and get her to relax. Karena let her head fall back and took a deep breath, her legs shifting to slide around Bjorn's waist as he started to thrust slowly.

Bjorn's movements made Karena accustomed to the feeling of having him inside her, and despite the discomfort, she found that she didn't mind it so much. He further loosened the laces of her dress, tugging it down to access her breasts. His lips trailed over them, before he started to tease her nipples with his tongue. Karena gave a little gasp of pleasure, writhing around beneath him.

Bjorn's movements became faster, the bed creaking beneath them. Karena could not say she was enjoying herself immensely, but every now and then, Bjorn's attentions managed to coax a soft moan or a little gasp from her. He nudged her legs further apart, the new angle meaning he could move deeper inside her.

Karena clutched at his shoulders as his thrusts became harder and less controlled. His groans of pleasure told her that he was close to finishing – and after a few moments, he did, climaxing with a loud grunt. Karena was panting, her entire body covered in a sheen of sweat as Bjorn withdrew from her.

Erlendur was the first to get to his feet and walk out of the room. Ragnar instead approached the bed, batting aside the curtain to examine the sheets. Karena flushed and covered her breasts, before following his gaze and noticing a few small spots of blood on the bed. Evidence that she had been a virgin. Ragnar glanced at Horik, raising his eyebrows.

"There is blood. She was a virgin. Are you satisfied, King Horik?"

"I am indeed." Horik's gaze swept between his mortified eldest daughter and her new husband, before he and Ragnar followed Lagertha from the bedchamber, leaving Bjorn and Karena alone.

Bjorn stretched himself out, and Karena's eyes swept over his body briefly. He was much bigger than her, but he had been gentle with her, and there hadn't been as much pain as she had been dreading. She gathered her dress around her, huddling in a ball on her side, yawning.

"Karena? Are you alright?" Bjorn sounded a bit worried.

She nodded. "Sleepy."

Bjorn pressed close to her, putting an arm around her waist. Karena could not help but smile, and she knew that she was fortunate – her husband was a kind, good man who cared for her and would look after her.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

Karena saw no need to lie. "I think it would have been more enjoyable had my father and brother not been watching."

Bjorn pressed a kiss to the top of her head, stroking back her curls. "I think it will be more so next time."


	10. Bliss (M)

**Chapter Ten: Bliss**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying Season 4! Here's another chapter - this one is mainly a bit of a filler for what's to come, but we hope you like it nonetheless.**

* * *

Jakob sat watching Rollo as he ate the breakfast his mother had placed in front of him near an hour ago. Rollo had already begun drinking, despite how early it was in the day. This both intrigued and confused Jakob. He was too young to remember his father, and did not know whether it was customary for men to begin to drink mead so early in the morning. Although he had noticed that Rollo was fond of drinking.

"What?" Rollo finally broke the silence that had captured the two of them. He did not understand why the child was watching him.

"You drink too much." Jakob remarked bluntly. He was not one to beat around the bush. From a young age his mother had told him to speak what was on his mind, if it was the time and place.

Rollo frowned. "I do not."

"Yes you do." Jakob argued, his brows furrowing at the thought that Rollo was arguing with him. It was clearly the truth.

Rollo raised an eyebrow. Clearly the child was determined to prove that he was right. Not that he knew much regarding the matter. "You're what, six?"

"Nearly eight." Jakob puffed his chest out, attempting to make himself look older than he was. He didn't appreciate Rollo thinking he was younger than he was.

"I see." Rollo nodded slowly.

Jakob kept eating, words tumbling from his mouth in between bites. "I do not know what mother sees in you, but you make her happy."

"You're cheeky." Rollo had grown fond of Jakob, but he was also still adjusting to the child. "I'm glad I make her happy though."

"I like you more than I used to." Jakob told him as he finished his food.

The words intrigued Rollo as he finished his mead, opting not to drink another. He knew Ylva was not fond of his habit. "Why is that?"

"Because you have made her happy." Jakob shrugged, his tone suggestion that it should've be more than obvious to Rollo.

The two halted their conversation as Ylva walked back into the room. She had been performing her morning duties and had left the two to entertain themselves. Jakob bid her a hello before walking back into his room, leaving Ylva and Rollo alone in the small kitchen. He watched her as she began to clean the dishes from their morning meal.

"Hello." Rollo smiled, watching her as she continued to clean, brushing her hair from her face. "Are you well?"

"Yes, are you?" She responded to him, walking over after drying her hands, sitting in his lap. Rollo kissed her cheek before stretching out, amusement crossing his features as she raked her eyes over him. "Something amusing?"

Rollo shook his head, but the grin did not leave his face. "No."

* * *

Karena woke the next morning feeling sore but satisfied. Last night's rigorous activity had not been entirely pleasant for her, but she was determined to try again. As her husband stirred beside her, she pushed herself to her feet. It was before dawn and no one in the village would be stirring after the previous night's celebrations. But Karena fancied a dip in the cool depths of the ocean. Bjorn opened his eyes and inspected her sleepily.

"I am going to bathe in the lake." Karena tugged one of the furs around herself to conceal her body. Although her husband had seen her almost completely naked, she was still self-conscious. "Do you want to join me?"

"Of course." Bjorn sat up slowly, tugging his pants up. Gathering the furs tightly around her body, Karena slipped out of their room and down towards the shore. The morning light was only just beginning to brighten Kattegat, and she dropped the furs and waded into the water. It was icy against her skin at first, but she grew accustomed to it almost immediately. She had never been a very good swimmer though, so she didn't venture too deep – just deep enough so that the water rose above the swell of her breasts.

Bjorn followed her out, sliding his arms around her waist and dragging her to him. She smiled and boldly kissed him. She did not fear rejection anymore. It was clear that Bjorn desired her, and he was her husband in any case. All of this was new to both of them. Her dripping fingers trailed down his chest, head tilting back as his lips travelled down to her neck. He picked her up easily, shifting her legs so that they wrapped around his waist.

Karena moaned as she felt his hard length brushing against her. Although a little uncertain of how well this would go in the water, she was more than happy to give it a try. When Bjorn looked down at her, she licked her lips and nodded. Bjorn palmed at her breast with one of his hands, while the other slipped down to shift himself into position.

Karena took a deep breath as Bjorn pushed into her. It still took a moment to adjust to being filled by him, but there was no pain as there had been the night before, only mild discomfort. She rested her hands on his shoulders as he started to thrust, his movements made a little sluggish by the water. She gasped and fisted her hands in his hair, and he leaned down to suck her nipples, hard from arousal and the cold morning breeze.

Despite her fear of being caught, Karena found herself enjoying this immensely. She rocked her hips against Bjorn, burying her face in his shoulder as he moved deeper within her. Bjorn's movements became slightly faster, and his heated kisses against her neck didn't completely stifle his groans of pleasure. After a few last deep thrusts, Bjorn grunted loudly as he finished.

Karena's legs were shaking as she unwrapped them from his waist. He set her down, tracing patterns up and down her back with his fingers. There was such tenderness in his eyes, and she knew that it was about more than just sex with Bjorn. She planted a kiss on his cheek and waded back out of the water to the shore. She was completely content in her marriage, and hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

Ylva had been having a wondrous sleep before her son had bounded into their room, shaking her. "What is it?"

"I had a night terror.' Jakob murmured, his tone slightly shaky as he glanced over at Rollo who had rolled over.

Ylva sighed before shifting, allowing Jakob room to slot between her and Rollo, who had woken shortly after her. "Come on. In the bed."

Jakob crawled in between them, nestling into the blankets as Ylva drew the covers up, kissing his cheek. Rollo watched the two of them, waiting for them to stop shifting in the bed so he could go back to sleep. He glanced at Ylva to see her watching him. He offered her a small smile as Jakob stared up at him wide-eyed.

"Morning." Jakob whispered, however it sounded much louder in the quiet darkness.

Rollo stretched out, trying to accommodate his large frame in the small space he was provided. He watched as Ylva put an arm around her son, who buried his face in her side. "What were the night terrors about?"

Jakob smiled slightly as his mother stroked his hair tenderly. "People dying in battle."

"You don't need to worry about that for many years yet." Rollo assured him.

"One day I will be a great warrior. Just like you." Jakob told him, having reached an age where he was beginning to grow curious about the art of fighting.

Rollo chuckled at the words. "I will have to train you."

"You will train me?" Jakob was unable to keep the excitement from his voice at the prospect of being trained by Rollo.

"If your mother allows it." Rollo told him, glancing at Ylva who was watching the two of them.

Ylva nodded. "Of course I will allow it."

Jakob yawned as he went to reply again, however he had decided it was time to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, drifting off as Rollo stroked his hair in a comforting manner. Ylva continued to watch the two of them, wondering how she had ended up having such a wonderful child and man in her life.

She moved her gaze from Jakob to Rollo as she heard him yawn. 'Sleep."

Rollo nodded. "Are you?"

"I am undecided.' She kissed his cheek. "You are good with him."

Rollo grinned at the compliment, pulling both her and Jakob close to him. His arms encircled them protectively as Ylva nestled her face in the crook of his neck. "Well, I did have practise with Bjorn."

* * *

Bjorn lifted his head as his father strolled into his room. Karena had gone to dine with her family, and it seemed that Bjorn's family were just as eager to hear about how he had found the wedding night. He had already endured a lengthy discussion with Lagertha, and now his father would no doubt want to talk about the same thing. Ragnar's eyes were glittering as he grinned down at his son.

"How did you find last night?"

Bjorn nodded slowly. "It was good."

"How was she this morning?" Ragnar inquired. Bjorn's mind drifted to earlier when he and Karena had sex in the ocean. It had certainly been different from the previous night, and he could tell she was still a little unsure and self-conscious. Yet Bjorn thought she was beautiful. Many women he knew were shield-maidens, and so they possessed very athletic figures. Karena's body was soft curves and skin unmarred by battle. Although not a curvaceous young woman, her body still had subtle contours that Bjorn found pleasing.

"How did you know?" Bjorn asked.

"She was limping at breakfast." Ragnar smirked, flopping back across his son's bed and clasping his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "I will be a grandfather before I know it."

"You would enjoy it," Bjorn stated. His half-brothers, Aslaug's sons, were still very little. A grandchild would be similar in age, so it was nothing that Ragnar would not be used to.

"What makes you say that?" Ragnar glanced at him. "Would you enjoy being a father?"

"I would," Bjorn said with certainty. It would no doubt be some time before Karena became with child, but they were old enough to be parents, and both of them had younger siblings they'd cared for in the past.

Ragnar scoffed. "You have not been married long at all. Soon you will see what it is like. Just remember who her father is."

"I am well aware." Bjorn knew that Karena's father was a King, that he had technically married about his station.

"Then also be aware that she may be quite like him," Ragnar warned, surprising Bjorn. Anyone who knew Karena was aware that she was sweet, compassionate and friendly. She could not be less like Horik if she tried.

"I do not think she is."

"That is because you are besotted with her." Ragnar's tone was somewhat mocking. "Do you love her, Bjorn?"

He shook his head. "I do not know her well enough yet."

Ragnar grinned knowingly. "Ah. So it is just lust."

"I do care for her," Bjorn insisted. He may not love Karena yet, but he was protective of her, and wanted to keep her safe. In time, he had no doubt that such feelings would come. For an arranged marriage, it had worked out rather well.

"She is a pretty girl," Ragnar admitted, ruffling his son's hair. "You will make fine children."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Ylva questioned as she brushed the younger woman's hair. It was the first time the two had seen each other since the wedding.

"Sore." Karena admitted, wincing as Ylva pulled at a particularly stubborn knot in her hair.

"That is to be expected." Ylva nodded, vaguely remembering what it had been like the first few times for her.

"He was good to me." Karena told her, knowing that it could have been much worse for her.

Ylva nodded. Bjorn was a good man and would make a kind husband for the young woman in front of her. "Well, that is all one can ask for."

Karena shifted in her chair as Ylva began to intricately braid her hair. "We did it again this morning."

Ylva raised and eyebrow. "How was it?"

"Much better than the first time. But still not...I do not know. Are women meant to enjoy it?" Karena questioned, looking over her shoulder at the older woman. She felt so naïve asking the questions, but couldn't help wanting to know.

"It takes a few goes. I found it uncomfortable at first with my husband." Ylva responded, finishing Karena's hair and stepping back.

Karena examined her hair, smiling slightly. "Bjorn tries. He does."

"I am sure he does, but you will take time to adjust to it. Give it a week, my dear." Ylva smiled at her as she got to her feet.

Karena nodded. "He is a very sweet husband."

"He seems the type. Unlike his uncle." Ylva grinned.

Karena raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Bjorn is sweet, Rollo is not. I heard you were set to marry him originally." Ylva had heard the rumours weeks before and it had astonished her that her father would've considered such a marriage. Bjorn was a far better man for his daughter than Rollo.

"Not set. It was a suggestion." Karena told her as she fixed her dress. "He is much older than me."

Ylva nodded. "Old enough to be your father."

"My father is very happy about my marriage, my brother not so much." Karena admitted. She wished her brother was more accepting of her marriage.


	11. Where Loyalties Lie (M)

**Chapter Eleven: Where Loyalties Lie**

* * *

**A/N: Another update in time for today's episode! I hope you all enjoy this chapter - we're heading towards the end of Season 2.**

* * *

Karena was fully aware of her husband's eyes on her as she changed into her nightdress. They had been married for almost a week now, but she found herself enjoying it immensely. Perhaps it was simply the thrill of marital bliss. Bjorn was very good to her, paying her attention but also giving her space. They were only sixteen and nineteen, so both of them also enjoyed the sexual aspects of their relationship.

Karena swept her brown curls over her shoulders, watching as Bjorn's blue eyes raked over her form approvingly. There was a lustful gleam there, and it was clear what his intentions were as he approached her, catching her by the waist and tugging her against him. He kissed her passionately, and she playfully nipped at his bottom lip. The action seemed to arouse her husband, because he backed her against the wall, lips working at her neck as his nimble fingers unlaced her nightgown.

Karena let her head fall back, her eyes fluttering closed as she succumbed to Bjorn's ministrations. His hands fondled at her breasts through her loosened nightgown, causing her to moan softly. A triumphant smirk crossed Bjorn's lips and Karena shifted slightly, deliberately letting her dress slip off one shoulder. The simple motion made Bjorn's control snap and he tore her dress open. Karena gasped as he picked her up, dropping her on the bed before making quick work of tugging his clothes off.

When Bjorn went to crawl on top of her, Karena flipped them, straddling his lap as he watched her with raised eyebrows. She started to grind against him, running her hands down his bare chest. Bjorn let his head fall back, groaning in pleasure. Karena shifted around a little to lower herself onto his cock, licking her lips as she adjusted.

Bjorn's hands rested on her hips as Karena set a slow but steady pace, rocking her hips against him. His hands travelled upwards to her bouncing breasts, groping at them firmly. She let her head fall back, hair tickling her back. Despite their fairly frequent bouts of sex since they had been married, she had not yet rode Bjorn like this. She had to say that she found it thoroughly pleasurable. There was a strange feeling building up within her with every thrust of Bjorn's hips. He was buried deep inside her, but there was no pain or discomfort.

Karena's hands gripped at Bjorn's sweat-slick shoulders, searching for leverage as she continued to ride him. The pleasure heightened, Karena's cries of pleasure ringing through their room as Bjorn rolled his hips to meet hers. Intense heat coiled within her and a loud, long moan escaped her as she reached her peak, rutting her hips uncontrollably against him.

Bjorn was breathing heavily as he flipped her onto her back, pushing her legs further apart as she came down from the high she had just experienced. She fisted her hands in his blonde hair as he slowed down, moving at a torturous pace that caused Karena to moan in frustration.

"Don't tease…" she whispered huskily.

"Why not?" Bjorn's tone was playful, but then his thrusts became harder and faster. The bed creaked beneath them as Karena desperately tried to meet each stroke, rocking her hips and clutching at his biceps. Her loud moans encouraged Bjorn, who was close to finishing judging by his short, sharp thrusts. He pumped roughly into her a few more times before grunting and stiffening up. Karena cried out as she reached yet another high, stroking Bjorn's hair when he collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were panting, exhausted from the effort of their lovemaking. Bjorn drew away from her to roll onto his back, and Karena watched the rise and fall of his muscular chest with fascination. In the first few days of their marriage, he had been very careful with her, always afraid that he would harm her. She was quite glad that he had not been so controlled this time, for she felt that she quite enjoyed fucking like animals.

Karena slipped close to him, resting her damp head against his shoulder. Bjorn smiled at her, slinging an arm around her waist to hold her close against him and pressing a kiss to her curls. Karena felt completely at peace, but both of them knew that while the gods may give with one hand, they could take away with the other.

* * *

"I don't approve of him." Helena voiced to Ylva as the two women sat watching Jakob and Rollo.

Ylva glanced sideways at her aunt, not wanting the conversation to fall into an argument. "He is good with him."

"But is he with you?" Helena questioned.

Ylva nodded. It had been a long time for her since she had found a man to make her happy, and she was more than content with spending time in Rollo's company. He always managed to make her feel happier and calmer. "Yes. He makes me happy."

Helena made a noise of contempt before continuing to speak. "Does Jakob know that you are spreading your legs for this Rollo."

Ylva shook her head. Her son was still not of an age where he needed to know of the intimacy between he and Rollo. If anything, he would realise before she spoke about it with him. "No and he doesn't need to. Besides, I won't be sleeping with anyone for a while."

Helena glanced at her niece, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity. "And why is that?"

Ylva hesitated a moment. She knew it would seem more real when she spoke it out loud, and she also knew that her aunt would be contemptuous about the whole situation. "I'm with child."

She saw Helena tense as the words left her mouth, leaving her with a feeling of regret. "You are unmarried, and pregnant with the child of a traitor."

"You were with child before you married." Ylva pointed out, having heard the stories before.

Helena scoffed, not seeing how their situations were anywhere near alike. "You aren't even intending to marry the man."

"Perhaps we will marry." Ylva muttered as she watched Rollo and Jakob together. Jakob was running around and laughing as Rollo just watched him, a grin plastered to his face. "He is good with him. He needs a father figure in his life."

"And that happens to be Rollo?" Helena shook her head. In her mind, Rollo was the same man that he had been years ago, and she could not see past that. "We all know what kind of man Rollo is."

"He has changed." Ylva reasoned with her. She wished her aunt would believe her and accept that he was now apart of her life. She didn't want her family to come between her relationship, or visa versa, but she couldn't help the gut feeling that it was headed that way. "I think it is time that you left."

"When will I next be able to see Jakob?" She questioned as she moved towards the door, knowing that she was no longer welcome in the house.

Helena moved over to where Jakob and Rollo were playing, drawing Jakob aside and speaking to him in a low murmur. Rollo watched for a moment before deciding to move over to where Ylva was standing in the doorway. He could tell from her tense posture that he conversation with her aunt had not been an overly pleasant one. He kissed her cheek as he reached her, watching the small but fleeting smile that graced her features.

"Did she say something else?" He questioned, standing beside her and watching the two.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." She told him, coming off more aggressive than she intended.

"I was just curious." Rollo was slightly taken aback by her tone, but knew not to push anything. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know." She smiled before standing on her toes and giving him a chaste kiss before heading back inside, going back to her cleaning duties that she had been putting off all morning.

* * *

Karena sat with her father and older brother, taking slow mouthfuls of her food. It was not the first time that she had dined with them since her marriage to Bjorn, but she could feel Horik's eyes boring into her. He was assessing her, and she could only wonder why. The King put his fork down, examining his eldest daughter.

"I see you have a new necklace, Karena. Did your husband buy that for you?"

"Yes." Karena glanced down at the pendant that hung between her breasts.

Erlendur's eyes narrowed slightly. "He is very generous."

"He cares for me," Karena shot back, a little defensively. She knew that Erlendur always had a negative opinion of Bjorn, even now that they were married.

"Perhaps." Horik took another sip of his drink. "Tell me, do you please him in bed?"

Karena was absolutely mortified. She did not see how her sex life with Bjorn was relevant at all, and much less why her father needed to know about such a matter. Her cheeks flamed with heat and she toyed with the pendant between her breasts, drawing Erlendur's attention there. She dropped the pendant.

"Father, I hardly think this is dinnertime conversation."

Horik was relentless. "Yes or no?"

"Well, yes, but…" Karena was not going to lie. Both she and Bjorn thoroughly enjoyed the sexual aspect of their relationship. Erlendur likewise seemed confused as to why this mattered, throwing Horik an irritated look.

"Why is this important?"

"Your sister needs to know how to keep a man happy," Horik stated, "For our gain. Bjorn is Ragnar's son, a formidable ally or enemy. If Karena has control over him, we could use him."

"I don't like this idea," Karena murmured, catching on quickly. Sex was something that was meant to be for the purpose of producing children, and also for somewhat selfish pleasure. What her father was suggesting was that she use sex as a weapon, use her body against Bjorn. It was a concept that was unthinkable to her. "Ragnar is our ally."

Horik nodded. "For now."

Karena's heart was hammering in her chest. Horik had been so determined for her and Bjorn to marry to secure an alliance. Now it seemed as though he was unsure about that alliance. She did not understand what had made her father change his mind so quickly, but she knew that he did not regret having her marry Bjorn. It sounded as though he thought Bjorn could be useful.

* * *

"Enter." Karena called out as she heard a soft knock on her door. She had not been expecting anyone to visit her today, but the surprise was a nice one and she hoped it was a welcome one as she placed her book down.

She watched as the door opened to reveal Ylva standing there, her dark hair braided out of her face. Karena noticed that she looked quite worn down and tired, as if she was unwell. "Karena."

"Ylva." Karena smiled, gesturing for the older woman to sit down across from her.

Ylva took the seat, returning her smile. "Are you well?"

"I am. And yourself?" Karena replied politely, although she already knew the answer. She could see that her friend was not well, but she also knew her to be someone who would not concern another if she could handle it herself.

"I'm alright. I wanted to ask you a question regarding herbs." Ylva explained, knowing that Karena had an affinity for anything herbal.

Karena rested her hands on her knees, flattening the creases in her skirt out of habit. "Yes?"

"I need something that will... Do you have any herbs that will cause a woman to be rid of a child before its birth?" Ylva questioned, the question catching in her throat mid sentence. She did not know if she truly wished to rid herself of the child, but at the same time she did not think it a good time to be having one.

"I...I have no need of such herbs. I am trying to get with child, not rid myself of one. Why?" Karena questioned. It was a weird notion to her, the thought of someone wanting to rid themselves of a child, although she supposed she did not know the circumstances. "Rollo's child?"

Ylva nodded, not wanting to elaborate on the situation. "Yes."

Karena continued to fiddle through her drawers, unable to find anything that would help the older woman. "You may be able to get some from Siggy or Lagertha. You don't want to keep it?"

"I do not think it would be a wise idea." Ylva explained to her. After her conversation with her aunt she couldn't help but think that it would be better and easier to rid herself of the child before speaking with Rollo about it. "Thank you for your help."


	12. Wessex

**Chapter Twelve: Wessex**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Only a few more chapters now until the end of Season 2...which is going to mean big things for everyone ;) A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, we really appreciate the feedback. Please let us know what you think of this chapter :D**

* * *

It was odd to Karena, eating breakfast with Ragnar. Perhaps it would have been less so if Bjorn had been present, but the Earl of Kattegat had insisted he wanted to get to know his son's wife better. Karena was not quite sure what to make of Ragnar. He had a definite presence, yet he was an eccentric man. Ragnar observed her over their food, blue eyes searching her keenly.

"Is he treating you well?"

"He is." Karena allowed a smile to grace her features. "Bjorn is very affectionate."

"He would get that from his mother," Ragnar stated, eyes glittering, "Does he make you happy?"

"He does." Karena finished her food, setting her plate aside. "He seems to care for me."

She wondered what exactly to talk to Ragnar about. Perhaps if she was a shield-maiden they would have more in common. Yet like most men, Ragnar no doubt saw her as a delicate flower. Battles and blood were not the sort of thing that were often brought up around Karena, even within her own family. She tried anyway.

"My father and brother are eager to raid with you."

"Good." Ragnar tilted his head to the side. "How is your brother? He seems to enjoy your company."

Karena nodded slowly. "We are quite close, especially since Ari's death."

"Sexually?" Ragnar inquired, and she felt as though the air had left her lungs. No one had seen Erlendur kiss her that time after the blood eagle, so she was beginning to wonder how he had found out. She blinked a few times, before staring at her hands.

"I…I don't know what you mean. I have never engaged in sexual relations with my brother, nor do I wish to. I think you are mistaken."

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she slowly came to realisation that the only person she had told about the incident was Bjorn…which meant that Bjorn must have told his father. Karena felt first hurt and betrayed, but those feelings quickly morphed into a far stronger one: rage. She was furious that her husband would have shared what she had told him.

"Don't be angry with Bjorn," Ragnar said, leaning back in his chair.

Karena's brow furrowed into a frown. "What did he say to you?"

"He was concerned," Ragnar admitted, although Karena was not certain that was the truth. It had been a little while now since Erlendur had made advances towards her, and clearly it was a subject that Bjorn had recently brought up with his father. She could not help but continue to feel angry at her husband. He had no right to tell Ragnar what Karena had said in confidence. He would have to be spoken to.

* * *

Ylva raked her hair back as she scrubbed the last of the blood from the floor, throwing the bloodied rags into the fire as she pushed herself to her feet. She could still feel the slight ebbing pain through her body as she pulled her dress over her head. She pulled another from the drawer, dragging it over her head before she set about cleaning the blood from her hands.

"Ylva?" Rollo frowned as he watched her cleaning the blood from herself.

Ylva glanced at him, wiping her hands on the towel beside the small bowl. "You're home."

"What happened?" He questioned, moving over to her, examining her hands.

She pulled away from him, taking the bowl and emptying the water outside. "Nothing."

"Don't lie." Rollo frowned, looking around the place. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that something had.

"It doesn't matter." She sighed, glancing over at him as she began to braid her hair back out of her face.

"Tell me." He pushed, wanting to know what had happened.

Ylva paused for a moment before looking over at him. "I resolved a problem I had."

"Which was?" He asked, moving in front of her and placing his arm on her shoulder. He was worried about her. "Ylva."

"I was with child." She explained, watching as he stepped away from her, confusion registering on his face. "I found out the other night. That's why my Aunt and I argued."

"But you didn't tell me." Rollo clenched his jaw, gripping the back of the chair he was beside tightly.

Ylva sighed heavily. "I knew you wouldn't want it."

"You never even asked me." He snapped at her as she poured herself a drink keeping her back to him. "You could have spoken to me."

"What would you have said?" She questioned, spinning around to face him.

"I don't know, but I would have had a choice!" He exclaimed, unable to confine the anger he was feeling any longer.

"I thought you'd be angry." Ylva countered, sitting down and watching him.

Rollo sighed heavily, sitting down across from her. While he understood why she had done it, he couldn't help but feel angry. "I'm angry that you didn't say anything."

* * *

Karena stormed into the room she shared with her husband, watching as he packed up his things. They would soon be leaving to raid. Although no shield-maiden, Karena would accompany her husband…for 'moral support' as her father put it. She had no doubts as to his intentions. He wanted her to keep a close eye on Bjorn.

"What did you say to Ragnar?" she demanded, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Bjorn looked a bit astonished. "About?"

"You said something about Erlendur," Karena snapped. She did not have the time to jog his memory, but knew the mention of her brother would alert him to exactly what he had done to upset her. He looked confused for a moment – he and his wife usually got on very well.

"I was worried," Bjorn insisted. "I wanted advice."

"You told him that Erlendur kissed me and admitted that he wanted to have sex with me?" Karena asked, folding her arms over her chest. Normally, she thought her husband was very sweet and caring towards her. However she did not approve of him spilling her secrets to Ragnar.

"I said he had sexual feelings towards you," Bjorn admitted, crossing over and taking his wife's hands in his own. Karena jerked back, pulling her hands from his grasp.

"Why would you do that? It just happened once. Has he said or done something that troubles you?"

Bjorn shook his head. "No."

"Then don't talk about my brother to other people again," Karena warned, her voice hard as steel.

Her husband's eyes flared with anger, and for a moment Karena thought perhaps she had been too harsh. She had only wished for him to understand that she didn't want to give her brother a bad reputation, and she didn't think what had happened was any concern of Ragnar's. Instead she felt as though she had driven a wedge between them, causing issues within the first few months of their marriage.

"Fine." Bjorn sat down heavily, tugging his boots onto his feet and not looking at his wife. "I won't let such things worry me again."

Karena sighed and raked a hand through her dark curls in frustration. She did not want to fight with Bjorn. She truly did care for her husband. She just wished that he could understand why she had become so irritated with him.

* * *

She didn't know why it fascinated her, but Ylva often found herself watching Rollo sleep of a morning. She was almost always the first to awaken of the two, and she rather enjoyed the moments where she laid on her stomach as she observed him. She thought he looked younger and more peaceful when he slept, and didn't carry the brooding look he always seemed to have.

Rollo shifted in his sleep, his mouth open slightly as he lightly snored. Ylva rested her head on his chest, listening to the even beating of his heart. She slipped an arm around his chest, kissing his cheek as he began to stir. She continued to watch him as he cracked one eye open, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned gruffly, his voice hoarse from being unused during the night.

"Admiring you." Ylva replied, a smile playing at her lips.

Rollo slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him. "Why?"

"Because I love you." She answered, kissing his cheek.

"You feel bad about the baby." He sighed heavily, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

Ylva propped herself up on her elbow so she could look directly at him before replying. "That doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you, Rollo."

Rollo paused for a moment, considering her words. He was sure he felt the same, but he also still held a bit of self-doubt that he would do something that would cause her to leave him. "I… I love you too."

Ylva kissed his cheek before rolling out of the bed and stretching, sighing happily as her joints cracked and muscles stretched. She wandered out of their room, searching around for some food to cook for breakfast. Rollo followed her, tugging on a shirt as he did so before sitting down at the small table, watching her.

"I should see Ragnar." He told her, smiling as he listened to her hum to herself.

Ylva glanced at him from where she had dragged a pot over the fire. "Why's that?"

"We are going west again soon." He explained as he leant back in the chair.

"Ah, how soon are we speaking of?" She was keen to raid again, but part of her did not want to as she had her child.

Rollo shrugged. He and Ragnar were still uncertain as to when exactly they were planning to leave. "I am unsure. Will you join us?"

"Of course I will join."

* * *

The journey to the kingdom of Wessex had not been a pleasant one. Karena had been quite seasick during the voyage, and Bjorn had done his best to take care of her. They had forgiven one another for their dispute before their departure, particularly because there was now a bigger dispute in play: one between their fathers. Karena listened intently as Horik and Ragnar argued.

"I believe we should talk to Ecbert, see if we can get some land." Ragnar's words did not surprise Karena. He had once been a farmer, after all. Land was important to him, but her father did not share these goals. They had come to conquer, not farm.

"No. We should attack."

Karena considered what both men were saying. Although she could not say she knew much about agriculture, she could see why Ragnar thought having land in Wessex would be beneficial. She leaned forward, keen to contribute her opinion.

"I agree with Ragnar."

Horik turned to glare at his daughter, but she glared right back. She would make it clear to her father that she was a woman with her own opinion, not just a pawn. He wanted her to use Bjorn, but she would not. Her husband was worth more to her than that. Erlendur had also turned his gaze upon her, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, Karena?" Horik demanded.

She lifted her chin. "I think Ragnar's idea is wise."

Erlendur and Horik exchanged a look. Clearly they were used to her agreeing with whatever they said, but that was no longer the case. Family ties were important to Karena, but not to the exclusion of all else. Erlendur stepped forward, raising his eyebrows.

"Karena, may we talk outside?"

It was not a question, as Karena well knew. She pushed herself to her feet and accompanied her brother out of the tent as Horik and Ragnar continued to heatedly debate the matter. Once they were outside in the cool night air, Erlendur crossed his arms over his chest, inspecting his younger sister disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what? Have an opinion?" Karena challenged him openly. Something about being away from home invigorated her and made her feeling more daring. She was not usually so outspoken. "I will say what I like."

Erlendur stepped forward, towering over her. "You'll not do it again, or you'll regret it."

Karena examined him and laughed. She did not feel intimidated in his presence, although that was clearly his goal. Her laughter died when Erlendur's hand shot out, fingers gripping her twist tightly. She watched him closely, wincing as his fingers tightened like a vice, so tight she thought her wrist might break.

"Next time you open your mouth like that again, I'll rip your tongue out," he hissed.

"I'm not some little doll you can just push around for your own enjoyment, Erlendur," Karena responded coolly. Her brother's eyes flashed with fury and he released her wrist to slap her across the face. She touched her cheek, knowing that the force of the blow would certainly leave a red mark if not a bruise. "Bjorn will kill you for touching me."

Erlendur sneered. "He could try."

Karena's hands balled into fists. Her cheek was flaring with heat and she was angry, both at Erlendur for striking her and at herself for being so defenceless. She wished that she was bigger, stronger.

"Don't ever hit me again."

He caught her by the waist, jerking her against him. She bit her lip, unsure exactly what her brother intended to do now. Erlendur leaned forward and started to kiss her neck, lips crawling unpleasantly along her skin. Karena panicked and struggled against him, enraged by the smirk that twisted Erlendur's lips.

"You said I was just a sister to you now," she protested, realising that she had been wrong about him. He still did desire her.

"You're afraid," Erlendur whispered, his breath hot against her cheek. Disgusted, she shoved him away from her. That was what he wanted: to see that her bravery and defiance was an act, to know that he could still bully and intimidate her. She couldn't deny it, because they would both know that she was lying.

"Don't ever do that again," she said, but her voice came out far more shakily than she would have liked. Despite her claims of womanhood, her brother's tactics could easily make her revert to a scared little girl again. She was ashamed of herself.


	13. Monsters and Men (M)

**Chapter Thirteen: Monsters and Men**

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the mid-season finale? Here's another chapter, hopefully we can tide you over until Vikings starts back again :D**

* * *

Unfortunately for Karena, she seemed to be spending more time around Erlendur than she would like to. After her brother had attacked some of the troops, including King Ecbert's son Aethelwulf, he had returned covered in blood with minor injuries of his own. Of course, since Ragnar was not aware of this attack, it was up to Karena to discreetly fix her brother up. She sorted out herbs and tonics with shaking hands, wishing she could tell people but knowing she would risk facing Horik's wrath.

"Sit down." Karena grabbed a cloth, gesturing for her brother to take a seat. She turned to face him, examining him curiously. "Did you kill all of them?"

Erlendur obediently sat down, watching her intently. "Except for the Prince."

"You're ruthless." Karena shuddered as she reluctantly cleaned blood off his face, before wringing the cloth out. The murky water was tinged with red. "Fortunately for you, Bjorn did not notice the mark on my cheek."

"Fortunately?" Erlendur raised his eyebrows. "He is smart enough to know that he would not do well should I die by his hand."

"He does not fear you," Karena assured him. Her husband was a lot taller and more muscular than Erlendur. If the two were to fight, she was almost certain Bjorn would win. "But you fear him."

Erlendur scoffed. "He is a boy."

Karena rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, and you are a man."

"More so than he is."

She folded her arms. "He is man enough to please me in bed."

"I'll show you I can please you more." Erlendur caught her by the hips, pulling her down so she was straddling his lap. Alarm coursed through Karena. Just the other day he had indicated he still held incestuous desire for her, and now he was acting on it once again. She tensed up like a frightened rabbit.

They both glanced towards the tent entrance as they herd it open. Karena immediately pulled herself from Erlendur, who seemed more than happy to let her go when he noticed Ylva standing there. The older woman looked between the two for a moment before stepping out slowly, Karena following behind her as she hastily fixed her clothing.

"Ylva..." Karena grabbed her friends arm. She couldn't risk her telling Bjorn for fear of what he would do to her brother.

"Yes?" Ylva stopped walking and turned to face the younger woman. She wasn't sure what had been going on, and part of her didn't want to know.

"What did it look like?" Karena questioned, her voice shaking slightly.

Ylva frowned. Surely Karena knew exactly what it would've looked like to her. "Like you were going to have sex."

"My brother, he..." Karena rubbed her arms, unable to finish the sentence. She wasn't quite sure how she could put it to another person. She didn't want anyone finding out about it due to the embarrassment of it all. "I didn't want it. He has...desires for me."

Ylva placed her hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. She sincerely hoped for Erlendur's sake that no harm had come to Karena. "You should speak to your father."

"He would not believe me. Besides, Erlendur hasn't actually done anything." Karena sighed heavily, hugging the older woman as Ylva pulled her close. "I'm just overreacting."

"No you aren't." Ylva assured her, rubbing her back. "If you need anything, you can come to me."

Karena nodded, holding onto her tightly. "Please don't tell Bjorn."

"I won't." She promised, kissing the top of the other woman's head.

* * *

Karena closed her eyes and listened to the rain patter down across the roof of the tent. She felt ashamed that Ylva had seen what had happened between her and Erlendur, despite the fact that it hadn't been something Karena had wanted. She heard the tent flap rustle and opened her eyes to see Bjorn entering the tent. She smiled and pushed herself up, determined to erase the troubling memories of the day.

Karena walked over and boldly kissed him. Usually, he was the one to initiate their sexual encounters, but today it would be her. She moved more quickly than usual, impatient. Her hands ran down his muscular chest, and she grinned against his lips as he slipped his arms around her waist and tugged her close against him.

Karena reached down to start undoing his pants. Bjorn frowned, seeming to sense that something was wrong, considering her hastiness. He gently caught her hands in his, making her look up at him.

"Karena. Are you alright?"

"I want you," she whispered, although that was untrue. Right now, she just wanted a distraction. He knew it too, because he shook his head and drew back, doing his pants up again. She bit down on her lip and stared at the ground. Was it that obvious, or did he just not want her?

"What is it?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Erlendur has just been…uncivil." Karena waved a dismissive hand. She did not want to discuss her older brother. "It is nothing."

Bjorn's blue eyes narrowed. "How?"

"He struck me," Karena admitted softly, unable to believe she was voicing this aloud. It was one thing for Ylva to have seen the interaction, but it was another to confess to her husband that her brother's incestuous feelings for her had not gone away. "He behaved…inappropriately."

Bjorn was seething. "Let me kill him."

"No," Karena responded, shaking her head vigorously. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

She had no desire to admit that Erlendur's behaviour towards her seemed to be getting worse instead of better. Was it because tensions were rising between Horik and Ragnar and affecting him? She could not tell why else Erlendur might be particularly nasty towards her as of late. Karena knew that Bjorn would simply be angry at Erlendur and want to retaliate for his actions against her. Perhaps telling her husband these things was not the smartest idea. Perhaps Karena had to deal with Erlendur herself.

* * *

The sound of Rollo sharpening his axe was the only thing that Ylva could hear in their tent. It wasn't an unpleasant noise, but she had been intending to sleep and now could not. She buried herself deeper in the furs she was curled in, attempting to block out the cool breeze that drifted through the crack in the tent. Rollo glanced at her as he heard her shifting about.

"Are you cold?" He questioned, watching her roll around.

"A little." She smiled, tugging the blankets tighter around herself. "I'm warm now."

Rollo smiled as he watched her, putting his sword down and leaning back in his chair. "Your son is a very curious boy."

Ylva raised an eyebrow, propping herself up on her elbows. "I am aware. What did he do?"

"He asked when I'm marrying you." He told her, getting to his feet and tugging his coat off.

"What did you say?" She asked between her laughter. Of course Jakob would be the one to question Rollo on that topic.

"I said I wasn't sure yet." He replied, tugging his shirt off and making his way over to the bed. "Why?"

"I'd like to marry again." She admitted, shifting over so that she wasn't taking up most of the bed.

Rollo flopped down beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. "You would?"

"Yes." Ylva kissed his cheek, wrapping an arm around him and snuggling close. "I love you."

Rollo kissed the top of her head in return, holding her tightly against him. "I love you too."

* * *

"Bjorn threatened to kill you."

Erlendur turned from where he had been polishing his sword to see Karena leaning against a tent pole, her expression one of grim determination. Perhaps she had expected that he would cower at the thought of the bigger man's threats, but Erlendur was undeterred. He simply raised his eyebrows.

"Did he?"

"I told him not to." Karena stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. "Do not take it lightly."

Erlendur merely scoffed. Their father was the King, while Ragnar was just an Earl. If Bjorn did kill him, it would not go down well with Horik. Bjorn was many things, but a fool was not one of them. He was protective of Karena, and that was where such threats stemmed from. More than just protective – he cared for her. Erlendur did not think it was love, not yet. It could simply be lust. Like many others in the camp, he had heard them having sex on a few occasions. At least Karena seemed to be doing what Horik had told her to.

"He would do no such thing."

"If you touch me again…" Karena began, but Erlendur knew now that her threats were empty. He pushed himself to his feet, walking over to her. Although not a tall man, he towered over his little sister. Karena was small and slight, and she knew it too.

"What?" He was more amused than anything. "You will have me killed?"

Her green eyes burned with indignation. "I'll do it myself."

Erlendur resisted the urge to laugh. Karena was no killer. She had never taken a life before, and he did not think she had it in her to do so now. They were blood after all, even if she did disapprove of his unhealthy obsession with her. He reached forward and touched her cheek, causing her to clench her jaw.

"You would not harm a fly, sweet sister."

Karena's hand shot out, fingers closing around his wrist and pushing his palm away from her face. She was uncomfortable with the gesture, he realised, even though it could be interpreted as tenderness between siblings.

"Perhaps not. But you do not have the right to lay hands on me without my permission."

"Careful, sister," Erlendur warned her quietly, causing Karena to tense. Their relationship had disintegrated somewhat since the death of Ari. Erlendur had never been as kind and compassionate as their brother, but he had never been openly cruel towards her before. He supposed a lot of things changed. "You may regret being so unkind."

* * *

"Ragnar." Ylva greeted as he strode over to her. She blinked for a moment, the blood that was falling in her eye clouding her vision momentarily. It wasn't until that moment that she even registered the slight sting from the cut above her eye.

"Ylva." He smiled tightly as he watched her wipe the blood from her face and string her bow to her back. "I have some bad news."

"Yes?" She frowned, wondering why Ragnar would be coming to her with bad news.

"We have not been able to find him." He explained, knowing that he wouldn't need to specifically say his brother's name for her to know who he was speaking of. "We last saw him being trampled by horses. I am sorry."

Ylva nodded, clenching her jaw. She felt her stomach begin to churn as her heart sank. "It is I who should feel sorry for you. You lost your brother."

"I know that you cared for him as well." Ragnar reached out to her, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner before reaching the wipe the blood and grime from his own face.

Ylva handed him a piece of cloth to wipe his face, while also deciding to change the conversation to direct it away from their grief. "Aslaug will be happy to see you return."

"I suppose she shall." He nodded, using the cloth to wipe the blood from his hands.

"Are we to leave soon?" She asked as she watched him.

"Yes." He nodded, gesturing for her to follow him as he headed back towards the others who had begun to gather together. "Come."

* * *

Karena waited anxiously outside her tent, wringing her hands as she waited for the warriors to return. She felt useless hanging around the camp, however when she saw Bjorn, she smiled brightly and threw her arms around him. Bjorn patted her back, covered in blood – the blood of his enemies no doubt. He looked very solemn, for reasons that Karena couldn't quite place. She nestled her head against his chest, relishing his heat.

"You're alright."

She took him by the hand and led him into their tent. Once they were inside, Bjorn spun her around and kissed her. She kissed back, taking his face in her hands. Her husband was not in a mood for teasing. His hands fisted in her dress before he tore it open. Perhaps it was the excitement of having been in battle, adrenaline coursing through him. Karena found herself eager for him, reaching out to undo his pants.

Bjorn tossed her onto the bed, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. Karena couldn't help but giggle – she and Bjorn had not made love in this way before, so she thought that it might be interesting. She moaned as she felt him push into her, and she fisted her hands in the furs as he gripped her hips, kissing down her back.

Bjorn was groaning loudly, clearly enjoying himself. His thrusts became harder, making her wince slightly. Although their lovemaking could alternate from sweet and slow to hard and fast, he was using more force than usual. Bjorn's lips worked at her neck, hands tightening around her hips as he pumped into her more deeply. His movements were rough and careless, and Karena couldn't help but whimper.

Bjorn groped at her hard, and Karena bit down on her lip. Maybe this was what her husband needed after battle, but she found that this was not pleasurable for her. He was being too rough, his hard thrusts beginning to hurt her. She knew that it was not his intention, that he must not realise he was doing it. Bjorn's rough pumps made her whimper again, before she decided to speak.

"Bjorn, stop, you're hurting me."

He stopped immediately, pulling out of her and drawing back. When Karena rolled over to face him, his blood-streaked face was shocked and guilty. Yet she still felt childishly betrayed that he hadn't been more careful with her. She grabbed her dress and pulled it on with shaking hands.

"Karena? I'm sorry." Bjorn sounded remorseful, but she only barely registered his words as she fled the tent. Was this what battle did to men, made them rough and callous? She had to be alone, she just needed some air. She wasn't feeling very well, nauseous even. This had to be more than just Bjorn's careless actions…didn't it?

* * *

Ylva pushed her hair from her face as she continued to sharpen her sword. Over the past few days she had distanced herself from the others, unable to stop herself from succumbing to her grief. It almost reminded her of how she had reacted when her husband had died when Jakob was very young. She bit her lip as the tears threatened to spill again. She didn't want to cry, crying showed weakness and she did not want to think herself weak. She needed to stay strong for the sake of her child.

"Ylva." Ylva looked up as she heard Lagertha's familiar voice.

"Lagertha." She forced a smile as she put her sword down, watching as the other woman sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lagertha apologised, resting a hand on her shoulder lightly.

Ylva sighed. She didn't want other people's sympathy, as she knew there were other lives lost during the battle and that she wasn't the only one grieving. "It happens."

"Did you love him?" Lagertha had often wondered the extent of her friend's relationship, but she had never had a chance to ask her before now.

"Yes." Ylva admitted to her, playing with her hands in her lap. "I don't know how to feel."

"It hurts to lose people." Lagertha rubbed her arm in a comforting manner, knowing exactly how her friend felt, for she too had lost loved ones. "I had a daughter once."

Ylva glanced at her, suddenly remembering how lucky she was to still have her child. "I'm sorry you lost her. It must be hard to lose your child."

"It was. But I have Bjorn. I hope to have a grandchild soon." Lagertha smiled. She had learnt long ago that sometimes you had to make your own happiness, and look to the future for kinder things than keeping your mind in the past.

"Jakob is a few years away from getting a wife to give me grandchildren." Ylva smiled, knowing that he would make a good father and husband when he was older, even if he didn't like the prospect of marriage or having children at the present. After all, he was still fairly young. "I wish I could've given him a brother or sister."

"Perhaps one day you will." Lagertha reminded her. She was young and still had time to have another child or two. "You are still young."


	14. Destiny

**Chapter Fourteen: Destiny**

* * *

**A/N: As usual, a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. We really hope you're enjoying this story :D**

* * *

Karena sat at the edge of the camp, her knees tugged to her chest. There had been so much going on since their journey to Wessex. After things had gone badly with Bjorn earlier, she had reflected and realised that she had missed her monthly bleeding by more than two weeks. She looked up when she heard footsteps crunching through the dry leaves, noticing a familiar figure.

"Ylva. How did you know I was gone?"

"Bjorn," Ylva explained, sitting beside her. Karena felt a little guilty. She had not meant to run away from her husband, and knew he must think her childish.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes." Ylva reached out to touch her shoulder gently. "You are not."

"There's just so much happening." Karena was feeling emotional, and supposed her now delicate state was a contributor. She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing she had no right to feel so upset, not when Ylva had lost Rollo. "My father, my brother, my husband…and I think I am with child."

Ylva smiled, a little sadly. "That is good news."

"I don't know what Bjorn will think," Karena admitted. They had only been married a matter of months, and were both still young. Would he think it was too soon for them to have a baby? Her hand drifted to her stomach. "Did he say what had happened?"

"No." Ylva shook her head, watching as the girl pushed herself to her feet. "What did happen?"

"He…was rough." Karena averted her eyes. Ylva would know that she was referring to sex. "I don't know why. He isn't normally."

"He's probably upset," Ylva explained. Rollo had been Bjorn's uncle, after all, and they had been close. No doubt Karena's husband was struck hard by losing a mentor and a man he cared about. Karena rubbed her arms, casting her gaze back towards where the tents were pitched. She had had her time alone. Now, she would return to her husband and tell him what she suspected.

Karena nervously paced her tent, wringing her hands as she waited for her husband to return. Would he be angry at her for running off? The tent flap rustled and she spun to see Bjorn entering. He paused slightly, taking her in, before he crossed over to her and pulled her close. Karena felt safe and warm as she buried her face in his shirt. She had never felt like this with her father or Erlendur. She felt protected, not exploited.

"Bjorn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run away."

"I know. It's alright." Bjorn tenderly stroked her dark hair back from her face. "I should have been more careful with you."

"I know you didn't mean it." Karena drew back slightly to look up at him. "You were just upset, about Rollo."

She wondered on her news for her husband. How would her father and brother react? It had been bound to happen sooner or later, but it seemed as though it had not taken very long for Bjorn to get her pregnant. She took his hands in hers, linking her fingers through his, and smiled up at him.

"I am with child."

Bjorn looked slightly taken aback at first, before realisation dawned on his face. A thrilled grin curved up his lips, and he kissed the top of his wife's head. Karena felt her body relax. She had been concerned about her husband's reaction, but she hadn't needed to be. Of course Bjorn was delighted.

"This is good news. You will be a good mother."

"I hope so." She examined him closely. "I am sure you will be a good father."

Bjorn picked her up, making her squeak, and spun her around. Karena was infected by his happiness, and could not help but feel overjoyed now that she knew they were both excited to be parents. Soon, they would make their return to Kattegat. Karena hoped to see the rest of her family now that she had news of an addition to it. She briefly wondered at the gender of the baby, but knew that it did not matter. Boy or girl, this baby would be loved.

"I will have to tell my parents," Bjorn declared. "They will be thrilled to be having a grandchild. They will be very pleased for us."

* * *

"What do you think of all this?" Ylva questioned Lagertha as she ran her fingers through the older woman's hair, pulling it back into an intricate braid.

"All what?" Lagertha raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side as Ylva began to work a braid along the side of her head.

"With Ecbert." Ylva clarified.

"I think Ragnar made a good choice." Lagertha shrugged. "And you?"

Ylva sighed heavily as she finished braiding Lagertha's hair. She was in two minds about "I'm happy Rollo is alive, but I do not trust this King."

"Neither do I." Lagertha agreed, turning to face her. "I am happy for my son, though."

"They will make good parents." Ylva quite enjoyed the company of both Bjorn and Karena, and knew that Karena especially was going to make a good parent. She was a naturally maternal person, and that was evident to most people. "And you will make a wonderful grandmother."

"It makes me feel old." Lagertha admitted, prompting her friend to laugh and shake her head. "It's hard to think of him as an adult. That he'll be a father, and it'll be the same for you one day."

Ylva nodded, her laughter beginning to die down and the thought of being a grandmother. She wasn't ready to begin thinking of things like that. Jakob was yet to come of age. "Perhaps it will be."

"Well, it will be strange thinking of him as grown up." Lagertha pointed out to her, before sighing heavily. "I do not think Horik to be a good ally."

"He isn't." Ylva shook her head. Lagertha was right to think that he was not a good ally. Lagertha frowned at the thought and Ylva raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she was thinking about. "What is it?"

"I fear for Ragnar." Lagertha told her, pouring them both a drink, handing a cup to Ylva.

Ylva brought the cup to her lips, sipping it slowly. "You still love him."

"It does not matter." Lagertha snapped, clenching her jaw. Her marriage to Ragnar was not something she liked to speak of. "He has another woman now."

* * *

Karena ate dinner with Horik and Erlendur the night before they were due to depart for Kattegat. It was peaceful, despite the fact that Karena knew Horik was disgruntled with Ragnar. They seemed to be tense lately, but she knew better than to ask. Her purpose, in her father's eyes, was simple and clear. Asking questions would do nothing but raise his suspicions and get her into trouble.

"I have news," Karena announced, placing her cutlery down. "I am with child."

"This is excellent news." Horik leaned back in his chair, looking quite pleased. Erlendur was quiet, and when Karena looked to him, she could see that he was ignoring the conversation completely. "How many months?"

"Two, I think," Karena said.

"Do you hear, Erlendur?" Horik turned his attention to his eldest child, and Karena dearly wished he wouldn't. "Your sister will have a child before you."

Erlendur's expression was contemptuous as he looked at Karena. "It's what she was born for."

"Excuse me?" Karena demanded. She had been born for more than simply bearing children for her husband. She was a princess, something that it seemed Erlendur had forgotten now that she was wed to Bjorn. "What I was born for?"

She made a decision. She was sick and tired of her brother demeaning her, simply because he did not seem to know how else to handle his incestuous feelings for her. Karena turned to glance at her father. Perhaps it was time that Horik knew precisely how his son was treating his daughter.

"Father, something happened with Erlendur the other day. He…did something."

"What kind of something?" Horik frowned slightly, his sharp gaze turning upon his son. Before Karena could explain, before she could tell him of Erlendur's untoward advances, her brother had piped up.

"I got blood all over one of her new dresses when she was cleaning it off of me." Erlendur's eyes met Karena's. There was a dangerous gleam there, and Karena was suddenly afraid for her child. She decided it was best that she played his game…for now.

"Yes. Blood. Everywhere."

"Do excuse me." Horik clambered to his feet, seeming to have lost interest in his conversation with his eldest children. "I must speak with Ragnar."

Karena watched as her father left the tent, feeling somewhat disappointed in herself. She wished she was brave enough to speak up, to tell him the truth about how Erlendur had been treating her. But instead she was a coward, and had easily adapted to her brother's story.

"I should have told him," she murmured.

Erlendur sneered. "I would have killed that unborn child of yours if you had."

Karena's rage boiled up inside her to a point where it could not be contained. She lashed out, her hand cracking across her older brother's face. How could he be so cruel? He would not touch her baby, she was certain of that. She knew that it was a mistake to strike him, yet she could not help herself.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten my child."

Erlendur caught her by the wrist, twisting hard. His blue eyes flared with anger. Yet Karena did not cry out or shrink away from him. She was still too indignant that he would mean harm toward an unborn baby. Her free hand drifted to her stomach, still flat and bearing no indication of the life that grew within. She tugged her wrist from her older brother's grasp. If he thought she would take such threats lightly, he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

Rollo was happy to be back in his own bed beside the woman he loved, especially in his current state. He sighed heavily as he shifted again, finding it hard to be comfortable. His wounds were sore and itched terribly, making it hard for him to sleep comfortably. He glanced at Ylva as she shifted beside him, her hair falling over her face.

He gently touched her shoulder, wondering if he had woken her. As his fingers made contact wit her bare skin, she began to stir, a long sigh falling from her lips. "Ylva?"

Ylva cracked an eye open, glancing at him. "Hm?"

"Oh. You were sleeping." He grinned, wincing when she hit him. He watched a she sat up, raking her hair out of her face. "How are the others?"

"They are well." Ylva answered, glancing at him.

Rollo nodded, shifting again, smiling when Ylva helped him to find a comfortable position. "I hear my nephew has a child on the way."

"He does." She smiled, laying back down and shifting close, careful not to put any pressure on his wound as he gingerly held her against him. "I am happy you are not dead."

"I should hope so..." He trailed off, watching her as she laughed. "The others aren't injured?"

"Not like you are." Ylva shook her head, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Karena was close to four months pregnant by the time they returned to Kattegat, and one of the first things she did was go to the Seer. The man frightened her with his eccentricities, but she wanted to know her future. She wanted to know what was in store for her marriage with Bjorn, and the child she now carried. Karena slipped into the hut quietly, hands rested protectively on the slight bump of her stomach.

"Ah, Princess Karena." The Seer was sitting in the dark, with only a few candles to light the gloominess of his hut. He beckoned, and after a moment's pause, she plucked up the courage to walk over and sit across from him. "You want to know your future. Like everyone else. But what if you do not like what you hear?"

"I will be the judge of that," Karena stated, trying to sound bolder than she felt.

The Seer chuckled. "What is it you want to know, little girl?"

Karena ignored the jibe. "I want to know what lies in store for me, and my family. Including my child."

"The child of Bjorn Ironside," the Seer rasped, and she could feel his gaze on her bump. "The grandchild of Ragnar Lothbrok and the shield-maiden Lagertha, and of King Horik. The child you carry is a son, and not the first."

Karena swelled with pride at the news that she was carrying a boy. It did not matter to her either way, and she doubted that it did to Bjorn either. However she knew that boys were prized above girls by men like her father and Ragnar. To know that she was carrying her husband's heir was a blessing.

"You are a princess by blood and by marriage," the Seer said suddenly. "You will take the blood of your own."

Karena was confused. She was a princess by blood, but not by marriage. Ragnar was an earl. What did the Seer mean about taking the blood of her own? Karena was not a killer, she was not a shield-maiden. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but the Seer was still talking.

"You will sails the seas. You will produce eight children…and more than that, you will become a Queen that men fear. A Queen whose intelligence and ruthlessness are legend, and who will later this earth with the ashes of her enemies. A ruler known as the Iron Queen, for your will is unshakeable."

Karena was silent, wondering if the Seer was mocking her. She was not fearsome, or even courageous really. Besides, how could she become Queen? Her brother Erlendur would rule them if anything happened to Horik. She was very troubled, but she had chosen to come and ask for answers.

The Seer laughed. "Is that not what you wanted to hear, young Karena?"

* * *

"Do you know what the Seer said?" Karena inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed and working her dark hair into a braid. Behind her, Bjorn was sprawled across the furs, watching her lazily.

"No. What did he say?"

"That our child will be a boy." Karena turned and leaned down to kiss her husband's cheek. Bjorn's eyes widened slightly and a pleased grin spread across his lips. He was not the first person she had informed, however. Horik and Erlendur had both heard the news, that Karena was going to have a baby boy. Horik had been thrilled at the knowledge that he was going to have a grandson, while Erlendur had taken the news indifferently.

"This is excellent news."

"What shall we name him?" Karena asked. Her husband remained quiet, shifting across to rest a large hand on the bump of her stomach. The baby was not yet kicking, but Bjorn was very keen to rest his hands on her stomach from time to time. She had no doubt he would do so even more when the child began to move. She glanced at him seriously.

"How do you feel about me, Bjorn?"

Bjorn played with her braid. "I care for you. I think that I may love you."

Karena's heart fluttered and she felt a surge of affection for her husband. She cared strongly for him, and thought she might even love him back. He had been nothing but kind to her throughout their marriage, and she could not ask for a sweeter boy to call hers.

"You do?" When he nodded, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him, slowly and tenderly. When she drew back, he was smiling. "You've been so good to me."

"No man should ever treat a woman poorly," Bjorn insisted, putting his arms around her and holding her close. He was so much bigger than her, even with the bump of her pregnancy adding slightly to her size.

"My brother does," Karena said softly.

Bjorn scowled at the mention of Erlendur. "You won't let me kill him."

"He is still my blood," Karena insisted. They'd had this conversation before, when Erlendur had behaved cruelly towards her when they had been in Wessex. Bjorn had been irate once he had seen the bruises. He had wanted to beat Erlendur senseless, and it was only Karena's pleas that had stopped him. "He has never done anything drastic."

"Kissing you is drastic," Bjorn said seriously. "It should not have happened. If it ever does again, I will kill him."


	15. Fragile

**Chapter Fifteen: Fragile**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter to tide you over for now ;) How's everyone feeling about the wait for 4B?**

* * *

Ylva watched the water heating as she braided her hair from her face. It had been hard the past couple of days with Rollo in the state that he was, but she was managing. She just wished he would improve sooner. She missed having him as the lively person that he was, even if he was grumpy most of the time.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she glanced over her shoulder to see Rollo attempting to free himself from the bed. The attempt was futile, however, and he crashed to the ground with a groan moments later. She couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head as he glared up her, attempting to push himself up.

She moved over to him as he laughter died down, helping him back onto the bed. "Thank you."

"Stay on the bed." She ordered, moving back to the fire to grab the pot of water.

Rollo watched her, raising an eyebrow challengingly. "Or what?"

"I won't help you next time." She told him, sitting back beside the bed.

She began to unbandage his wounds, gently cleaning them with the warm water. Rollo watched her as she worked, thankful to have her helping him. He winced slightly as she applied the salves to them to stop infection, the familiar sting and ache coursing through his nerve endings. When she was done re-bandaging the wounds she set about washing her hands as he tried to make himself comfortable in the bed again.

Ylva sat down beside him, watching him as she moved about. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled, reaching out and stroking his hair as she leant back against the wall.

"Are you well?" He questioned, resting his head against her shoulder as she continued to stroke his hair.

"I am very well." She told him, although she knew that was because he was home.

"That's good." He smiled, gingerly pulling her closer towards him. "You are being kind."

She raised an eyebrow at the statement. She hadn't realised that she wasn't usually kind to him. "Is that unusual?"

"Perhaps." He chuckled, watching the frown form on her face. "How is Jakob?"

"He is well." Jakob had been staying with his aunt, and Ylva had told him to stay there until Rollo was better. She didn't need her child running around and causing mischief as an added pain.

"You should bring him to visit." Rollo enjoyed the child's company, and had begun to grow closer with him. The two often sparred together, but Rollo knew that wouldn't be happening for a little while.

"I will when you are a little better." Ylva smiled, kissing the top of his head. "You like him."

"I do." Rollo confirmed, resting his head on her breast and finding it to be a very comfortable pillow.

"You're the only father figure he's ever known and he's become quite attached." She mused, her fingers still running through his hair.

"I should like to know him better." Rollo yawned. Between the sound of her steady heartbeat and her fingers through his hair, he was beginning to grow quite tired in her arms.

"Sleep." She ordered gently, pulling the blanket up around the both of them.

* * *

Karena sat cross-legged in front of the fire, staring into the flames. She was liking these 'family meetings' less and less. It seemed that all Horik wanted to do was to discuss the faults of Ragnar Lothbrok, something that made Karena uncomfortable considering that she was married to Ragnar's son. Her fingers worked her hair into a braid. The chair behind her creaked as Erlendur leaned back in it, and then the door open and both of them started.

"Father." Erlendur was the first to speak, clambering to his feet at Horik's arrival. The King's gaze flicked between his children, before resting on Karena – more specifically, the swell of her stomach.

"Your mother and siblings will be arriving in Kattegat within the month," he declared, "Your mother is greatly excited about the news of Karena's pregnancy."

It would be a first, Karena thought wryly. Gunnhild rarely tended to be pleased where it concerned her. Perhaps it was because she had hoped that Karena would turn out to be a shield-maiden, only for her eldest daughter to turn out small and more interested in herbs than swords. She twirled the end of her braid innocently around her finger as she glanced slyly at Erlendur.

"Father, did you not say Erlendur was going to marry?"

"We need to concern ourselves more with Ragnar Lothbrok," Horik chided, making her frown. "I do not trust him, or Bjorn for that matter."

"Bjorn is a good man," Karena insisted. She could not say the same for Ragnar. She had not interacted with the Earl as much as her father or husband, but she found him to be an eccentric and unpredictable man. Bjorn, on the other hand, was kind of heart. He cared deeply for her and their unborn child. "He loves me."

"We are your family," Horik reminded her sternly. Yet she doubted that. Her father used her like a weapon, a spy within Ragnar's family. "We love you more than he does. Find out from Bjorn if his father is planning anything."

She frowned. "How would I do that?"

"You know now how to get answers, Karena, don't play the innocent." Horik sounded impatient. He paced back and forth in front of the fire. "Use your body."

His words made Karena shift uncomfortably. She did not think that Bjorn would touch her like that in her condition – her stomach was showing quite evidently now, her back and breasts becoming sore from the child that she carried.

"I can't. I'm no good at that kind of thing."

Horik scoffed dismissively. "Karena, you have breasts and a pretty face and that is all a naïve boy like your husband cares for."

"That is not true." Karena was indignant. Bjorn was not the sort of man. He cared deeply for her, and saw her as more than just a pretty trinket. "He loves me."

Horik glared. "Please your husband. Find out what his father is planning. It is simple."

* * *

Ylva didn't know why she was finding it so hard to sleep, but over the past few nights she had had little sleep. She glanced at Rollo's sleeping form as she washed her hair in the small bowl, wringing the water from it. He shifted in his sleep, his mouth slightly open and the sound of light snoring coming from him. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him, pulling her hair into a loose braid.

As she moved her gaze from him, he began to stir, reaching out for her but not finding her familiar warm presence beside his own. He shifted again in the bed, groaning when a flare of white hot pain shot through his side. Ylva glanced over at him, frowning before moving over to him to see what was wrong.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned, unable to keep the worry from her tone.

Rollo glanced at her. "Sore."

"Do you need anything?" She kissed his cheek tenderly, pushing his hair from his face.

"I think I'm alright." He smiled an assuring smile, reaching out to take her hand in his own. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright." She told him, sitting on the edge of the bed, tracing small circles on the back of his hand.

Rollo nodded, glancing around the small room and wishing he could leave it just for a while. He hated being stuck in the bed. "How is Ragnar?"

"He is well." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. She could tell he was becoming stir crazy and wanted to be out of the room. "You should be able to get out of bed soon."

Rollo nodded, pulling her close as she slipped into the bed beside him. "I hope so."

* * *

Bjorn slipped his arms around his wife's waist as she adjusted her dress. His hands automatically went to rest on her stomach, where he could often feel their child kicking. He was a strong baby, no doubt he would make a fine warrior when he was grown. Karena's body had begun to change as a result of the pregnancy – her hips were wider, her breasts had grown larger. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Were you with your father?" she asked.

"I was," he stated, watching as she turned to face him.

"Doing what?"

"Talking about you," Bjorn admitted. He had to confess her line of questioning made him somewhat suspicious. Karena never usually pressed to find out what he and Ragnar discussed, and he did not know why things were different now. She tilted her head to the side.

"What about me?"

"About our child." Bjorn rubbed her stomach in soothing motions. "He expects me to treat you even more carefully now."

Karena raised her eyebrows. She tired of being treated as though she were something fragile, made of glass. Yes, she was small and now she was with child, but she did not need to be treated as though she were eggshells.

"Was that all?" He nodded, and she ran her hands down his chest, kissing his neck. She felt foolish about doing such a thing, doubting seduction would work on Bjorn. He groaned in pleasure, pulling her closer so that her bump rested against him. Her hands roamed the hard muscles of his body eagerly, but Bjorn drew away, cupping her face in his hands.

"You should rest."

"I want you," Karena insisted.

"No." Bjorn kissed the top of her head, watching as she attempted to disguise a small yawn. "You're with child, and you're tired. You should sleep."

"Alright," Karena said begrudgingly, feeling as though she was admitting defeat. This getting information from her husband didn't really seem to be working in her favour. "Will you stay?"

Bjorn held her close to him, and she felt the baby kick as if acknowledging his father's presence. The delighted smile that spread across his lips warmed Karena's heart. They would be good parents, she was certain of it.

"Of course."

* * *

The celebration for the arrival of the rest of Karena's family was in full swing. Her younger sisters, Ingrid and Sonja, had been the first to approach her. They were wide-eyed and in awe of her pregnancy, small hands constantly reaching for her stomach, wanting to feel the baby kicking. Dahl, the oldest sibling after Karena at the age of thirteen, had picked her up and swung her around, making her shriek. Although still gangly, he was fast approaching his adult height.

Now she sat by the fire with Bjorn, her hand rested on her stomach. It was little more than a month now until she would birth their child. Her husband had been doing everything he could to take care of her. Even now he handed her a cup of water, which she sipped at slowly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you well?"

"I am, as is the baby," she assured him. He was ever concerned about their child's health, although he should not have been. Despite Karena's small stature, both she and the baby were doing wonderfully. She was both excited and terrified at the thought of bringing their son into the world. She tensed slightly as Erlendur approached them. Bjorn muttered something and took his leave.

"Congratulations, dear sister."

"Thank you." Karena clambered to her feet with some difficulty. "It must be odd that I am having a child first."

He shrugged. "Not overly so."

"Do you want to feel him kicking?" Karena asked. She tentatively took her brother's hand, placing it on her prominent bump. He raised his eyebrows, distracted for a moment by the child's movement. After a few moments, he drew his hand back. "You'll have a nephew. Won't that be nice?"

Erlendur looked unconvinced. "Perhaps."

"Why are you so against this?" Karena demanded. She was struck by his disinterest in her child. Her other siblings had been thrilled for her, all ecstatic at the thought of being uncles and aunts. "I'm seventeen now, I'm a woman. It's not too early for me to have a child."

"He will not be a good father or husband," Erlendur said bluntly.

"How can you say that?" Karena stared at him, shocked. "He loves me, he wants a baby. What is that meant to mean, that you love me more?"

"Of course I do," he insisted.

She shook her head slowly. "You cared nothing for Ari's death. Why would you care if something happened to me? Because you love me as more than a sister?"

"I love you, dear sister." Erlendur reached forward to tuck an errant dark curl behind her ear. "That is all I have to say on the matter."

"He loves me too," Karena insisted fiercely. "He has been nothing but affectionate towards me."

She winced and rubbed her back, which was often sore recently due to the extra weight she was carrying. Bjorn approached them, eyes darting suspiciously between Erlendur and Karena. It was clear to her that her husband did not trust her older brother. He put a hand on Karena's arm.

"My back is just sore," she explained.

"You should rest," Bjorn stated. It was a constant suggestion, but a sensible one – Karena had been sleeping more than usual since she had gotten pregnant, burned out at times by carrying the child. She smiled and rested her head against his chest, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Carry me to bed?"


	16. King Is Crowned

**Chapter Sixteen: King Is Crowned**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been following this story! Your feedback is always very appreciated :)**

**To the guest reviewer: yes, at the moment Karena is quite weak-willed when it comes to her family, and doesn't always go ahead with the threats she makes. But that's all part of her growth. She's still only a kid at this stage, but after this chapter...well, things are going to change ;)**

* * *

Karena sat on her mother's bed, stitching up one of the Queen's old dresses. She sat in silence as Gunnhild examined her. She and her mother had never been very close, because they were so different. Gunnhild was blonde with blue eyes like Erlendur, and a renowned shield-maiden. It had been quite a disappointment to her that her eldest daughter was not more like her, and she had expressed her disapproval in various ways over the past few years.

"Your father says it will be a boy."

Karena looked up from the dress. "Oh. Yes. Well, that's what the Seer said."

Even now, with Bjorn's son in Karena, it seemed her mother could not be pleased. Gunnhild pursed her lips. Karena wondered if, like Erlendur, she would constantly be unhappy with her. She set down the dress, averting her gaze. Horik had said Gunnhild was thrilled with the pregnancy. It did not seem that way to Karena.

"He also says you have too much faith in your husband."

"Is that a bad thing?" Karena inquired, clambering to her feet. Gunnhild crossed over with a tight smile, caressing her eldest daughter's face in a way that made Karena frown. She was not a child and tired of being treated like one.

"Oh, Karena. You have much to learn. Bjorn is still a boy. You are blossoming into a beautiful young woman, and he craves the pleasures of your body. But you would be a fool to think he would be loyal to you and your child, that he loves you."

Gunnhild's words stung. Karena had heard the same from Erlendur, from Horik, but she refused to believe it. Perhaps she was not as shrewd as her parents, but what did Bjorn have to gain by feigning affection if he did not really feel that way? She drew away from her mother's touch. Why would Horik have arranged such a match if he did not believe in it Karena already knew the answer to that, though: to keep Ragnar placated. Her marriage had never been about her and Bjorn at all. Horik had simply known their attraction to one another would make the match easier.

"Then I am a fool," she snapped.

"None of them can be trusted." Gunnhild folded her arms. "Ragnar overreaches himself, and Lagertha too. Bjorn is little better."

Karena knew that nothing she could say would convince her mother that Bjorn's feelings were genuine. Instead she went back to mending Gunnhild's dress. She would never be a shield-maiden. But she could be a good wife and a loving mother to her children, which was more than she could say Gunnhild had been to her.

* * *

Ylva glanced at Rollo from where she sat trimming her hair, watching as he slowly attempted to move around their small house. She was waiting for him to fall over, as he had previously. "Careful. You don't want to hurt yourself again."

Rollo scoffed at her comment before slowly moving back over to the bed and sitting down. Ylva watched him every step of the way, prompting him to raise his eyebrows. She turned her attention back to her hair and away from his questioning glance as she began to braid it out of her face. She finished the tight braid on the side of her head before flopping on the bed beside him, stretching out happily.

"Your son keeps telling me to marry you." He commented, frowning she when laughed, glancing up at him. "What?"

"Perhaps you should." She told him as she rolled onto her stomach.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched her shuffle into a comfortable position, her elbows propped up with her head resting in her hands. "Did you want to get married?"

"I would like to." She admitted quietly, playing with a stray piece of hair. Marriage was not a topic of conversation she had intended to enter into with Rollo. She didn't know where he stood on the matter, and had been contemplating it herself for quite some time.

Rollo nodded before shifting so that he could kiss her cheek, smiling. "Soon."

"Jakob will be pleased." She grinned, shifting so that she was sitting up, crossing her legs.

"I'm sure he will." He nodded in agreement, watching as she yawned loudly. "Sleep."

"I will." She smiled as she snuggled against him, humming contentedly when he began to trace small circles on her back. "I think I will enjoy being married to you."

"I'll enjoy being married to you as well." He chuckled, holding her close against him, moving his fingers from her back to her hair, running his fingers through it gently.

Ylva glanced up at him, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. It was a tender gesture, causing his smile to grow. "I love you, Rollo."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her forehead before tugging the blankets around them.

Ylva shifted slightly, making herself comfortable before closing her eyes, happy and content in Rollo's arms. He watched her as she fell asleep, unable to sleep himself. He continued to stroke her hair gently, chuckling when she began to softly snore, her hair falling into her face as she shifted in his arms. He continued to watch her for a little longer before closing his eyes, falling asleep while listening to the sounds of her even and calm breathing.

* * *

"Finally," Karena grumbled as Erlendur entered her room. "I was wondering when you'd come. Father said you had something to tell me, about plans."

She had been informed that her brother had urgent matters to discuss with her. In the late stage of her pregnancy, Karena was losing patience with being kept waiting. She was easily irritable and found herself snapping. She rubbed her stomach, praying that her baby would be born soon.

"I do." Erlendur crossed over to sit on her bed, patting the spot beside him. "Come sit with me."

Karena hesitated momentarily. Her brother's untoward affections in the past made her suspicious in his company, although she doubted Erlendur was foolish enough to do anything that would harm her unborn child. Pushing such suspicions aside, Karena smoothed out her skirts and eased herself into a sitting position beside him. Moving around was difficult now due to her prominent stomach.

"We have plans for Ragnar and his family," Erlendur informed her. "Father intends to eliminate them."

Karena fell silent and tried to push down the panic she felt. She had known for a while that Horik was restless. He did not appreciate Ragnar questioning his leadership and making decisions without consulting him. However, she had not thought he might decide on such a bold move against the Earl of Kattegat. Karena licked her dry lips, her hands twisting in the folds of her dress as she found one name on the tip of her tongue.

"Bjorn?" She asked fearfully. When her brother nodded, she shook her head vigorously. "No. He is the father of my child."

"He is part of that family," Erlendur insisted, waving a dismissive hand. It was clear to Karena that he didn't care for Bjorn's death – he had never much liked his sister's husband. She hoped that she might be able to convince him though.

"Let Bjorn live," she insisted, "My child needs a father."

Erlendur shrugged his shoulders. "We will find you another husband."

"No." Karena shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. She was horrified at what her family were planning. It had been Horik who had wanted her to marry Bjorn in the first place, and now that she carried her husband's child, he wanted to take him away from her. "I want him. He loves me. You'd let Father marry me to a man who doesn't care anything for me."

"It is your duty," Erlendur stated, but the words disgusted Karena. She had done her duty by wedding a man her father had chosen for her, a man she had grown to love. Now they wanted to take him away from her. Well, she would not let them.

"I would not let another man touch me after Bjorn," she responded, before relenting and taking Erlendur's hands in her own. "Please, brother. They are good people."

"Father deems them a threat," he said, stroking her hair back from her face as she clutched onto him tightly. She was filled with a cold clutch of fear that something awful was going to happen to Bjorn. She had the knowledge now, she possessed the opportunity to stop it…whatever 'it' was.

* * *

It had seemed to be a calm and normal day to Ylva. She had gotten up with the sun, made sure Jakob was taken care of before sending him to see his aunt, and had made sure that Rollo's wounds were clean and dressed. She reached out to him, running her fingers gently through his hair as she shifted into his lap. He smiled at her before pulling her closer, pressing his lips against hers and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The two broke apart when they heard an unfamiliar male voice.

Ylva looked over her shoulder, frowning when another man entered the room. "Rollo and his whore."

"Excuse me?" She frowned, getting to her feet. She could tell from how they stood, flanking them, that they were intending to attack. She'd been in enough fights to be able to read a warrior's body language.

"I said you're a whore. You deaf?" The stockiest one replied to her, rolling his shoulders and raising the large axe he had been holding by his side.

He was the first to lunge of the three, and Ylva moved out of his way easily. He was big and strong, but she had the advantage of speed. She grabbed her sword before spinning, blocking his axe from cutting into the side of her torso. The other man circled her from behind, kicking her in the back and causing her to lose her balance. She swung around at him, clenching her jaw when he blocked her easily, laughing at her attempts to wound him.

She lunged at him again, driving her sword through the exposed part of his stomach. The injury caused him to choke up blood, staggering back before he dropped to his knees. She spun around as she heard the other man charge towards her again, but before he could attack, an axe was imbedded in his skull. His body lurched to a halt before falling to the ground.

She immediately moved to Rollo, who was panting where he stood. He was still not physically well, and had used most of his strength to crack the other mans skull with the axe. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He assured her, grabbing her shoulders as she continued to fuss over him. "Ylva."

She looked up at him for the first time since she had begun fussing. Adrenalin was still pumping through her system and she was finding it difficult to remain still and calm. "What?"

"I'm alright." He assured her, pulling her close, running his fingers through her hair. He was thankful she was okay, and that he had mustered enough strength to aid her. However, he couldn't hold in the grimace as the wound on his side flared with pain.

"What is it?" Ylva questioned, stepping back from his, but leaving her hand resting on his arm.

"Nothing, just the wound has reopened." He clenched his jaw, the pain becoming more prominent.

"Which one?" She frowned as she looked over him, glancing down at his side where he was indicating to. The once clean bandage was now stained scarlet. She sighed heavily before helping him back towards the bed. "Lay down. I'll fix it."

* * *

"Karena."

She woke to Bjorn gently shaking her awake, and she lurched out of sleep. Her hand drifted to her stomach. They were expecting their baby in a little more than a week now, and so Karena found herself more tired than usual. She rubbed her eyes, wondering why her husband was rousing her in the middle of the night. Perhaps the more important question was why he hadn't been there with her in the first place.

"I need you to get up."

"Why…?" Karena asked, easing herself up from the bed with her husband's help. "Where are we going? I'm tired."

"To see my father." Bjorn's posture was stiff and there was a solemn look about his face that made Karena's insides lurch, and not due to the baby. She had the sick feeling that something bad had happened, and when she followed Bjorn into the feast hall, she tensed as she noticed that two people were being held prisoner by Ragnar and his allies: her father and her brother.

"What is going on?" Karena asked, her gaze drifting to Horik. "Father?"

The King's eyes remained on Ragnar. "Keep quiet."

"Your father has betrayed me," Ragnar explained, but although his tone remained light and carefree, his blue eyes glittered with rage. Karena realised now that whatever her father had been planning, it had backfired. Now they were all in danger, for Ragnar was not always a man known for mercy.

"Please, just spare my children," Horik pleaded, casting a glance at his eldest son and daughter. "They are young."

Erlendur took Karena's hand in his. Normally she was unsure of him, but in this moment she needed him more than ever. They were in terrible danger. She squeezed her brother's hand lightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. For the sake of her and Bjorn's unborn child, she needed to remain calm.

"Alright, I will spare those two," Ragnar agreed. The knot in Karena's stomach loosened, but only slightly.

"And my other children," Horik insisted.

Ragnar shook his head slowly. "Unfortunately, that will not be happening."

"_No_!" The scream burst from Karena, so suddenly that it startled even her. She stepped towards Ragnar, but Erlendur caught her arm and drew her back. She was horrified that this man, Bjorn's father, would condemn her younger siblings to death. They were just little children. They had no part in the betrayal that her father, mother and brother had been planning.

"I do not want you to see this," Horik said to his children, "Erlendur, take your sister outside."

Karena struggled against her brother, but she was heavily pregnant and even her distressed state didn't give her enough power to break free of his grip. Several of Ragnar's men followed them out into the cold, making sure they didn't try and run away. Karena's entire body was shaking at the realisation that aside from Erlendur, her entire family was doomed. She had been so busy trying to think of ways to save Bjorn that she hadn't even considered what might happen if her family failed.

"They're going to kill him!" Karena cried, as if her passionate words could make some kind of difference.

"I know." Erlendur gripped her shoulders. "There is nothing we can do."

Karena swayed, pressing a hand to her stomach as her knees buckled beneath her. Erlendur caught her and helped her sit down. She took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes – as if that could block out the grief and horror she now felt. She thought of her brothers and sisters, young children who had been excited to come to Kattegat. Children who would be slaughtered like lambs, just like Ari had been slaughtered. Karena pressed her hands over her mouth and fought back the urge to be violently ill. Erlendur was the only family she had left now. Erlendur, and the baby she carried.

* * *

Karena had tried so hard to hold her emotions in check, but she hadn't been able to. Perhaps the hormones of her pregnancy had contributed to the emotional mess that she had become. She sat curled in her brother's lap, crying hysterically as he stroked her dark curls and tried in vain to soothe her. There had been confirmation that her mother had been killed fighting Lagertha, her brothers and sisters killed in their beds by Ragnar's men.

Karena had once thought Ragnar an eccentric man. A man who clashed with Horik, and the father of her husband. Now a darker, uglier feeling started to take root within Karena. She recognised it for exactly what it was: pure hatred. She could understand executing her parents. But innocent children who had played no part in the night's events? She would not forgive, and she would not forget.

"I won't leave you," Erlendur insisted, cupping Karena's face with his cold hands.

She choked back another sob. "I'm scared."

The door opened and Ragnar sauntered into the room, closely followed by Bjorn. Karena's gaze drifted to her husband. How much of this had he known about? She was sickened by the realisation that he might have known about what was to befall her siblings.

"They were only young!" she exclaimed.

"What do you want, Ragnar?" Erlendur's voice was guarded.

"Your sister is only alive because she carries my son's child." Ragnar crossed over taking Karena's arm and hauling her to her feet. She tensed up, wondering what was going to become of her. Surely Ragnar would not harm her, if only out of the knowledge that she carried his grandchild.

"Let her go!" Erlendur snarled.

Bjorn stepped forward, frowning. "Father."

"I am not going to harm her." Ragnar's piercing gaze turned upon his son. "Bjorn, she is your wife. Take her back to your room."

Karena was silent as Bjorn slipped his hand through hers, leading her back to their bedroom. She couldn't think of what to say. Did she want to ask him questions? Did she want to know the answers? She felt hurt and betrayed, and no longer knew who she could trust. The childish part of her, the little girl, wanted to curl up and hide away from all of these people. But this new dark part of her – the part that Karena suspected was the woman in her – would smile and accept what had happened tonight, would remain loyal to Ragnar…until it suited her not to be.

"My little brothers and sisters…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Bjorn said, and the pain in his voice told Karena all she needed to know. She relaxed slightly at the knowledge that her husband hadn't played a role in their deaths. Most likely he had not wanted things to end up like that either.

"Is he going to kill our baby?" Karena inquired. It was probably a stupid question, considering the baby was the reason Ragnar had spared her, but she needed to know the answer from Bjorn nonetheless.

"No." Bjorn held her close, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles. "I promise you that."


	17. Ours (M)

**Chapter Seventeen: Ours**

* * *

**A/N: As always, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! This chapter is a little bit of a filler, but it does cover some important events. We're now entering Season 3 territory, so there'll be a little bit of a time jump that's skipped over this chapter :)**

* * *

"You're almost there, just a few more pushes," Lagertha encouraged Karena, wiping at her forehead with a wet cloth. For the past ten or so hours, the girl had been in excruciating pain as she went into labour with her and Bjorn's child. Her husband sat beside her bed, holding her hand tightly despite the fact that his palm was littered with bleeding nail marks.

Karena was no longer sure she was even able to birth the baby. It hurt so much. Nonetheless she sucked in another lungful of air and put all her strength into expelling the baby from her womb. The agony made her scream, her voice hoarse from all the times she had cried out over the past few hours. There was an awful squelching sound, before Karena heard a very distinct sound: the weak cries of a newborn baby. She flopped back against the pillows, exhausted, as Lagertha tidied up.

"You did well," she informed her daughter-in-law, wrapping the baby in blankets after she had washed him. Bjorn offered his wife a tired smile, stroking her damp hair back from her head. Karena held out her arms, and Lagertha handed the baby over. "You have a son."

"Look, Bjorn." Karena tugged back the blanket a little so that her husband could examine their newborn baby. There was a tuft of dark hair on the top of his head, hair not so different in colour to her own.

"May I?" Bjorn held out his arms, his blue eyes welling with tears and full of love as he took the child from Karena. She wiped away tears of her own. Despite the all too recent tragedies in her life, she was overwhelmed with emotion at the birth of her first child.

"He's beautiful." She reached across and tenderly stroked his hair. "I want to call him Erik."

Bjorn smiled. "I like that name."

"I am very happy for both of you," Lagertha stated as she examined her grandson. She had been with Karena from the very start of the labour. Bjorn glanced at his mother.

"Would you like to hold?"

Lagertha nodded. "Of course."

Bjorn handed the baby over, and Karena watched as Lagertha rocked him gently. There was a slight sadness in her eyes – she had always wanted another child, but apparently that was not to be her fate. Karena hoped that she could find some joy in her eldest grandchild.

"I'm so tired," she said softly, glancing at her husband. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yes." Bjorn kissed her cheek. "Rest."

Feeling relieved and determined to ignore the aches that came post childbirth, Karena snuggled under the blankets. All of the bloody towels had been removed from the bed, and she would clean herself properly when she was awake. But now she was so weary, all she wanted was to rest.

"Would you like me to put the little one to bed?" Lagertha asked, and at Bjorn's nod, she crossed over to tuck Erik into his crib. Karena smiled sleepily as she watched the happy interaction. After so much grief, she now had something bright and beautiful in her life: her baby boy.

* * *

Rollo glanced at his brother as he sat down beside him, taking a sip of his ale. The two had not spoken for a few days, but both had been busy with their families. "Ragnar."

"Rollo." Ragnar glanced around them before finishing his ale, his eyes travelling to his brother, watching as he ate. "Are you well?"

"I am. How are you feeling now? About everything that happened with Horik?" Rollo questioned, as the two had not had the chance to discuss the particular issue.

Ragnar sighed heavily, resting his elbows on the table. "I am unsure how to feel. Everything is too fresh."

"Do you regret sparing the girl?" Karena and her brother had been the only two to survive the incident, and both Ragnar and Rollo knew that that decision could prove to have been an incorrect one. However, presently, Karena proved to be of no threat, and her brother was no longer around.

"No. Bjorn cares for her. It would have only angered him." Ragnar told him, running a hand down his face, realising how tired he was.

Rollo nodded in understanding. "And now he has a son of his own."

"She grieves for her family but proves to be no threat." Ragnar shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Ylva and I are to marry soon." Rollo informed him, thinking it about time he told his brother of his intention to marry. Ragnar raised an eyebrow, surprised at the revelation. He had accepted long ago that his brother would probably never find a woman to put up with him. "We discussed it recently, she and I."

"This is good news." Ragnar couldn't help but grin at him widely. "It is about time you married. She makes you happy. It's nice to see that."

Rollo chuckled, shaking his head. "She understands me."

"Oh?" Ragnar raised an eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain." Rollo sighed, finishing his food and taking a sip from his drink.

"Try. I'm intrigued." Ragnar pressed. The two worked well together, but he wanted to know why Rollo thought she understood him more in comparison to other women.

Rollo sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair. "I don't know. She just understands that I'm not always a good person…"

"And doesn't run away." Ragnar finished, knowing that's what his brother was getting at.

* * *

Karena stroked her son's dark hair affectionately as she held him to her breast to let him feed. Bjorn leaned in the doorway, seemingly content watching his wife with their barely week-old son. Karena was full of love and admiration for little Erik. He only left her arms when he was sleeping.

"He's so tiny," she said.

"He'll grow," Bjorn insisted.

Karena set the baby down on the bed, very gently, and laced up her dress. Erik squirmed around on the blanket, and Bjorn walked over and picked him up, cradling him close. He was a big man, but he was so careful with the tiny child in his arms. Karena smiled, unable to help but think he was a wonderful father.

"He's the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Karena declared as Bjorn sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned across and kissed the top of Erik's head, before drawing back and allowing her husband to stroke the soft dark fuzz across their baby's head. "Do you think we are good parents?"

"Yes, especially you," Bjorn stated.

Karena was pleasantly surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"Many things." Bjorn smiled. "You'll be a good mother."

"He is a beautiful child." Her gaze was drawn to Erik again. "Any mother would love him."

She placed a finger into his tiny hand, marvelling at the way his fingers automatically curled around it. She had so recently lost the rest of her family, yet all the pain and grief associated with their deaths flowed away when her baby was here in front of her.

"I feel so…odd. I've lost my family, but just seeing him…he makes me happy."

"He's meant to," Bjorn said, his eyes meeting hers. "He's our child."

The baby had fallen asleep in his father's arms, little hand loosening around Karena's finger. Bjorn took him over to his cot and gently tucked him in, taking care not to wake him. When he sat back down on the bed, Karena snuggled up close to him, her heart full of love.

"I love you."

Bjorn kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

"You should rest." Rollo's voice brought Ylva from her thoughts as she stifled the yawn that was threatening to come out. She was tired, but she also had other things to do before she could sleep.

"Getting you healthy is more of a concern at the moment." She told him, pouring the steaming tea she had just made in to a cup and walking over to him. "Drink."

Rollo sighed as he took a sip, watching as she set about examining his wounds. He had good days and bad days. He was able to move around at times, but then there were times when the wounds would ache and itch and he would become irritable. "How do they look?"

"They look like they are healing well." She answered, putting the bandages back in place and kissing his cheek.

"How are the others?" He asked, watching as she sat down on the bed beside him, her fingers threading through her hair as she undid the intricate braids.

"They are well." Ylva smiled, watching as he finished his tea, taking the cup from him and putting it down.

Rollo nodded before moving on to the next question. He had missed a lot over the past few weeks, and intended to catch up on how everyone was. "How is Jakob?"

"He is good. He enjoys his time with his aunt, even if she and I do not see eye to eye." Ylva smiled, leaning back in her chair. She and her Aunt didn't always get along, but she cared a great deal for Jakob, and the two enjoyed their time together.

"That old crone..." Rollo trailed off before furthering the insult. The two didn't get along, and never had, and Ylva thought they never would. "She interferes too much."

Ylva sighed heavily. She wished the two would just set aside their differences and deal with each other. "She worries for me."

"Why? You're a grown woman." He pointed out, thinking it ridiculous that her aunt was still protective of her.

"Yes, but she knows your history with women." She countered, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs. "She thinks you are too violent and too unfaithful. She just doesn't trust you."

Rollo let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling. "Many don't."

"I do." She assured him, kissing his cheek.

He nodded before glancing at her, watching as she raked her hair back from her face. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired." She said between yawns, rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep." He told her, gingerly pulling her down beside him, careful not to aggravate any of his wounds.

Ylva shook her head, snuggling up against him. "I can't."

"Why not?" He frowned, tracing patters on her hip, holding her close to him.

"You should rest." She told him, turning the subject of conversation from her and onto him. He was the one who needed rest more out of the two of them, due to his injuries.

"So should you though." He argued, knowing how much time and energy she was putting in to get him back to his healthy self.

"Stop worrying." She told him, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I can't help it." He told her, watching as she traced her fingers over his tattoos, her head comfortable resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head before burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to get a woman like her, but he thanked all of the gods for her.

* * *

The first few weeks after Erik's birth made Karena feel as though she was in a happy delirium. She spent a good deal of time with her husband and son, and it seemed everyone in Kattegat was happy for the young couple – aside from Aslaug, who regarded Karena birthing a male heir as a threat. Karena could see why. The woman wanted her own sons to rule after Ragnar died.

Bjorn wandered in from training, as he often did when in preparation for future raids. With the ice still holding firm, there was nowhere for them to travel – and despite his love for her, Karena could tell that Bjorn was growing restless. He examined Karena as she jiggled their son.

"Look how big he's getting," she said.

Bjorn smiled. "He is growing fast."

"Do you want your papa?" Karena asked, kissing Erik's cheek as he blew bubbles. Bjorn put his sword down and walked across towards them, but his wife frowned. "You're covered in sweat."

She set the sleepy baby in his cot and trailed over to her husband, examining his muscular, glistening bare chest. It had been many months since they'd had sex, since before Erik was born. She felt the familiar stirring of desire in her and she kissed him, draping her arms around his neck despite the sweat on his body. She trailed her hands down his chest, letting her head fall back as Bjorn responded with enthusiasm, kissing and nipping at her neck.

A little hesitantly, Karena started to unlace her dress. Her body had changed since the pregnancy – although she would always be a small girl, she had more of an hourglass figure than before, her breasts having grown bigger and her hips wider. Bjorn pressed her onto the bed, showing as much eagerness as she felt. He tugged the dress from her body, leaving her naked beneath him, before hurriedly undoing his pants.

Karena spread her legs, helping him position himself before moaning in pleasure as he pushed into her. She had forgotten how this felt, to be with him like this. He nudged her legs wider apart, gripping her hips and setting a fast past as she arched her back. They found a rhythm, Karena bucking her hips against him and raking her nails down his back, eliciting a low groan from her husband.

Bjorn began to thrust harder once he realised his movements weren't harming his wife, causing her to moan loudly and curl her fingers in his hair. Her lips trailed up and down his neck, legs tightening around his waist. The sound of Erik fretting made her glance over at the cot to see his tiny limbs flailing.

"The baby's getting upset," she murmured.

"Ignore it," Bjorn said huskily. She supposed she could see to their son after they'd finished making love. Her moans of pleasure intensified as Bjorn's thrusts caused that familiar tingly heat to rise within her. After a few sharp, short thrusts, Karena gripped his shoulders and cried out in pleasure as she reached her orgasm. Bjorn followed moments later, spilling himself inside her with a grunt.

As Bjorn rolled off her, Karena pushed herself up and tugged a sheet around her body, walking over to pick up their son. Erik seemed to pay her no attention, his gaze instead drawn to his father.

"I think he wants you," Karena called over her shoulder.

Bjorn tugged on his pants and strode over, taking their son from her and jiggling him, kissing his cheek affectionately. The baby giggled and blew bubbles again, and Karena thanked the gods for blessing her with such a joyful, enthusiastic child.

"He always interrupts at the most inconvenient times," she said, amused.

Bjorn laughed. "He does."


	18. Harsh Winter (M)

**Chapter Eighteen: Harsh Winter**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit on the short side, but we're in Season 3 territory now! Yay! As always, we love hearing feedback. This is a bit of another filler chapter, but there will be way more action and important stuff to come ;)**

* * *

"Ylva." Rollo greeted her as he strode into their house, causing her to jump. He chuckled slightly, watching as she raked a hand through her hair. He could tell she was tired, and he had no doubt it had to do with the children. "Did I scare you?"

"No, I was just thinking." Ylva smiled, kissing his cheek.

"About?" Rollo raised and eyebrow, following her as she moved into the kitchen.

"You leaving." She told him, stifling a yawn.

"Sleep." Rollo sat down, leaning back in the chair. Ylva shook her head before sitting down in his lap, leaning back against him. "How are the children?"

Ylva rested her head against his shoulder as he circled his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "They are well."

"Good." He nodded, stroking her hair gently. "Everyone is itching to raid again.

"You especially, I am sure." She grinned, and Rollo nodded. He could tell she had sensed his restlessness over the past few weeks.

"Bjorn also, I think." He had heard that Bjorn and his wife had been tense of late, and that a raid would help to ease the tension as it usually did. "I think women make men restless at times."

"Do I make you restless?" She questioned, arching her eyebrow, and Rollo knew he would have to choose his words carefully.

"Only a little." He assured her, tracing small circles with his thumb on her thigh. "I am just unused to being a family man."

"I am aware. You will grow used to it, especially now we have our own child together." She kissed him lightly before getting to her feet, walking into their room.

Rollo followed her silently, watching as she slipped her dress off. He smiled as she flopped on the bed, burrowing herself in the furs happily. He tugged his own clothes off before joining her, pulling her close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she buried her face in his chest, slowly drifting to sleep. He lay there listening to her even breaths, closing his own eyes. He was going to miss her when he left, but he knew she'd be waiting for him when he returned.

* * *

"Too close to the fire, little one." Karena ran across the room to baby Erik, who was toddling unsteadily next to the flames. She picked him up despite his best efforts to wriggle away from her, kicking his small feet.

"No!"

Karena sighed, placing a kiss upon the nearly one-year-old boy's forehead. "Your favourite word."

"He gets it from you," Bjorn declared as he crossed over to his wife and son. He had been growing restless of late, eager to raid once more. Ragnar was waiting for the ice to melt before he made the decision of where they would go. In honesty, Karena couldn't care less what Ragnar decided. Her dislike of the man who had caused the deaths of almost her entire family had not diminished, almost a year after the brutal slaughter had occurred.

"Listen to your father, isn't he mean?" Karena stroked their son's soft brown hair, clutching him close. Little Erik looked so much like her, although he was still very young. She glanced at Bjorn, smiling. "I want to have another baby."

He raised his eyebrows. "Already?"

Karena frowned slightly. "You don't?"

"I am just surprised you want another so soon," Bjorn responded, but it was clear to Karena that he was choosing his words carefully so as not to upset her.

"You do not want more children," she said softly. The realisation that he didn't want another baby yet made her feel a little sad. He was such a good father to Erik, she could imagine he would be a wonderful father to any other children they might have. But for some reason, Bjorn was reluctant. She handed their son to him and trailed outside, but her husband followed.

"Karena. What is it?"

She turned to face him. "I think you know."

"You want another child." Bjorn held their son to his chest with one arm. Despite the baby's attempts to wriggle around, he was easily contained by his father.

"You do not." She was a natural mother, having had so many younger siblings. Caring for their baby had come easily to her, and also to Bjorn – after all, he had several younger brothers. So she did not understand why he seemed reluctant for them to conceive another child.

"I just did not expect you to want another so soon," Bjorn admitted.

"I come from a large family," Karena reminded him, although it still hurt to talk about them sometimes. "My brother Ari was…he was only eighteen months my elder. Erlendur is not quite two years older than Ari. I thought it might be nice for our son to have a sibling."

Bjorn seemed to consider the idea. "I think after this raid."

* * *

Karena was unsure how to feel about the news of this raid in Wessex. She knew that she could not come this time, not when she had little Erik to care for. The knowledge that her husband would be away for so many months troubled her. She trusted him to be loyal, but she knew she would miss him dearly. They had not spent so long apart since they had been married almost two years ago.

She glanced over her shoulder at her husband as she settled Erik into his cot. The baby fell asleep almost immediately – he was sleeping through the night for the most part now, a far cry from when he used to wake his parents several times because he was hungry. She tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You're leaving tomorrow." She walked over to him, lifting her chin. "I want to make love."

"Alright." Bjorn appeared pleased by the suggestion. At the start of their marriage, she had been much more timid about such things, waiting for him to initiate. Now, Karena had little trouble in making it clear exactly what she wanted. He pulled his shirt over his head, watching as his wife unlaced her dress. Bjorn kissed her, groaning as she ran her hands down his bare chest.

Karena pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. He was a big man with a strong presence and a sense of authority about him, and so dominating him in bed thoroughly excited Karena. She undid his pants and tugged them down, sliding her dress up her legs and lowering herself onto his cock. A soft moan escaped her at the sensation of being filled and she immediately began to rock her hips slowly, letting her head fall back as Bjorn kissed and sucked at her neck.

Karena rode him with more certainty than when they'd first been married. By now she knew what she was doing, how to move her hips in a way that made him groan in pleasure, where to touch him and kiss him. Bjorn flipped her onto her back, spreading her legs further apart and thrusting faster, keeping a tight grip on her hips. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist of their own accord, and she arched her back as his lips trailed over her breasts, making her moan loudly.

"Bjorn…"

Karena dug her nails into his shoulders, but he flipped her again, over onto her hands and knees. Her moans increased in volume at his hard thrusts. After a few hard thrusts that made that familiar pleasurable heat rise within Karena, she cried out as she reached her climax, entire body convulsing. Bjorn groaned as he reached his own, rolling to lie beside his wife when she flopped forward. Feeling satisfied, Karena snuggled close to him, praying to all of the gods that he would return home safely.

* * *

"Who is this, Ylva?" Aslaug questioned the other woman as she approached her. It was in reference to the young man she was speaking with, who was clad in heavy furs. It was clear that he had travelled a fair way, both by his attire and the uneven facial hair he had grown.

"I am Valdemar." He introduced himself, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"He is my dead husband's younger brother." Ylva explained, glancing at Aslaug.

"It is nice to meet you. Where are you from?" Aslaug questioned Valdemar, wanting to know more about the young man standing in front of them.

"Hedeby." He answered, pushing his hair from his face.

Aslaug nodded. "Ah. I know of it. Lagertha is your ruler, is she not?"

"She is indeed. A very good one at that." Valdemar smiled, glancing over at Karena as she stood away from the others.

"What brings you to Kattegat?" Aslaug continued her interrogation, which had begun to bother Ylva, although she would not voice her opinion.

"There is tension at home due to changing leadership while Lagertha is away." Valdemar explained to her as he glanced down at Erik who had toddled over to the three adults.

Aslaug arched an eyebrow, his words gaining her interest even more than his presence was. "Changing leadership?"

"Someone is trying to overthrow Lagertha. I doubt it will stay that way upon her return." Valdemar replied, watching as Erik pointed to him. "It is rude to point."

"Kalf." Valdemar continued, "He has supporters, but there are also those who does not support him.

"But surely he has no army." Karena frowned, having been quiet for most of the conversation.

"I did not stay long enough to find out." Valdemar looked over at her, looking her up and down.

"Karena, it is no matter. He will not be in power for long." Aslaug waved her hand dismissively, having grown bored of the conversation.

* * *

"It must be nice to have to come to," Karena stated as she ate dinner at the table with Valdemar and the others. She would be lying if she said that she did not find him attractive – he was several years older than her, tall and dark-haired. It seemed he had taken quite an interest in her, something that Karena was aware of, but refused to admit to. She had a husband, and Valdemar was well aware of that.

"It is." Valdemar glanced down at Erik, who sat in his mother's lap sucking his thumb. He was shy around this stranger. "How old?"

"Just over a year." Karena stroked her son's soft hair, unable to help but feel a swell of pride.

"He's quite adorable."

"Thank you." Karena laughed easily, before turning the subject onto their visitor. "Do you have a wife, children?"

He shook his head. "No. I do not. I am yet to find a woman."

Erik was growing restless, and so Karena set him down on the floor, watching as he toddled over to Jakob. He was still unsteady on his feet, but learning fast. She loved her and Bjorn's son very dearly, and everything he did enthralled her. She had been utterly delighted when he had first started learning to walk. Now, she felt slight frustration at the knowledge that she would have to keep an eye on him everywhere if she wasn't holding him.

Jakob sat down with the baby and patiently started to play blocks with him. Karena had always been pleased with the fact that the older boy always had time to spend with her son. He never shunned the young child, despite the fact that he was several years older than little Erik. It made her happy to know that Erik was in safe hands whenever he was playing with Ylva's son.

She glanced at Valdemar to realise that his gaze was still fixated upon her. If she hadn't been married, she might have considered bedding him. She was, though. The wife of the King's heir, and the mother of the next in line after him. She had an important position despite the deaths of her family, just as the Seer had predicted. Watching her little boy play, a shiver ran up her spine. She wanted to know what was in store for her future now, and just as importantly, what was in store for her son.

"He should not be flirting with her." Ylva commented to Aslaug as the two women sat together. She was watching Valdemar carefully, not wanting to trust him with her young friend.

"Oh, they are only talking." Aslaug rolled her eyes at Ylva's comment. "Perhaps he wants a friend."

"I know what he is like." Ylva shook her head, glancing around. Valdemar was a known womaniser, and she didn't want Karena to get caught up in his charms and risk angering Bjorn. She knew that Bjorn would never hurt Karena for it, but he wouldn't be opposed to hitting Valdemar a few times.

"You think he is sexually attracted to her?" Aslaug questioned, looking down at the woman beside her. Ylva nodded in confirmation and Aslaug looked back over at the two who were immersed in their conversation. "She is lonely, and misses her husband."


	19. Infidelity (M)

**Chapter Nineteen: Infidelity**

* * *

**A/N: So expect some issues with Bjorn and Karena! Their relationship has been great so far, they're going to be hitting some bumps along the road though, but they're both still growing.**

**Also, Karena's writer (Maddie) has started a Vikings story called Burn Bright on her own profile, which the pen name is Maddie Rose and it's under our favourites :)**

* * *

Karena waited by the docks for her husband, clutching Erik close to her. She couldn't help the sense of excitement she felt at his return. It had been some months since his departure, and her eyes scanned the sea of warriors in search of her husband's familiar face. Every time he left, she couldn't help the nagging feeling that he may not come back. It was most likely because that was what had happened with Ari, but Karena kept assuring herself that Bjorn was fine and well. Sure enough, he broke through the crowd and headed straight towards his wife and son.

"Karena." There was a smile playing about his lips.

"Bjorn." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before handing Erik over to his father. Bjorn examined the happily squirming child with a grin.

"You've grown."

"Papa!" Erik exclaimed. Bjorn kissed his son's cheek, before handing the baby back over to his mother. Karena rested Erik on her hip, admitting he had grown without the past few months. Every day, he became more of a toddler and less of a baby.

"Are you well?" Bjorn asked.

"Yes." Karena nodded, feeling it best that she didn't mention Valdemar in discussing what had occurred in Bjorn's absence. She hadn't yet had to test whether her husband was a possessive or jealous man, but she wasn't certain that she wanted to find out. "Are you?"

"I am now," Bjorn confessed, following his wife inside. Karena settled Erik into his cot for his nap, complete with the usual whining before he decided it was better to just close his eyes and drift off to sleep. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, glancing over at Bjorn. Her husband sat on the bed, watching her intently.

"Why do you stare?" she asked.

"I have missed you." Bjorn caught her by the waist, pulling her into his lap. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Well, our son is sleeping, so we can't play with him," Karena reminded him.

Bjorn seemed to have other things on his mind. His lips trailed down her neck, and Karena let her head fall back. She had the feeling she knew exactly what Bjorn wanted to do tonight, and it was something she was very eager for as well. His hand reached down to slowly pull her dress up her thigh.

"We could make love…"

Karena twisted in his lap to face him, pulling his shirt over his head and running her hands down his chest. He had a few new wounds, ones that would most likely scar. It didn't bother her, for at least her husband had survived this raid. She reached up to unlace her dress, drawing Bjorn's attention to her breasts. He groped at her and she pressed closer against him, moaning softly. Bjorn pressed her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her and undoing his pants.

"I want you," Karena said huskily.

"I know." Bjorn sounded a little smug as he tugged her dress off completely. He nudged Karena's legs apart and pushed into her, causing her to bury her face in his neck. She had missed this. It was more than just the physical act of sex. It was a connection between them. Both of them had an understanding of what the other liked, and she felt that they were constantly learning new things about one another.

Karena wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, trailing her lips up and down his neck and his thrusts became faster. She moaned, her hands skimming down the smooth skin of his back. Bjorn lowered his head to suck at her nipple, biting lightly as she squirmed in delight beneath him, digging her nails into his upper back. He groaned, pumping into her harder as she bucked her hips against him. The bed squeaked in protest at every thrust, but neither of them cared.

"Bjorn…" Karena gripped his shoulders tightly. His thrusts caused that familiar feeling to rise up within her, before she cried out, her entire body shuddering as she reached her climax. As she was coming down from her high, Bjorn pulled out of her, spilling himself on the sheets as he reached his own. Once Karena realised what had happened she sat up, frowning.

"Bjorn?" She watched as he removed the sheet he'd soiled, not quite comprehending. He'd always spilled his seed inside her before. "Why did you pull away? I thought we were trying for another baby."

"I don't want another yet." Bjorn flopped beside her, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Erik is a year old, it isn't too soon," Karena persisted, "Don't you want a family?"

Bjorn frowned at her. "We have a family."

"I just thought…it might be nice to have a sibling for him." She sat up. "But you're not willing to let nature take its course. You just don't want me pregnant, at all."

"Not yet, Karena." Bjorn's tone was steely now, and she could tell that she was never going to win when it came to this argument. She didn't understand it. While she didn't want to pressure her husband into something he didn't want, she could see how much he loved their son. Why didn't he want to have anymore children?

"At least you have a family," Karena snapped, watching as Bjorn tensed at the reminder of what had happened to Karena's parents and younger siblings. It wasn't a subject she brought up often, and never in this manner.

"I take it you no longer consider myself and Erik your family," Bjorn replied coldly, getting to his feet and tugging on his pants. "I do not see the importance. It can wait a few months."

"Do you even want the son you have?" Karena pulled the sheets around her, a sudden chill running up her spine.

"Of course I do." Bjorn sounded offended that she would even ask.

"Did you even want me, or I was I just something thrust upon you as well?" Karena demanded. When her husband didn't answer, she grew concerned. "Well?"

Bjorn didn't respond. After he had finished tugging his boots and shirt on, he swept from the room without a backwards glance. Karena buried her face in her pillow, suddenly terrified that the love she thought they had between them had been a lie. Why else would he avoid answering such a question?

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Rollo had not expected to walk into his house to find his lover asleep. He shook his head as he moved over to Ylva, who had cocooned herself in the fur blankets, her hair tangled around her. He moved over to the edge of the bed, sitting down and pushing her hair back from her face. He was having mixed emotions, having just heard of Siggy's death. It had caused a dark shadow to loom over the happiness he felt to be home with his family.

"Ylva. Wake up." He spoke softly, but loud enough that his words coupled with shaking her slightly caused her to stir. "Siggy is dead?"

"You were told." She murmured, her voice still heaving with sleep.

"Of course." Rollo raked a hand through his hair, glancing down at her as she gently rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture. "Are you going back to sleep?"

"Not if you have other plans." She smiled, lacing her fingers with his and squeezing his hand gently.

Rollo raised an eyebrow in question. "Plans such as?"

"Any." She smiled, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

Rollo used it as an opportunity to kiss along her neck, sucking at the tender flesh lightly as she tilted her head back, a soft moan escaping her lips. One of his hands ran up her side, groping at her breast as she arched closer to him. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it off before running her hands down his chest as his hands moved to his pants. Once he had rid himself of the rest of his clothing, Rollo gripped the bottom of her thin dress and pulled it over her head.

Rollo couldn't help but run his eyes over her body slowly, leaving her a heaving mess beneath him and her body craving contact. He kissed her again as he positioned himself before thrusting into her, causing both of them to let out equal noises of pleasure. His hand moved down to her hips, gripping the tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to hit a better angle and move deeper within her.

Ylva let her head fall back as she closed her eyes, her nails digging tightly into Rollo's upper arms as his lips attached to her neck again. He smirked as she moaned loudly beneath him, his teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin of her neck before he began to suck at it. He shifted again so that he could thrust harder, keeping a tight hold on her hips as she began to shift beneath him.

"Rollo." Rollo glanced at the woman beneath him, his name having been spoken in a normal tone.

"Yes?" He questioned, his movements halting.

"Off." Ylva let her hands rest flat on his chest. She was used to him being rough when they had sex, but something about this time was different, and it was causing her pain. He moved off of her before getting to his feet and tugging his clothes on. She frowned at that, not wanting him to leave when he had just returned home. "Where are you going?"

"Out." He replied fixing his clothes and moving towards the door.

"Stay.' Ylva sat up, grabbing his arm before he moved out of reach. "What is it?"

Rollo glanced at her over his shoulder, but he didn't pull away from her as she had half expected. "I could ask you the same."

She sighed heavily as she pulled him back down onto the bed, kissing his cheek. "You were just rougher than normal. It hurt."

"I'm sorry." He sighed, putting his arm around her as she snuggled up to him. "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes already closed. She laced her fingers with him, holding their joined hands close to her chest as she curled up. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Karena was fussing over Erik when Bjorn came back a few hours later. He was drenched from the rain, and she frowned slightly. The two examined each other, and the baby seemed to sense the tension between his parents because he whined and clung to his mother.

"Where have you been?" Karena demanded. "Why are you drenched?"

"I was out with a friend, and it is raining," Bjorn explained. He peeled off his saturated shirt, but Karena was too irritated with him to admire his physique as he flopped back onto the bed.

"What friend?" Karena asked, her voice hard. "Where have you been, Bjorn?"

He didn't meet her eyes and that was when she knew something was wrong. They usually trusted each other with everything, but the fact that he suddenly seemed so guilty made her heart thunder in her chest.

"With another woman," he confessed.

"I see." Karena tried to keep her tone even, but she was aching from the hurt of Bjorn's betrayal. She was devastated at the fact that he had been unfaithful to her, all because they had argued about children. "So I was right in saying you only married me for an alliance. Why would you do that, Bjorn? I thought you at least respected me."

Before he could answer, Karena picked up Erik's blanket from his cot, wrapping it around the small child. She grabbed her coat, only knowing that she couldn't be in her husband's presence for much longer. She was so upset by his actions, and that he hadn't even attempted to offer an apology for his behaviour. Once Bjorn saw what she was doing he sat up, frowning.

"It is raining. You shouldn't take him out in the rain."

"Our son will be covered, you can be certain of that," Karena sneered, glaring at her husband. "I wonder, why does your father keep me alive? I've had your heir, surely I am worth nothing now."

Bjorn clenched his jaw. "If you believe that, then I doubt anything I say will change your mind."

Karena kissed the top of her son's head, holding him close to her. She knew someone who would understand her misery all too well – Bjorn's own mother, who Ragnar had been unfaithful to when they had been married. If there was anyone Karena could talk to about what Bjorn had done, it was Lagertha. She knew where the older woman would be staying, and she allowed herself a small smile as she gazed down at Erik.

"Let's go and see your grandmother, hmm?"

* * *

"Your turn." Ylva heaved with a sigh as she hit Rollo's arm, having been woken by Torah's crying for the second time that night.

Rollo groaned, raking a hand down his face. "My turn?"

"Yes." She confirmed as she snuggled under the blankets as Torah began to cry louder.

Ylva smiled to herself as she felt Rollo get out of bed. She opened one eye to watch him as he picked up Torah, holding her close to him and stroking her hair. She stretched out happily as Torah stopped crying, grinning to herself when she watched her daughter pulling at her partner's hair.

"Ouch." He winced as their daughter giggled, untangling his hair from her fingertips and setting her back down in the cot, watching as she fell back asleep. He watched her for a few more moments, well aware of Ylva's eyes on him. Once determining their daughter was asleep, he moved back over to the bed, flopping back beside Ylva. "See? She loves her father. She is asleep."

Ylva shook her head before pulling him close, running her hands up his arms. "Perhaps it is time for you to please her mother now."

"Oh?" Rollo raised and eyebrow, shifting so her was stretched over her, his arms supporting his weight. "And how does her mother want to be pleased?"

"In many ways." She told him before pressing her lips to his, her legs moving to wrap around his waist.

* * *

Karena's gaze was focused solely on her son, watching him crawl about in her lap. She hadn't expected that Ylva would already be with Lagertha when she went to find her mother-in-law, but it was too late to turn back now. Erik looked up at his mother with wide eyes.

"Papa?"

"No." Karena shook her head. "We are not going back to your papa yet."

Lagertha glanced across at the girl. "What did my son do?"

"He…" Karena chewed at her lip. "Slept with another woman."

Lagertha sighed heavily. Karena could tell that the older woman was disappointed in her son. She felt tears prick in her eyes and held her child close to her. She didn't want to cry, but she felt like she was dangerously close to doing so.

"Have you tried to speak with him about it?" Ylva asked. "I am sure he doesn't mean for it to become a regular occurrence."

"I fear he does not love me anymore." The tears ran down Karena's cheeks before she could stop them. "That he is now bored with me. I tried speaking with him, but he does not seem to want to discuss it."

Lagertha raked her blonde hair back. "He is like his father in that manner."

"I am sure he does still love you, Karena," Ylva assured her.

"He does not want more children," Karena said.

Ylva raised her eyebrows. "Did he say he never wanted another child?"

"He said he did not now, that it was too soon." Karena shifted her son, holding the sleepy baby close to her chest. "I thought it may be nice to have a sibling for Erik, but…"

Lagertha sat down beside Karena, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. While Karena disliked Ragnar for the action he had taken against her family, she had always liked Lagertha. Bjorn's mother had always been supportive of their marriage and had helped look after Erik when she was not in Hedeby.

"He is still young and wants to explore the world more, Karena. He will want another child soon enough."

"Explore the world, and other women." She couldn't help but scoff. "For all I know, he could have gotten _her_ with child."

"He is not bored of you," Ylva said, "He probably just feels uncomfortable regarding having another child."

"I will speak to him, if you like," Lagertha offered.

"I do not wish to be a bother," Karena said, suddenly aware of how young and naïve she must seem to the two older women. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I just do not understand why he feels the need to have sex with another woman."

"Perhaps he was upset and did not feel he could seek comfort in you," Ylva suggested.

Karena glanced at her sharply. "That is no excuse."

"You need to speak with him when you are calmer." Lagertha was as ever the voice of reason, but Karena did not imagine it would help. She would still feel hurt by Bjorn's betrayal no matter how calm she was.

"Do…do you think he regrets Erik? That we had him too soon?"

"No." Lagertha's voice was soft, and she reached out to stroke the girl's hair as Karena wiped away tears. "He adores your son. Karena, I am sure he still loves you. He is my son, I know him best."

* * *

"The kids are fighting." Ylva told Rollo as she stretched out on the bed beside him, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on his chest.

"Who, Torah and Erik?" He questioned, unsure of who she was talking about. There weren't many children around that they associated with.

She shook her head, tracing patterns on his chest. "No. Bjorn and Karena."

"What about?" He frowned, pushing her hair out of her face as it fell in her eyes.

"He slept with another woman." She informed him, recounting what Karena had said to her and Lagertha. "And she was upset. I do not understand why she ran from him when she was upset."

"Because neither of them enjoy confrontation." He pointed out, trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

"I should have told her to just hit him with a pan." She grinned, knowing that there were few weapons Karena would be able to use against Bjorn.

Rollo raised an eyebrow, smirking down at her. "Karena is very small. Can she lift a pan?"

"I am sure she could. Perhaps you would often to volunteer as a way for her to practice." Ylva suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I doubt I would feel anything." He chuckled, stretching out along the bed, causing her to shift as he moved about. "Did she tell Lagertha?"

Ylva waited for him to finish moving before perching herself against his chest again, her fingers running over his tattoos. "Of course."

"Lagertha will scold him." Rollo assured her, eyeing her as she stretched out. "They will get over it soon."


	20. Forgive My Sins (M)

**Chapter Twenty: Forgive My Sins**

* * *

**A/N: Over 250 reviews? You're all amazing! Thank you so much for your support :) Please let us know what you think of this chapter :D**

**Now, did you really think Bjorn's behaviour was going to be forgiven? ;)**

* * *

Karena knew what she was planning was wrong, but her mind was ruled by spite rather than reason. She was angry at Bjorn for being unfaithful to her. Yes, they had fought, but she hadn't anticipated he would then sleep with another woman. So she would show him that if he was permitted infidelity, then she would be as well. She went to the man whose hot gaze had been on her body since his arrival – Valdemar. He had not yet returned to Hedeby, and Karena often wondered why he stayed, although she had the feeling he would accompany Lagertha upon her return.

"Valdemar?" Karena peered into his room to see that he was sprawled on his bed, but he sat up when he saw her, instantly alert. Immediately, Karena felt silly for coming. "I just wanted to talk to someone who isn't as involved. Bjorn…he slept with another woman."

"Ah." Valdemar's lips twisted in wry amusement.

"I feel as though he does not desire me," Karena murmured. That at least was true – why else would he not want a child with her, but then bed another women? It was behaviour she didn't understand.

"What man wouldn't?" Valdemar's eyes raked over her. "You are beautiful."

"Do you desire me, Valdemar?" Karena inquired, although she felt triumph at already knowing the answer to her question. She had come because she knew what Valdemar was like with women, knew that his lust for her would eclipse his fear of her husband.

"Of course," he drawled.

His response was good enough. Karena leaned forward and kissed him, and he returned her kiss eagerly, pulling her into his lap on the bed. She smiled against his lips, pressing closer as his hands roamed her body. He fondled her breasts through the fabric of her dress, and Karena unlaced it and pushed it down around her waist. Valdemar's eyes raked over her again but she grew impatient, pushing him back and undoing his pants. She had come here for one thing, and Valdemar was all too eager to give it to her.

Karena shifted into place, lowering herself onto his cock. It felt different than it did with Bjorn. It didn't feel right. But Karena continued anyway, rocking her hips slowly as Valdemar groped at her breasts. She let her head fall back as he peppered kisses down her neck, clearly enjoying himself immensely. Karena ran her hands down his chest, rocking her hips against him faster and with more certainty.

Valdemar gripped her hips tightly, smirking as she moaned softly each time he bucked against her. His pressed his lips hard against hers and although he wasn't as good a kisser as Bjorn, Karena kissed back. She rested her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She could almost imagine it was her husband who had a hand tightly fisted in her brown hair, who pulled her closer against him to fill her more deeply.

Valdemar groaned loudly, bucking against her harder. Karena gripped his biceps tightly, crying out as she climaxed. After a few shallow trusts, Valdemar grunted as he reached his own orgasm. Karena found it ironic that this man she had briefly taken as a lover would spill his seed within her whilst her husband dare not. She would, however, need to take herbs to prevent herself from becoming pregnant with Valdemar's child.

Rolling off him, Karena contemplated what she had done. It had been very deliberate, and she knew it had been vicious of her. She wanted to rub what she had done in Bjorn's face. Only now that the deed was done, she felt guilty. She didn't feel victorious in the least. She felt that she had only sank to the same level, only she had done so knowingly, meaningfully. Silently, Karena laced up her dress, fixing her hair. This had been a mistake she couldn't undo.

* * *

Ylva had perched herself on the bed for what felt like hours, watching her partner attempt to amuse their child. Rollo was shaking a small wooden rattle in front of Torah, who sat there completely unamused, staring at him with big eyes. Ylva couldn't help but laugh as she watched him continue to try, yet continue to fail. She thought it was cute, but also knew it was coming close to bed time for their daughter.

"I think she likes it." Rollo concurred as a small smile tugged at their daughter's mouth.

Ylva shook her head as she got to her feet and walked over to pick her up. "It is late. Time for her to sleep."

"Alright." Rollo put the rattle away as he watched Ylva set her down in her cot, stroking her hair gently as she fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "So quiet."

"She is." Ylva smiled, watching as she slept, her arms resting over Rollo's. it was a strange feeling to her to be a mother of a baby again, but she had missed it. Jakob had grown too fast, and she didn't want the same thing to happen with her daughter.

"How is Jakob? He has been running around with the other children these days." Rollo inquired, bringing her from her thoughts. They didn't often see him during the day, and most nights he retreated to his room early.

"He is sleeping as well. I worry for him now." She sighed heavily, turning around to face Rollo, pushing his hair out of his face.

Rollo raised an eyebrow at her comment. He had never known her to worry about anyone but him when he was off raiding. She just wasn't the type of person who worried a lot. "Why do you worry for him?"

"He's getting older, soon old enough to learn to fight." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't want Jakob to learn to fight, because she didn't want him to die like his father had.

Rollo tightened his grip on her waist, holding her close. "I will teach him."

"I know." She smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips before drawing away from him and walking over to their bed. She tugged her dress off before bundling herself up in the furs happily.

Rollo chuckled as he got in beside her, pulling her close. He ran his fingers through her hair as she let out a wide yawn. "Sleep."

* * *

Karena wrapped her son in blankets to protect him from the cold, unable to rid herself of the knot in her stomach. She had every intention of confessing what she had done to her husband, but did not know how Bjorn would take it. He knew her well enough that her sexual encounter with Valdemar couldn't be passed off as an accident. He would know that it was a deliberate move of revenge. When the door opened, she tensed slightly, before setting Erik in his cot.

"I need to tell you something." Karena gripped the wooden edge of Erik's cot, bracing herself for the truth she was about to reveal. "The other night, I…I had sex with Valdemar, Ylva's brother-in-law. I regret that it happened."

Bjorn looked slightly startled, before he nodded slowly at her admission. His silence was more deafening than any words he could have uttered, and she found herself desperate for him to say something. She couldn't claim that she hadn't meant for it to happen, because she had.

"Please talk to me. I do not like fighting with you."

Bjorn sat down, his gaze sharp. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I do not know." Karena fidgeted restlessly. "Can you forgive me?"

"Why?" Bjorn asked, leaning forward to watch her closely. There was no anger in his eyes, only a lack of understanding. She had hoped he might understand why she had committed such a sin against him.

"I was upset." She heaved a sigh. "I felt that you did not love me, and Valdemar…he said the right things. But you and Erik are my family, you are all I have. Will you forgive me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" A slight smile crossed Bjorn's lips.

Karena raked a hand through her dark hair. "I do not want you to hate me."

"I never have," Bjorn said, pushing himself to his feet. Karena hesitated a moment, before she hugged him tight. For a moment she was worried that he may not embrace her back, but he did, holding her close against him and stroking her hair. Karena buried her face in his shirt, smiling against the fabric.

"I love you. I did not mean to push you, I just…" Karena glanced over at their son's cot. "I do not want him to grow up lonely. He is such a sweet boy."

"I know." Bjorn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling slightly. "Much like his mother."

Karena wasn't entirely sure the word 'sweet' was something that could be associated with her. She had dark thoughts, and sometimes they led to cruel actions – such as sleeping with Valdemar. However, if her husband wanted to think that she was sweet, she was not going to tell him otherwise.

"I do want him to have a sibling, but it can wait."

* * *

Bjorn had forgiven Karena for being unfaithful to him – it would have been unfair of him not to, considering he had done the same to her – but he had not forgiven Valdemar. It had been obvious to him since his return that Ylva's brother-in-law was attracted to Karena, but Bjorn had not thought he would act on it. Clearly, he had been wrong.

His blood boiled when he saw the man striding about the marketplace, and he stalked over to him. Before Bjorn thought of the consequences of his actions, he balled his hand into a fist and punched him in the face. Valdemar staggered momentarily, before laughing as he regained his balance.

"Hello, Bjorn. I take it this is about your wife. She's very good in bed."

With a roar of anger, Bjorn tackled him to the ground, punching him repeatedly. He would not hear Karena spoken about in such a manner. It was true that she had been disloyal, but he would not have her talked about as if she were a whore.

"Stay away from her," he snarled.

"Why, scared she thinks I'm a better fuck than you?" Valdemar smirked despite the blood that stained his face.

Bjorn scoffed. "I highly doubt that is the case."

"Want me to try again and we can see?" Valdemar sneered. His words made Bjorn act upon his rage once more, pummelling the older man despite Valdemar's attempts to shove him away.

"That's enough." Rollo's voice. Bjorn felt him touch his shoulder, but he didn't move away from Valdemar until he was firmly yanked to his feet. "I said that's enough! What is wrong with you?"

"He slept with Karena," Bjorn protested.

Rollo fixed his glare on Valdemar. "Is this true?"

"She was begging for it," Valdemar said as he pushed himself to his feet, causing the younger man to lunge at him. Bjorn was only prevented from hitting Valdemar by Rollo's strong grip on him. He tried to break free, but his uncle was able to hold him back.

"Bjorn, stop. This will accomplish nothing."

After a few tense moments, Rollo released Bjorn, who wheeled around and stalked off. He hoped that Valdemar returned to Hedeby soon, for he could not stand the sight of the man. Perhaps it was better that Karena did not know the woman that Bjorn had slept with – a young shield-maiden whose name he could not even recall. He wondered when his anger would fade. It was not directed at his wife, for he understood why she had done it. He just didn't understand why Valdemar could ever have thought it a wise idea to go along with her.

* * *

"I heard about what happened with Valdemar."

Karena glanced over her shoulder at the familiar voice. She had been content to sit on the shore and watch the waves lap against the sand in the fading sunlight, but now she was joined by a woman she rarely spoken to alone – Queen Aslaug. The older woman sat beside Karena without invitation. The girl stayed silent, knowing that Aslaug and Ragnar were having their own marital problems. Perhaps Aslaug simply wished to seek support, or support her.

"Should I hang my head in shame?" Karena inquired, knowing that she was speaking far too boldly. "He did the same thing to me."

"It is always that way." Aslaug rested a hand on Karena's shoulder. The older woman had never much interacted with her before, despite knowing that Karena had a strong relationship with Bjorn's mother, Lagertha. "Men are permitted to sleep with whomever they choose, but people only want to say something when it's a woman who does that."

Karena sighed. She knew that Aslaug was speaking from experience – the Queen had slept with a man named Harbard in Ragnar's absence, and because it had possibly been a factor in Siggy's death, there were few who sympathised with her. Although Bjorn was not angry with Karena about what had happened, she did not doubt that there were those who whispered about her, that Horik's daughter would dare to make a mockery of Ragnar's son.

"You and I have more in common than you would think," Aslaug said.

Karena glanced at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

"We are both from royal families, and have married into a family that is now royalty," Aslaug pointed out, offering Karena a small smile. "We are neither of us shield-maidens. I think you are more like me than you want to admit."

Karena remained silent, looking out at the water. She did not want to judge Aslaug too harshly, but the woman had been a major factor in the end of Ragnar and Lagertha's relationship. Plus she was married to Ragnar, a man that Karena would likely always hate. But she had learned that if she wanted to survive, she must hold her tongue. So instead of biting back, Karena said nothing.


	21. Reunions

**Chapter Twenty-One: Reunions**

* * *

**A/N: So a certain person from Karena's past is back, Bjorn gets himself strike 2, and the Vikings are about to head off to Paris! There are actually only a few chapters left of this story before we get onto the sequel - which will be set from Season 4 onwards :D Please let us know what you think! We hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

* * *

Karena waited by the docks as the fleet of ships that had once belonged to Lagertha drew closer to Kattegat. Now, they belonged to Kalf, who had usurped her as Earl of Hedeby. The wind whipped her dark hair across her face as she considered the prospect of Paris. Everyone was so excited about it, yet Karena didn't understand why. Would it really be any different from Wessex and Northumbria? Glancing over her shoulder, Karena smiled slightly as she watched her two-year-old son toddle down the docks toward her, closely followed by his father.

Karena smiled and rested a hand on the slight bump of her stomach. She had only recently discovered that she was with child again, something that excited her. Bjorn had also overcome his hesitation and had been overjoyed when Karena had announced her second pregnancy.

Once the ships were tied and anchored, Karena bit her lip as she noticed a familiar face among the crowd, someone she hadn't seen since before Erik had been born. She reached for Bjorn's hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Karena hesitated for a moment, then strode down the docks to meet her brother Erlendur. His hair had grown out over the past two years, and he was accompanied by a blonde young woman close to Karena's age.

"Sister."

"Erlendur." Karena smiled tightly, relieved when she noticed that Bjorn had followed her down the docks, scooping up Erik and holding him close. "You remember my husband, Bjorn. This is our son, Erik."

The toddler hid his face shyly in his father's shirt, which was quite unlike Erik. He was usually a very social and friendly child, so it troubled Karena that he was so quiet in his uncle's presence. She glanced at the blonde with her brother, realising where she recognised her from.

"Torvi. I remember you."

"I am married to Erlendur now," Torvi stated, glancing pointedly at him. It surprised Karena slightly, considering her brother had not even been thinking of marriage when they'd last discussed it – yet considering everything that had happened, it also made sense.

"How is your child by Borg?" Karena asked.

"A son. Only a few months older than yours." Torvi smiled, her eyes drifting to the gentle swell of Karena's stomach. "I see you are with child again, Karena."

The dark-haired girl nodded fervently. "Our second."

"That does not surprise me," Erlendur muttered, but his words were loud enough for Karena to hear, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why is that, brother?"

"You two were always very…active."

Karena understood the implication, and although she didn't resent it – for it was true that she and Bjorn were often having sex – she didn't like that Erlendur had been the one to bring it up. Her hard gaze raked over him. He didn't seem as though he had changed all too much, not in terms of maturity at least. There was a knot in her stomach at his presence. She should have felt happy to see him again, but she wasn't.

"We are indeed. It doesn't surprise me that you _haven't_ had one."

Erlendur clenched his jaw. "We have not been married long. Soon we will have a child."

"I'm sure you will," Karena responded, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She traced her fingers over the bump of her pregnancy, drawing Torvi's attention there.

"How many months are you?" She linked her arm through Karena's, heading back down the docks with her. It became apparent to the dark-haired girl that her brother's wife wished to befriend her, and she found herself pleasantly surprised.

"Three, nearly four." She glanced sharply at Torvi. "Does my brother treat you well?"

"Mostly he ignores me, unless there's something he needs from me." Torvi sounded sad, and Karena realised that her marriage to Erlendur must not be a happy one.

"Is he kind though?" Karena persisted.

Torvi shrugged her shoulders. "At times."

Karena glanced over at the two men, and noticed an upset Erik toddling away from Erlendur toward his father, hiding behind Bjorn's leg. Realising that Erlendur must have done something to cause her son to react in such a manner, Karena whirled around and marched toward her brother, furious.

"What did you do to my son?!"

"Nothing," Erlendur said unconvincingly.

"He snapped at him," Bjorn corrected, picking the toddler up and holding him close as he fretted. Karena's eyes narrowed at Erlendur. Brother or not, she would not stand for anyone upsetting her son.

"Husband, you shouldn't frighten the child," Torvi chided softly.

"You stay away from him," Karena hissed, taking Erik from Bjorn and marching into the village. Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest, a ball of stress tightening in her stomach. She knew exactly why, and she could not pretend to ignore the cause of her anxiety.

"What is it?" Bjorn asked as he caught up with his wife.

"I do not like him being here." Karena's gaze flicked back to the docks. "I do not like the way he acts towards our son."

"He won't harm you or our child," Bjorn assured her fiercely. It was obvious to Karena that her husband still intensely disliked Erlendur. She rested her hand on the swell of her stomach, and smiled when Bjorn placed his hand over hers.

"I hope it's a girl," she said.

Bjorn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand. "That would be nice."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to watch them?" Ylva knew that she didn't have anyone else to ask to mind her children, but she also couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact she was always relying on her aunt.

"Of course. Jakob is old enough now to help me with Torah." Helena assured her, handing her a cup of hot tea before sitting across from her at the small table. "I don't trust these newcomers."

"Nor do I." Ylva knew she was speaking of the two brothers who had arrived in Kattegat. She was unsure how she felt about them herself, but she definitely didn't trust them. She trusted few people, and found that life was easier that way.

"Ragnar is going to make a mistake with them." Helena pushed her greying hair from her eyes, reminding Ylva that she was getting old now. Her skin seemed to becoming thinner, and was covered in more lines that it wasn't. It made her sad to think of her aunt like that, having known her to always be youthful and full of life. "Jakob seems to like Rollo now."

"He does. They went hunting together." Ylva told her, unsure if she had mentioned it previously. She thought she had, but she also had had a lot on her mind and it wouldn't have surprised her if she had been wrong.

"Are you going to Paris?" Helena questioned, unsure if she planned to raid as she had just had a child recently, and said child needed plenty of attention.

"Most likely." Ylva was itching to raid again, and she especially didn't want to miss going to Paris. "Will you be alright to take care of the children if I go?"

"Of course." Helena smiled. She had helped with the children enough, and Jakob was old enough to take care of himself for the most part. She picked Torah up from where she was on the floor, kissing her cheek. "She looks a lot like her father, this one."

Ylva raised an eyebrow at the comment, unsure if she meant it in a negative way or not. "Is that good or bad?"

"A bit of both, I expect." Helena glanced at her. She could see little of Ylva in Torah, but she definitely had her mother's eyes. "Have a good time tonight."

"I will, I hope you do as well with the children." Ylva smiled as she got to her feet, knowing she would have to leave to find Rollo before the feast.

* * *

"Erlendur. May we speak?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see his younger sister standing in the doorway. In the two and a bit years since he had last seen her, much about Karena had changed. She was no longer a shy little girl, uncertain of her place in the world. She was more confident now, carrying herself with the grace expected of a princess. If anything, she had only grown more beautiful. Erlendur's lips twisted in contempt as he looked at the swell of her stomach. So Bjorn Ironside had put another brat in his wife already.

"Of course."

"How long have you and Torvi been married?" Karena inquired as she closed the door behind her. He was a little astonished by the question, but could see no harm in answering it.

"A few months."

"Hmm. I think you only married her because she was once Borg's wife." Karena's words were sharp and her eyes assessing. That much about her had changed – she was certainly no longer naïve. "What about me, Erlendur? What am I to you these days?"

"A sister," Erlendur stated, because in truth he was not certain. He had convinced himself that his desire for Karena was a part of his past, something that had died along with the rest of their family.

"Why are you so unkind to your nephew?" Karena inquired.

His gaze was hard. "I do not like children."

"I suppose it's a good thing you won't have any of your own in the near future." Karena's smile was saccharine sweet, but there was something poisonous there too. That too was different: that she was now as vicious as she was lovely. "It's odd how things turned out, isn't it? Two years ago, you might have been King once. Now…well."

"Why are you here talking to me?" Erlendur demanded. Was she only here to mock him? Perhaps she had sided with Ragnar after all. The thought disgusted him, that she could have turned her back so easily on the family that Ragnar had slaughtered.

"I thought you might have changed," she said.

"I have changed, just not into the man you would've liked." He stepped closer. Although not a tall man, he would always loom over his little sister. "Not that your opinion matters to me. You're a silly little girl still, whether you realise it or not."

"A silly little girl? I'm a woman now." Karena sounded affronted by his words. "I don't know what your intentions are, but if you hurt any of my family, you will regret it."

Erlendur sneered. "I don't care about your little family enough to waste my time with such things."

"I would be careful." Karena stepped forward, her voice dangerously soft. "One day, my husband will be King. I wouldn't like to anger him."

Erlendur stared at her incredulously as she stepped back. She had made half-hearted, stupid threats before, but this was something now. There was a dark smile playing about her lips as she observed him. This was a threat she wouldn't hesitate to carry out, should Erlendur prove a threat to her family. As Karena turned on her heel and marched from his room, he couldn't help but think that the years certainly had changed them both.

* * *

"Ylva." Rollo greeting his partner as she moved over to him, sitting in his lap and sipping her ale. He slipped an arm around her waist before sipping his own, glancing around the place. The celebration as not as lively as they normally were. "How are you finding the celebration?"

Ylva kissed his cheek before sipping her drink again. "Good. You?"

"I'm enjoying it." He nodded, raising an eyebrow as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

She leant in and pressed her lips to his, shifting so that she could place her ale on the table behind him and wrap her arms around his neck as his arm tightened around her waist. The movement brought her closer to him, pressing her hard against his chest as his other hand found its way into her hair. As he played with her hair, she kissed her way along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling slightly.

"Tease." He groaned in pleasure as she did, watching as she pulled away from him, moving to finishing her drink with a grin. "Another?"

"Of course." She told him as she got to her feet, moving over to another table to refill her drink, glancing at him as he stepped behind her, his hand resting on her hip. She sipped her drink before putting it on the table and turning to face him. "Dance with me."

"Dance?" Rollo frowned at the thought, but didn't resist as she pulled him to where the others were dancing.

"Yes. Dance." She confirmed as she pulled him close, laughing as he sighed heavily.

He glanced down at her with a questioned look when he heard her laughing, unsure as to what she found amusing in this situation, because he sure wasn't finding anything amusing. "What?"

"You." She shook her head she she moved to the music, pressing her body against his. "Relax."

"I don't like dancing." He grumbled, prompting her to laugh again as she continued to moved against him, smirking when his hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer against him. She could feel his heavy breathing against her neck as she moved to the sound of the music. It wasn't long, however, until she got bored of teasing him and found herself growing thirsty and tired.

"We should probably head home soon." She suggested as she moved over to get another drink.

Rollo nodded, following after her and watching as she downed the drink in a few gulps before yawning. "Tired?"

"Very." She admitted, having forgotten that she was a mother of two and had been running around after said children all day.

* * *

Karena could not help but feel sorry for Torvi. Her first husband had been blood eagled, and now she was mostly ignored by Erlendur. The poor girl seemed at a loss as to who to talk to. She thought perhaps she should try and speak with her, but then she was approached by Bjorn. At least he was enjoying the festivities.

"Karena." He pulled her close, kissing down her neck. She gasped in astonishment at his boldness, especially when they were in public. His hands roamed up her sides, and she raised her eyebrows in question. "What are you doing?"

"We should go to bed," Bjorn said huskily.

"You're tired?" Karena asked in wry amusement, although she had the feeling that sleep was not what Bjorn intended.

"No." Bjorn raised his hands to grope at her breasts, but Karena pushed them down to rest over the swell of her stomach. She enjoyed sex with her husband, yet they had not had sex when she had been pregnant with Erik. Besides, she was now a decent way along with their second baby.

"Bjorn. Remember the child."

He stepped back, eyes flicking to her stomach as though he had just remembered she was carrying his child. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but she could tell that he was drunk.

"You should rest," he insisted, before disappearing into the crowd once more.

Heaving a sigh, Karena caught sight of her brother. After a moment's hesitation, she strode over to him. Despite the fact that they didn't get along, he was the only family that she had left. She would not apologise for threatening him, yet she did not mind carrying on a conversation.

"Leave me be," Erlendur said coldly.

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't need to be so callous, you know."

"Then find another to speak with." His tone was dismissive. She wondered why he had married Torvi. He clearly had no feelings for the poor girl. Power, she guessed. Torvi was the mother of Borg's son, and Borg's former wife. It was as close to power as the former son of a King could hope to be.

"Am I not the only family you have left?" Karena inquired.

"You are not family to me," Erlendur retorted, and she was shocked at the venom in his voice. She had suspected such bitterness earlier, but now it was even more evident.

"I'm sorry, Erlendur. I'm sorry that I have not seen you in so long. I hate Ragnar just as much as you do."

Erlendur examined her with contempt. "That means nothing."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Karena was genuinely confused as to what she had done. Had it been their conversation earlier? Had she been too harsh? Or was there something more to it? "I didn't kill our family."

"No, you married the son of the man who did," Erlendur hissed.

"I was married to him before that happened, Erlendur," Karena reminded him with a bite of steel in her tone. "You can't blame for me that. We are still family. I am still your little sister, no matter who I married."

"Not anymore," Erlendur sneered, turning and marching away from her. She rested a hand gently on the swell of her stomach, wondering if she had lost her brother forever. They would never be close, yet she'd hoped speaking to him might have gone better. She knew she had been hostile earlier and wanted to make amends, but it was very clear that he was not interested.

* * *

Karena felt a sense of excitement as she prepared to board the boat for Paris. She and Bjorn had discussed her accompanying them at length, but she was eager to come along on this raid, and did not want to leave their son behind. She also pointed out that others such as Helga would be coming along as well, and likely bringing her and Floki's daughter. Bjorn had agreed, albeit reluctantly. She clutched Erik to her, filled with anticipation.

"We need to talk." Bjorn strode over to his wife with a serious look on his face, causing Karena to frown slightly and wonder what was the matter. She knew he had been drunk the night before and had not come to bed until very late. He took her arm gently, leading her away from the others. "Torvi and I had sex."

"Wait…what?" Karena couldn't believe what she was hearing. It hadn't been very long ago that Bjorn had been unfaithful to her, and now he was doing it again? Perhaps if he had asked her if she would allow him to bed another woman during her pregnancy, it might be different. But he hadn't asked, and Karena felt she was very much entitled to her indignation. "Why?"

"I was drunk," Bjorn insisted.

"Oh, and that's a wonderful excuse," Karena hissed. Her shock was quickly morphing into anger. She knew Bjorn's actions had not been malicious, but this was the second time he had done this to her – and with Erlendur's wife, no less. "Do you only ever think of your own pleasure? Is that it?"

"I didn't think it would be such a problem," Bjorn protested, "We have both been unfaithful to each other in the past."

"So that means it's alright?" Karena demanded, propping Erik on her hip. The toddler had gone quiet, glancing between his parents with solemn eyes. "You didn't even discuss this with me. The fact that I'm with child isn't an excuse."

Bjorn averted his eyes. He clearly couldn't think of anything else that he could say to make amends, so instead he said nothing. Clutching Erik close to her, Karena marched away from her husband, indicating her displeasure with him to anyone watching. Let him be embarrassed and humiliated, for it was how she felt. Did Bjorn not love her? Was he growing bored with their marriage? Was that why he felt the need to bed other women? Karena wondered if she would ever know.


	22. Under Siege

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Under Siege**

* * *

**A/N: So today's episode was a big one, for both the series and how this series is going to pan out! There are about 2 more chapters of this story after this one, and then it's onto the sequel. Thank you so much to those of you who've stuck with this story, I hope you enjoy this final few chapters.**

* * *

Karena could not help but find her gaze constantly drawn to the city that was Paris. Her fingers drifted over her prominent stomach. The journey had been a long one, and so it would not be long now before she gave birth to her and Bjorn's second child. While her anger towards her husband had dissipated, she still felt disappointed at his decision to be disloyal to her, despite his attempts to make it up to her. The others were discussing their battle plan, but Karena had no desire or no need to be at such a meeting. She would be watching from the camp along with Helga, Torvi and some of the other women, not participating.

"Sister."

She glanced over her shoulder, tensing slightly when she saw Erlendur headed towards her. The meeting had obviously concluded. Despite knowing that her brother would never dare do anything in the open, Karena still could not bring herself to trust him. She pressed her lips together into a frown, indicating that his presence was unwelcome.

"Erlendur."

"I heard about what Bjorn and Torvi did." There was no small amount of glee in Erlendur's tone. Since Bjorn and Karena had first married, he had insisted that Ragnar's son was no good for his sister, and he certainly loved feeling as though he'd been proved right. "He has been unfaithful to you, and yet you still believe he loves you?"

"Of course he does," Karena snapped.

"He only cares because of that." Erlendur pointed to the swell of her stomach. "You bear him children so easily. There would be no point in him casting aside an obviously fertile wife."

"The fact that I can bear children is none of your concern." Karena pushed herself to her feet, glaring at her older brother. "Neither is it the reason Bjorn cares for me. I don't expect you to understand, having such a miserable marriage yourself."

"What would you know about my marriage, hmm?" Erlendur asked, narrowing his eyes. "It is between myself and Torvi."

"Your wife clearly does not think much of you," Karena retorted. She knew that she was treading on dangerous ground, but it was obvious that Erlendur had not married Torvi because he cared for her. It was most likely because she was the former wife of Jarl Borg and he saw something interesting in that.

"You don't know her." Erlendur gripped Karena's arms tightly, making her wince. "You would be wise to keep silent on things that don't concern you, Karena."

She pulled away. "My marriage to Bjorn certainly doesn't concern _you _either."

Karena turned and marched away from him. Tomorrow, they would attack Paris. She would make a sacrifice to the gods to ensure that they protected her husband. She knew that Erlendur was wrong. She was worth more to Bjorn than her brother thought. Karena was beginning to feel like Erlendur just liked making vindictive comments, trying to get a rise out of her. Once, years ago, it might have worked, back when she had been easily intimidated by him. But she was not that little girl anymore.

* * *

Karena tended none too gently to her husband's wounds. Although she had been worried sick when he had initially been brought in, it had soon become clear that her husband would survive, and so Karena set about procuring the right herbs with which to dress his wounds. Her husband winced as she bandaged him up, earning a piercing glare from his wife. She had not yet forgiven his latest infidelity.

"Keep still," she commanded.

"It hurts," Bjorn complained, as though he was a child and not twenty-two years old. His eyes lingered on the bump of Karena's stomach. She didn't fail to notice – she was almost at full term now, and expecting their second baby any day now.

"So did your infidelity," Karena snapped as she finished dressing the wound, but she immediately regretted her harshness. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Bjorn stated, although it was clear by the set of his jaw that he was still in pain. She sighed and went to draw away, but he caught her hand in his and tugged her back gently. "Don't."

"Do you still love me?" Karena inquired. She didn't know why she always questioned that, but his disloyalty made her self-conscious. Yes, she was with child, but was this just sex for the sake of pleasure or was he beginning to develop feelings for a woman other than his wife?

"Of course I do," Bjorn said fervently. With some effort, he shifted across his bed and patted the spot beside him. "Stay with me."

Karena eased herself onto the bed and lay down beside him. For a few moments there was a peaceful quiet. The only sounds were the distant talking of other warriors, and the chirp of crickets. Bjorn put an arm around her gingerly, burying his face in her dark hair and breathing in her scent. She smelled like a mixture of herbs – nothing sweet, but something strong and spicy. She couldn't help but smile.

"How is our child?"

"Erik?" Karena asked. Their son was almost three, and enjoyed running around the camp despite his mother's scolding. He was a curious child, pointing at things and taking them in with wide eyes. "He is well."

"Our other child," Bjorn corrected.

"Baby?" Karena rested her hand on her swollen stomach. "Doing well, from what I can tell."

Bjorn rested his hand there too, fingers lightly tracing her bump. She remembered her pregnancy with Erik and how much he had loved putting his hand on her stomach when the baby had kicked. This child had not quite been as active as their eldest, but for that Karena was rather grateful.

"I was scared for you today," she admitted softly, choking up slightly, "When Ragnar brought you back, I thought…I feared…"

"That you would lose me." Bjorn pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. "The gods are not finished with me yet. Perhaps they knew how eager I was to see my second child born."

So far, the siege of Paris was proving more difficult than they had thought. Karena wondered what it would mean if the famous Ragnar Lothbrok failed. In the darkest part of her heart, she viciously hoped for it. Perhaps then they would see what she did. Bjorn would never hate his father, but Karena could never bring herself to love him. Was he the family that she was destined to kill? Karena knew she shouldn't try and make sense of the Seer's mysteries and let them unravel themselves, but still she was curious.

* * *

Torvi had been reluctant to approach Karena, but she overcame such hesitation, knowing that she owed the younger girl an apology for her actions. While Torvi was all too willing to spite Erlendur, she had never intended for Karena's feelings to be hurt in the process. Her intention was to befriend the girl, not make an enemy of her. She couldn't help but envy Karena. The younger woman had a husband who truly loved her, a young son with a second child on the way. Her relationship with Erlendur certainly lacked the affection that Karena and Bjorn shared.

"May we speak?" Torvi approached Karena, who was surprisingly without her son for once. The girl was fiercely protective of Erik, so Torvi supposed that the toddler might be with his grandmother. Karena looked up from her spot on the grass and nodded, patting the spot beside her. There was no anger in her green eyes, and the knot that had twisted in Torvi's stomach loosened somewhat. She sat down beside Karena, looking out over Paris.

As a young girl, she had often dreamed of being a shield-maiden, but it appeared that was not to be her fate. Instead she had been married, first to Borg and then to Erlendur. She admired Lagertha and her ferocity, but it seemed an unattainable goal to Torvi now. She glanced at Karena, a girl who had never expressed any intention of wanting to be a warrior.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Bjorn. We should not have done that."

"I can understand," Karena nodded stiffly. "I know neither of you felt any malice toward me, you weren't trying to hurt me. I suppose I just thought you might have known better. If you'd said something to me…"

"I want us to be friends." Torvi reached out and took Karena's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly. "That is the truth. I hope what happened between Bjorn and I will not change that, for I respect you."

"I can see why you did it." Karena's smile was sad now, but that sadness was not meant for her, but Torvi. "My brother hardly seems to be a good husband."

Torvi was silent. She had hoped marriage to Erlendur might have been a smart idea, but the longer she endured, the more she realised that her husband felt nothing but contempt for her. His obsession with Karena had not escaped Torvi's notice, and neither had the rumours that he had once possessed an incestuous desire for her. She would not be surprised if those rumours were true.

"He is not," Torvi said quietly, before brightening a little, "But at least I have Guthrum."

"I think he and Erik shall be good friends." Karena smiled at the blonde girl. There was only a year or so difference in their son's ages. She clearly realised Torvi was extending a hand of friendship, and she took that gladly. There was no point in surrounding herself with more enemies.

Suddenly, she pressed her hand to her stomach, and Torvi watched as the dark-haired girl tensed. Her eyes drifted to Karena's stomach and she understood immediately what was happening. Karena was going into labour. Torvi quickly caught Karena's hands and tugged her to her feet. They needed to find Lagertha, as she would certainly want to be present for the birth of her next grandchild.

"The baby?" Torvi asked, Karena's frantic nod confirming her suspicions. She led the younger girl back towards the camp, hoping that this experience, although unexpected at this very time, would help them become closer.

* * *

Karena wandered into the infirmary to see her husband, little Erik toddling along beside her with a tiny hand fists in his mother's skirts. In her arms she cradled the latest addition to their family. She had given birth only a few days after the failed attack on Paris, Torvi and Lagertha assisting her as her agonised screams rang through the camp. Erik peered curiously at his father, who was lying down with his eyes closed.

"Papa?"

"Sh, Erik," Karena chastised, "Papa is sleeping."

Erik was attempting to climb onto the bed beside Bjorn when Bjorn opened his eyes, glancing down at his son. He caught sight of his wife with a bundle of blankets in her arms, and was instantly awake.

"Karena?"

"I had the baby while you were resting." She offered him a warm smile, sitting beside his bed. The arrival of another child into her life brought the same happiness that Erik's birth had, and she wished to share that feeling with Bjorn. "Another boy. Are you able to hold him? Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to." Bjorn eased himself into a sitting position, holding out his arms. Karena carefully handed the newborn child over to his father, and Erik took this opportunity to crawl into his mother's lap. She stroked her eldest son's hair while watching her husband. Bjorn kissed the top of the infant's head, blue eyes full of love as he examined the latest addition to their family.

"His name is Soren," Karena declared.

"He's beautiful," Bjorn's voice was thick with emotion.

Erik glanced between his parents. "I hold?"

"No, Erik, you're too little." Karena took Soren back from her husband. Bjorn was recovering well, and would soon be out of the infirmary. She knew that if he had been able, he certainly would wanted to have been present for Soren's birth. But Bjorn was not yet better, and now Karena was still recovering from childbirth. It hadn't been anywhere near as bad as with Erik, but it had still been painful.

"I should put the boys to bed," Karena murmured, the offensive 'b' word immediately earning indignation from Erik. The toddler squirmed around in mother's lap, extremely displeased.

"No!"

"Yes, it's time for a nap," Karena said firmly.

"You need to sleep so you can grow to be a strong man," Bjorn told his son, reaching across to stroke his soft dark hair. Erik had been sulky since his younger brother's birth, clearly feeling as though he was not the centre of his parents' world anymore. At Bjorn's gentle words, Erik's eyes lit up and he nodded fervently.

"Yes, Papa."

Karena couldn't help but roll her eyes at how quickly Erik changed his mind once Bjorn had said something about the matter. Easing her sore body out of the chair, she held out a hand to her eldest son. Erik gripped it tightly in his own, toddling out of the infirmary after his mother. Looking down at her child, Karena found it difficult and somewhat terrifying to think that many years from now, this little boy might be King.

* * *

The next visit Karena paid was to Erlendur and Torvi. Her brother had also been injured in the attack, leaving an ugly cut across his cheek that would no doubt scar. Karena could not say she was overly considered. As soon as they entered, Erik immediately ran over to start playing with Guthrum, Torvi's son. Karena couldn't help but smile – her eldest son was certainly a very social child. Torvi crossed over and gently took Soren from Karena's arms when he was offered to her.

"The gods have blessed you and Bjorn," Torvi declared, smiling brightly. Karena's own smile was pale in comparison, strained as it always was in Erlendur's watchful presence. She could almost feeling her brother's resentment. Karena was three years his junior, and had already given her husband two sons. Erlendur had no children of his own blood – well, not that Karena was aware of.

"You had your child," he remarked.

"You have another nephew, Erlendur." Karena took Soren back from Torvi. The blonde girl looked to her sister-in-law and ushered Guthrum and Erik out of the tent, following them with a meaningful look. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Very well." Erlendur pushed himself to his feet and trailed over to look down at the bundle in his sister's arms.

"I am surprised you have no children of your own," Karena stated as she patted Soren's back, although in truth she was not surprised at all. "Are you and Torvi not having sex?"

Erlendur's eyes narrowed. "We are. Frequently."

_Liar._ "It would seem not, considering she has not yet become with child. You should be kinder to her, though."

"Excuse me?" Erlendur did not appear pleased that she had broached the topic of his behaviour towards Torvi. "You are out of place. You do not speak to me about my wife."

"You are a bully, Erlendur," Karena said calmly. She felt no fear in saying such things to him now, although four years ago she would certainly have trembled. "You once bullied me, and now you bully her. All I said was that you should be kinder."

"It doesn't matter," Erlendur snapped, "Why should it?"

Karena raised her eyebrows. "I can definitely see why she enjoyed having sex with my husband…"

As much as she didn't like to bring the incident up, she had grown used to the fact that it had occurred. Now she could start to understand why Torvi had sought comfort elsewhere, as her own marriage was so loveless. Erlendur clenched his hands into fists but made no move to lash out at her. Karena smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you remember to rein in your temper, even if it is only out of fear that my husband would break your neck."

Erlendur scoffed disbelievingly. "He wouldn't."

"If you harmed me he would." Karena placed a kiss on the top of Soren's head. "I know you must sometimes want to, but aside from your nephews, I'm the only family you have left."

"Unfortunately," Erlendur muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" She glanced at him sharply, wondering at the meaning of his words. "Do you wish they had killed me too, brother?"

"It would be easier," he admitted. In her shock, she couldn't think why he might say such a thing. Easier how? Was he still tormented by inappropriate feelings for her that her death may have erased? Or were there other, more sinister reasons for Erlendur to have hoped she might have died?


	23. Valhalla (M)

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Valhalla**

* * *

**A/N: Be warned, there's a death in this chapter. This is the second last chapter of the story so here's a question - would you rather we put up the sequel immediately after finishing this story, or wait until Season 5 airs to put it up?**

* * *

Bjorn was pleased once he was deemed well enough to leave the infirmary. He was not a man who enjoyed being idle, so once he had the strength, he had been all too keen to return to Karena and their boys. Something was amiss with his wife tonight, although she had not yet said what. She finished tucking Soren into his cot, and Bjorn marvelled at how much their baby was growing. Already he was a few months old. Erik was three and walking and talking more than ever. Drawing away from their son's cot, Karena sat down heavily on the bed.

"I went to see Erlendur today," she remarked, her brother's name catching Bjorn's attention. He was always wary when it came to her older brother, for even now the young man possessed an unhealthy interest in his sister. "It…did not go well."

Bjorn was sitting beside her in an instant. "What did he do?"

"He admitted to wishing I had died when the rest of our family did," she said, averting her gaze. "He didn't explain why."

Bjorn clenched his jaw. He did not trust Erlendur around his wife or his children. All of them remembered very well what had happened to Erlendur and Karena's family, and if Karena had not forgiven Ragnar, Bjorn doubted that Erlendur would have. He was enraged at the thought that Erlendur might try and harm Karena.

"Well, if he hurts you…"

"He hasn't touched me." Karena rested a gentle hand on her husband's arm to placate him. It worked, as usual. She was very good at keeping him calm when he was angry. "He just said that. He's my brother, I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much."

"He is an unusual man," Bjorn said, as 'unusual' was perhaps the least offensive word he could think to use for Erlendur. He hated the fact that Erlendur made Karena doubt herself and even now managed to make her feel small and unwanted at times.

"Maybe he's right," Karena murmured, rubbing her arms through the sleeves of her nightgown. "Your own father said the only reason I was allowed to live was because I was pregnant."

Bjorn knew that was not the case, knew that Ragnar thought Karena would one day make a fine Queen. But he didn't think now was the time to try and say that to her. Instead he put an arm around her and held her close. She was so small compared to him, and she seemed like such a delicate little thing. But having been married to Karena for almost five years, Bjorn knew that there was a steel within his wife that compensated for her slight frame.

"I love you. They wouldn't have killed you."

"I know you probably think I am being stupid for being upset." Karena raked back her dark hair. "I have a husband who loves me, and two beautiful children."

"I do not think you are being stupid." Bjorn kissed the top of her head. Everyone was under so much stress lately, including Karena. Although she was not actively involved in the raid, she was having to care for two small boys by herself a lot of the time. Bjorn was happy that he could be a little more involved with his sons, for the moment at least.

"Our little one looks so much like you." A small smile graced Karena's lips and she took her husband by the hand, leading him over to Soren's cot. His wife reached out to stroke the sleeping baby's blonde hair. It was true – while Erik favoured his mother in terms of looks, Soren had the blonde hair and blue eyes of his father.

It was nice to be able to distract himself from thinking about the raid and what was yet to come. His family had a soothing effect on him, and he vowed to spend more time playing with his sons before they decided on their next attack. He knew that his mother and Rollo were going on a night raid, but even then Bjorn was not certain that it would be successful. The Frankish were cleverer than they had given them credit for.

"I hope we have a girl next," Karena murmured, drawing away from Soren's cot. She couldn't quite stifle a yawn, causing Bjorn to scoop her up and carry her over to their bed. Although he was happy that his wife was with him, he could not help but wonder if she might be less stressed if she had stayed in Kattegat. Tugging the furs over Karena, he slid an arm around her waist and held her close, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Bjorn stayed awake well into the night, his head full of dark thoughts concerning Erlendur. If he ever lay a hand on Karena again, he would regret it.

* * *

Ylva glanced down at her hand, wincing as the movement caused the pain in her side to intensify. She couldn't quite remember what had happened, it was a mere blur in her mind, but she was aware of the blood that was running down her side from where one of the men had gotten a lucky hit during the night attack. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the back of the tree. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but it felt like an eternity.

"Ylva." Rollo's voice prompted her to open her eyes, as she felt his hand on her shoulder. His form was blurry, but she could hear from his tone that he was concerned. She moved to speak but no words came out as he lifted her up, causing her to bite back a groan of pain. "What happened?"

"I fought hard, he fought better." She mumbled against his shoulder, trying not to cough as she knew it was going to cause her more harm than good. "I'm so tired."

"You'll be alright." He assured her, not that he believed his own words. He could feel as her blood ran onto his hands and chest as he carried her into the camp, thankful to see Karena running over to them. "She's injured."

"Just let me sleep." Ylva mumbled against his chest as Karena led them to a tent, gesturing for Rollo to place Ylva on the small bed.

"These wounds are deep." Karena commented as she looked over her friend.

Bjorn was standing in the doorway, watching as his wife set about working. Rollo hadn't noticed his presence, but it didn't surprise him. Wherever Karena was, Bjorn was most likely there as well or close behind. "Will she live?"

"I do not know." Karena bit her lip. She was an exceptional healer, but sometimes people just couldn't be saved.

"Surely you can do something." Rollo glanced at her, and it was clear that the tension in the room was rising.

"Rollo." Ylva's voice was soft, and the pain in her tone evident, but she forced herself to speak, not wanting there to be an argument. She was tired, and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes. She had accepted her fate, even if the others were yet to. "Go with Bjorn. Leave me with Karena."

"What is it?" Karena set about cleaning up the wounds, and she felt sorry for the other woman. She could tell she was in an immense amount of pain, but she could also tell that there was something else to it all.

"I just want to sleep." Ylva smiled weakly, glancing at Karena. She had always admired the younger woman. She was a wonderful mother and wife, something Ylva had never truly learnt the art of. She preferred to raid, whereas she knew Karena was better suited to rule. "Is it bad that I don't care if I die?"

Karena frowned, and Ylva could tell she was confused and slightly shocked at her words, but it was the truth. She had lived a good life, and had two wonderful children, but sometimes fate had a funny way of taking it away from you. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I don't know." Ylva sighed heavily, causing her lungs to burn as she coughed, tasting blood in her mouth. "I've just accepted it."

"You think it's the will of the gods?" Karena stroked her hair back from her face, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Yes." Ylva nodded, beginning to feel the pain drifting from her mind. She did not know if that was a good or a bad thing, but she was falling into a state of delirium where the pain no longer existed. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad." Karena answered as she continued trying to stop the bleeding long enough to stitch the wounds, but she did not know how long that would take. "I will do what I can."

* * *

Karena was taking a hot bath when Bjorn entered the tent, his expression grim. She put down the sponge she'd been using to wash herself. She knew that Ragnar had been quite unwell since their first attempt to take Paris. No doubt he'd been badly injured and was not recovering. While Karena honestly did not really care if the man lived or died, she knew that it was having an impact on her husband, who had been spending much of his free time with his father.

"Bjorn? How is he?"

Karena clambered out of the bath, draping a towel around herself. Her husband had been so miserable of late, and she wished there was a way to cheer him up. He smiled when he was playing with their sons, but that was about the only time she saw joy in his eyes.

"Not well," Bjorn admitted.

"He will get better," Karena assured him, putting her arms around him and holding him close. The statement was more for Bjorn's peace of mind rather than made out of any actual conviction.

"I do not think he will," he said.

"You would make him proud, Bjorn," she insisted. Karena knew well that Bjorn needed a distraction. With Ragnar so ill, he was in charge of a majority of the planning, and he must feel the heavy weight of such a burden. She trailed her lips down his neck, smirking against his skin when he groaned. She sucked lightly at the nape of his neck, running her hands down his chest.

Bjorn caught her by the waist, tugging her against him, fondling her breasts through the fabric of her towel. His hands roamed the curves of her body, making her squirm against him. Karena cast the towel aside, falling back onto the bed. He crawled on top of her, undoing his pants with fumbling fingers. Clearly, he was eager for a distraction, as eager as she was to give it to him. She spread her legs, fisting her hands in his hair as he pushed into her.

Bjorn's thrusts were hard and fast. Karena dug her nails into his shoulders, her head falling back against the pillows as she rocked her hips against his. He pressed hot kisses down her neck, making her moan loudly. Her legs wrapped around his waist seemingly of their own accord. She raked her nails down his back, eliciting a groan from her husband as he buried his face in her neck.

He flipped her over onto her stomach, reaching around her to grope at her breasts as he moved at slow, teasing pace. Bjorn smirked as his wife's moans increased in volume. He pumped into her a few more times, before groaning as he finished. Karena cried out as she reached her own climax, slumping forward against the pillows and furs. For a few moments, the two of them tried to catch their breath. Bjorn rolled off his wife, lying beside her and pulling her close. Karena smiled and stroked his blonde hair affectionately.

"Sleep, my love," she insisted.

* * *

Ylva sipped at the tea in her hand slowly, unsure whether her stomach was goring to thank her or not. She had not been awake to eat for the past few days and she was well aware of it, but it had made her feel sick. Rollo glanced at her from where he was spread out on the bed beside her. She was thankful for his presence, and he had not left her side while she had been awake, despite everything else going on.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she shifted, putting the cup down and curling up against him.

"I'm alright." She smiled slightly, resting her head against his shoulder, smiling as he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair in a loving gesture. She began to trace her fingers over his tattoos, having memorised every line and curve over the years. She loved it when he got a new one, it was something new for her to learn about it.

He watched her silently for a few moments before he spoke. "Are you warm enough?"

"Rollo, I am fine. Just tired." She shook her head, closing her eyes.

Rollo nodded, holding her close against his chest. "Sleep."

Ylva shifted slightly to rest her ear against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She was content where she was, and she could feel her consciousness beginning to slip. She was thankful that Karena had been giving her enough tea to keep the pain at bay, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to recover from the injuries she had sustained. She had given up fighting and was more than happy to just sleep.

"Ylva?" Rollo frowned as he looked down at her, shifting slightly and shaking her. He had been aware of her warm breath on his chest and was worried now it had stopped. He shook her again, but knew that it was not worth it. If she was going to respond, she would have done so by now. He looked over her for a moment before pulling her limp figure close to his body and burying his face in her hair.

* * *

Erlendur strode into Karena's tent without permission, a sense of urgency about him. She frowned at both the suddenness of his entry and the fact that she felt there must be a reason for him to seek her out. Turning away from where she had been settling in her children, Karena walked over to her brother, drawing herself up to full height and attempting to exude confidence.

"Erlendur. How can I help you?"

"Ragnar is dying," he said.

Karena busied herself lighting a few candles around her tent, before stopping to raise her eyebrows at Erlendur. Everyone within the camp was aware of Ragnar Lothbrok's condition. It was hardly valuable news, and so she did not know why he had brought this matter to her.

"I am aware."

"Now is our chance," Erlendur said, catching her arm and spinning her to face him when it became apparent she wasn't paying as much attention as he would like her to. She frowned, examining him.

"Our chance to what? Kill him? Don't be ridiculous."

Erlendur's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"I clearly inherited the brains of the family." Karena rolled her eyes, tugging her arm out of her older brother's grasp. "If he dies of natural causes, so be it. But we would be foolish to move now."

Karena still did want Ragnar dead for what he had done to her family, but she was not a murderer. She would not kill him, but rather let fate and the gods have their say. It seemed that time was running out for Ragnar in any case. Them interfering would do nothing but earn the animosity of those who loved Ragnar – including Bjorn.

"Let me do the thinking," Karena said dryly. Her brother clearly liked to believe himself intelligence, but out of the two of them, she would guess that she was the one who had inherited their father's quick mind. She waved a hand dismissively. "Out."

"No." Erlendur sneered at her. "You don't order me about."

"If Ragnar dies, I'll be your Queen," Karena reminded him coldly. Perhaps he was foolish enough to think she was still intimidated by him, but this was far from the truth. "I am going to sleep, Erlendur. Leave."

"I could stay with you." Erlendur crossed over to her, moving right into her space. When she'd been younger, it would have been this sort of move that would unnerve her and make her protest. It became clear to Karena that despite him claiming to have changed, there was still some part of him that was obsessed with her.

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, fingers trailing down her cheek. Instead of shying away or showing any sign of fear or discomfort, Karena stood her ground, balling her hands into fists and meeting his gaze.

"My husband will be back soon." The words were cold and assured, a comfort to her, and a warning to Erlendur. Bjorn would tolerate no indecent behaviour from the man. Erlendur dropped his fingers from her face, and there was obvious frustration in his eyes. Perhaps it was because she had not reacted how he had hoped. He wordlessly turned on his heel and exited the tent, making Karena breathe a sigh of relief. While she'd held her own against Erlendur, she would be lying if she said his behaviour did not disturb her.

* * *

Bjorn returned late that night. Karena felt him slip an arm around her as he climbed into bed, but he was gone just as quickly, rising in the early hours of the morning. When Karena woke she was alone. The boys, of course, woke up not long after, and she found herself attempting to entertain Soren with a rattle. The baby watched her with wide blue eyes, reaching for the rattle every now and then. She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps, smiling slightly as Bjorn entered the tent. Erik was upon his father in an instant, grabbing at his leg.

"Papa!"

Bjorn smiled and reached down to scoop up his eldest son, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Karena could tell that something was wrong, yet she waited for him to be the one to say so.

"I have bad news. Ylva is dead."

"Oh." Karena bit her lip. She and Ylva had been fairly close these past few years, and the knowledge that the older woman had succumbed to her wounds from battle was a shock to Karena. So many lives lost of late. She remembered finding out that Athelstan had been killed, although she did not know who by. She had not been overly good friends with the Northumbrian priest.

Bjorn pulled her into a hug, taking care that he didn't squash their children between them. Erik giggled and stretched his small arms around his parents as far as they would go, while Soren was far too preoccupied with his rattle. Bjorn's fingers caressed the small of Karena's back, sending pleasant shivers up her spine.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I will be." Karena nodded slowly. "She is with the gods now."

Bjorn kissed the top of her head. "I worry for my uncle."

"Rollo is strong." She knew that Rollo and Ylva had cared very deeply about each other, but loss was a part of their life. She had lost her family, and so had others around her. While Ylva's death was sad, it was to be expected considering the raid on Paris was not going in their favour. "He will be upset, but he will move on. He has to."

"How are our children?" Bjorn asked, changing the subject to a more pleasant topic of conversation. His loving gaze rested on their two sons. They had been in Paris for some time now. Erik would be four soon enough, and even little Soren was almost one. "They're growing so fast."

"They are." A smile tugged at the corners of Karena's lips. "We are fortunate to have such beautiful children."

Bjorn grinned. "It is because of their beautiful mother."

She shook her head slowly. "You are far too charming for your own good, Bjorn Ironside."


	24. Kneel

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Kneel**

* * *

**A/N: So this is the final chapter of Jar of Hearts! We were going to wait until the next episode but this is also a bit of a thank you for 300 reviews. Wow! It's been almost 2 years since this story was started, thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with us, especially to our amazing reviewers for their support.**

**The sequel, Empire of Blood, should be up as early as this week just after the Vikings episode, so keep an eye out ;) It'll take place from the start of Season 4A onwards.**

* * *

Bjorn's grim demeanour did not improve over the next few weeks, particularly as Ragnar's condition only worsened. Despite getting what they had asked for from the Frankish, they refused to leave as Ragnar was too sick to travel. It was only the morning that she saw the tears in her husband's eyes as he came to see her and the children that she knew. She swallowed hard, battling the guilt inside of her, for she felt nothing but vicious relief.

"Father is dead," he announced.

Karena embraced him tightly. It was for him she felt grief, knowing how much he would mourn Ragnar's passing. She did not care for the death of the man who had murdered her family, but Bjorn did. She rubbed his arms, drawing back to inspect him closely. They had been married for quite a few years and still she did not know how to help him in this dark hour.

"What do you need?" she asked. When Bjorn remained silent, uncertain in his mourning, Karena scooped up their youngest son and handed him to his father. Her husband had always fiercely loved their children, and they coaxed rare smiles from him even when he was feeling overwhelmed. He sat down on the bed with Soren, making Erik pull himself up beside Bjorn and bury his face in his shirt. He was too young to understand what was happening, but only knew his father needed his affection.

"Love you, Papa."

Bjorn put his free arm around Erik, as Soren cooed and blowed bubbles. "I love you too."

"You are the King now," Karena said, slowly realising what this meant for both of them. She had been told by the Seer that this would come to pass, yet she hadn't thought it would be so soon. "Our King."

Bjorn looked up sharply. "I do not think I am ready."

"I am the Queen, Bjorn." Her tone was calm and reassuring. They could deal with the challenges that were to come. Ragnar had had many enemies and no doubt Bjorn would too. But with her by his side, they would be unstoppable. "I was raised a princess. I know what to expect. I can help you. The boys will too, in the way that loving children can."

Bjorn nodded, likely too caught up in his grief to really hear what Karena was saying. She understood, for she had no doubt been the same after the loss of her own family. For now, the only thing she could do was be a consistent presence for Bjorn. She would be there if he needed her, and give him space if he required it. Karena sat beside him and their children, resting a hand on his muscular bicep. She said nothing, but simply offered him silent support. She had hated Ragnar, but her love for Bjorn was so much stronger than that hate.

* * *

Karena knew it was wrong to feel victorious as she headed to speak with Erlendur, but she couldn't help it. She had been bullied and intimidated by her older brother for long enough, and now it was time that he knew who was really in control. He was fiddling with some kind of wooden tool when she entered and he looked up sharply.

"Karena."

"Queen Karena now," she corrected coolly. _Kneel,_ she wanted to say, _kneel before me, brother_. Ragnar's death seemed to bring out the darkness in her, the ruthless side. The Iron Queen, the Seer had said she would be. Perhaps he hadn't been wrong, although the innocent little Karena who had listened to his words then had not dwelled on it.

Erlendur frowned. "Pardon?"

"Ragnar is dead." She examined his face, searching for a change in expression – and she saw the relief there, the same thing she had felt. The only difference was that while Karena was content for Ragnar to die of natural causes, Erlendur had clearly hoped it'd be more violent. "Are you glad, brother?"

He inspected her suspiciously. "Should I be?"

"I thought you would be." Karena folded her arms. "I know you hated him."

"As did you," he reminded her, causing her to avert her eyes. She was not as vocal about her dislike of Ragnar, for she had to be more careful. She was married to Ragnar's eldest son, and so Karena had always kept her personal thoughts to herself. "You must be pleased."

She shook her head. "I did not ask to be Queen. I love Bjorn, and I do not enjoy seeing him so unhappy."

"You are avoiding my statement," Erlendur pointed out. She knew better than to think of her brother as stupid – he had designed many of the siege tools that they were using for the raid. Yet she did not think he was as politically savvy as her. "I want the truth."

"I…I am glad that Ragnar is dead," Karena admitted, "But if I were you, I would also be careful. Bjorn is your King now, and you would be wise to remember it."

Erlendur laughed, causing Karena to frown. It was obvious that even now, he did take him seriously. Perhaps he did not know the kind of power she and her husband had now. With a flick of her wrist, she could have him disposed of. Part of her wanted blood, retribution for the times she had been bullied by him.

"Do not mock me," she hissed.

"I would not dream of it," he responded sarcastically, his eyes glittering with mirth. Karena's hand cracked across his face, but the blow barely made him flinch, and she found herself once again despairing of her small size and lack of physical strength. He raised an eyebrow at her momentary loss of control, watching as anger burned in her green eyes.

"You may wish I was dead, but you do not have the gall to do it yourself," she sneered at him. "I meant what I said. Tread carefully."

Karena turned on her heel and swept out of the tent. The next time she spoke to her brother, she would make sure that he addressed her properly. Whether he took her seriously or not, she had the power to bring him to his knees.

* * *

Karena's happiness regarding Ragnar's death was short-lived. It soon became apparent that it had been part of an elaborate ploy to get Ragnar inside the walls of Paris. While she had to begrudgingly admit that it was clever, she couldn't help but feel angry at Bjorn. He had been the only one who'd known the truth – that Ragnar was alive. Yet this was information he did not share with her. She'd had information of her own that she was eager to share, yet since finding this out, she had not wanted to tell him.

"You knew." Karena marched over to him, Soren balanced on her hip and Erik trailing alongside his mother. "You knew he was alive. I am your wife, do you not trust me?"

Bjorn watched her approach, seeming wary. "I do."

"Then why would you not tell me?" she demanded. In response, Bjorn took her hand and led her back to their tent. Clearly he had no desire to bicker in public. Karena knew that she could not stay angry with him for long, not when he was usually so reasonable.

"I was not to tell anyone." Bjorn reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Karena glanced down at Soren, stroking his blonde hair. Their younger son was glancing between his parents curiously, sucking his thumb. Erik was growing up at an alarming rate, now four years old. His toddle was more of an assured walk now, and he could speak in longer sentences. Karena was both sad and proud that her eldest was definitely not a baby anymore.

She wanted to remain furious with Bjorn for not telling her sooner of Ragnar's plan, but if not even Lagertha had known, she could understand why he had said nothing about it. Although she did not agree, although she had felt false victory at the fact that her family's murderer might be dead, she said nothing. If she objected too strongly, her husband would certainly be reminded of her hatred for Ragnar.

"I am with child," she said quietly.

Bjorn raised his eyebrows. "That is good news."

"Erik is big enough now to help out with a little brother or sister," Karena smiled, emboldened by the enthusiasm of Bjorn's response and the knowledge that he did want to have another baby. "Aren't you, Erik?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, Mama."

Bjorn gently took Soren from her, and the child immediately grabbed his shirt and put it in his mouth, sucking on it. He was at the age where he was teething and most things tended to end up in the mouth, whether they were meant to be there or not.

"Father asked me not to tell anyone," Bjorn said.

Karena sighed. "He does not like me."

"You do not like him," he pointed out, and she couldn't disagree with that. She rubbed at her stomach, which as of yet showed no signs of her third pregnancy. She had only discovered the news recently, after missing her second monthly bleeding. She loved her sons dearly, but hoped they would welcome a girl next.

"I did not expect to have another while Soren is barely a year old, but I suppose it happens."

Bjorn kissed the top of her head. "We will manage."

She smiled slightly. "We will have quite the handful."

Soren seemed to have given up on chewing Bjorn's shirt, for he had quickly fallen asleep in his father's arms. Bjorn crossed over to his cot, gently placing him down and putting the blankets over him. He was such an affectionate father and husband that sometimes Karena could forget how ruthless he was in battle.

Soon, they would be departing Paris and returning home. They had suffered their losses, and she could not help but wonder if the raid that had been so important to Ragnar was worth it. Rollo would be remaining in Paris with some of the warriors - a decision that angered Karena, for it meant he would be abandoning his and Ylva's daughter. Yet it was his choice and she could not make him change his mind no matter her bitter feelings toward his decision. She also hoped that she would not have to see Erlendur much anymore – from what she knew, he would be returning to Hedeby with Kalf and Lagertha. That was probably the best for all of them, because if Erlendur thought it wise to cross her or Bjorn, she would destroy him.

* * *

_She knew it was a dream, a vision. Yet it felt like something far more real than that. Her dreams about Harbard had been mystical in nature, fascinating. This recurring vision was more of a nightmare – savage and brutal. It concerned Aslaug particularly because of the people it involved: Ragnar Lothbrok and Karena Horiksdottir. She knew that not all of her visions came to pass, but many of them did, in one way or another. _

_Whilst many of Aslaug's visions took place within the near future, this one was set several years away – Karena was perhaps in her mid-thirties, while Ragnar's beard was greying and his eyes weary. It was the middle of the night judging by the dim light, and Ragnar was on his knees before Karena. There was a very cold look about the woman's face, as she examined the King as one might an insect. Two men stood silently behind her, watchful._

_"__I remember you once had my father on his knees like this." There was a sword in Karena's hands, laughable when one considered her small frame and the fact that she was certainly no shield-maiden. "Do you remember what happened next?"_

_"__How could I forget?" There was some humour in Ragnar's voice, something Karena did not seem to appreciate. Her jaw clenched, eyes flashing dangerously. The younger of the two men stepped forward, looking concerned. He was perhaps twenty. Aslaug could not be certain, but judging by his handsome features, colouring and age, she guessed that this was Karena and Bjorn's eldest son Erik._

_"__Mother…" he muttered, but Karena gave him a warning look and he sighed, stepping back beside the other man. It was him, the older one, that Aslaug did not recognise. There was some familiarity about his features, but she could not place them. He was closer to thirty than twenty._

_"__Leave." Karena's tone was firm. The young man sighed heavily, casting one last look at Ragnar before turning and marching from the room. "Do you recognise this sword, Ragnar? It is the sword of kings. It once belonged to my father, and then you…now everything has come full circle, and it belongs to my family once again."_

_Karena cast a glance over her shoulder at the man behind her. He stepped forward as if by some silent cue, and Karena stretched out her hands, offering him the sword. The man hesitated only a moment, before taking the sword from her. Unlike Erik, there was no sympathy for Ragnar in this man's eyes. His gaze was cold and calculated as it landed on the kneeling man who was once a King. Karena smiled._

_"__Thank you, Jakob."_

_"__Bjorn may never forgive you for this," Ragnar warned ominously._

_Karena paused, only for a moment. She lifted her chin. "Then that is the risk I take."_

_Jakob brought the sword down, and Karena's smile widened. This was no innocent girl, no uncertain young woman. This was someone who knew what she wanted, and what must be done to get there. This was a conqueror._


End file.
